Reality
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: E se tudo fosse realidade? Edward e Personagem Original
1. Prólogo

_**N.A.:** Começo de uma insanidade. Viciada em Twilight e desesperada porque o fim está próximo, precisava escrever antes de enlouquecer. Não me matem no processo e please, deixem criticas construtivas. Essa fic é no mundo real, ou seja, Bella Swan não existe. Aos fãs de Bella que esperavam encontrá-la aqui, desculpe. Também escrevo essa fic porque não achei mtas fics em português. Apesar que agora estão aparecendo, a da Just é ótima, devem ler._

_Pra quem continuar, boa leitura! E Valeu._

_Just e Evoluxa, culpa total de vocês duas. Me levando para o mundo Twilight e me deixando viciada. Valeu, amores._

_****__Disclaimer:_ Esses personagens não são meus e eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo isso.**

* * *

**

_**Prólogo**_

E se tudo que foi para os papeis se tornasse verdade? Se a vontade de ser humano, de conhecer, de ser feliz, se tornasse realidade? Ninguém poderia descobrir que eles existiam, que parte da história era real, que o anseio por ter alguém era verdadeiro; mas e se alguém descobrisse?

O futuro pode parecer um caminho sem graça para quem é eterno. Mas e se o caminho de um eterno se cruza com o de um mortal? Um mortal que já lhe conhece; apenas não lhe reconheceu.

Esse destino, muda? A história, muda? A eternidade, muda?

----

As luzes da rua se acenderam quando o sol começou a baixar, sumindo por detrás dos prédios. A hora do rush fazia com que as ruas fossem inundadas de carros, o barulho aumentar e New York tremer. Pessoas andavam apressadas pelas ruas, esbarrando uma nas outras, impulsionadas pela vontade de ir pra casa e terminar a sexta, para o final de semana chegar logo.

Os bares começavam a abrir e as danceterias ligavam os letreiros, prometendo uma noite louca e dançante para seus clientes. Ninguém prestava atenção, mas muitas janelas se abriam para a noite, deixando o vento morno entrar. Em uma dessas janelas estava parado um rapaz, debruçado no parapeito olhando a rua e as pessoas. Não precisava forçar a vista, conseguia ver perfeitamente do 27º andar do Hotel Munique. Seus olhos dourados conseguiam ver cada detalhe dos transeuntes na calçada, e sua mente captava seus pensamentos. Ria com as futilidades e absurdos que ouvia, balançando a cabeça e deixando o vento morno lhe acariciar os cabelos acobreados.

-Vamos em dois carros, Edward?

----

-Finalmente estou de férias! – declarou uma garota saindo de um pequeno escritório e trancando a porta. Sorriu abertamente ao jogar a chave dentro da bolsa e caminhar pelo corredor de escritórios, acenando para todos os colegas.

-Boas férias, Alex. – desejou uma garota loira sorrindo e abraçando a amiga.

Alex entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do térreo sem conseguir parar de sorrir. Dois anos sem férias e agora conseguira pegar Dezembro e Janeiro em casa, começando naquele mesmo dia. Sorriu ainda mais ao lembrar que era sexta-feira e sairia com suas amigas para comemorar. Iria pra casa, tomar um banho, se trocar e dançar até o dia seguinte raiar. Não iria desperdiçar nem um minuto de suas merecidas férias.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Alex esperou pacientemente que todas as pessoas saíssem e então saiu, sorrindo e acenando para o porteiro. A rua estava apinhada de pessoas e teria que correr se não quisesse chegar atrasada. Passou na frente do Hotel Munique quando seu celular tocou.

-Vamos em dois carros, Alex?

* * *

_Comentem?_

_Kiss_


	2. Lost and Bet

_**Capítulo 1 – Lost and Bet**_

Edward desceu do carro e olhou para os lados vendo o estacionamento da danceteria _"Lost"_ cheio de carros. Da porta do passageiro desceu um rapaz de pele pálida, porte físico grande, com um olhar atento e um sorriso divertido. Do carro ao lado desceram duas garotas e um rapaz, todos de pele pálida e olhos atentos.

-E acho que estamos no lugar certo. – declarou a garota de cabelos curtos e escuros sorrindo enquanto se encaminhavam para a entrada da danceteria.

Edward sorriu para sua irmã Alice quando ouvia sua frase. Era verdade que estavam ali de "férias", para se relacionarem com humanos de uma maneira mais direta, mas o rapaz sentia que algo mais impulsionava Alice para dentro daquela cidade. E principalmente para dentro daquela danceteria.

-Vai dançar? – perguntou Edward para a irmã, vendo-a lançar-lhe um olhar sério quando passou por ela, entrando. Porém uma garota que também entrava esbarrou em seu ombro.

Por um breve segundo Edward não entendeu o que acontecia, a garota ao seu lado havia esbarrado em seu braço. Isso nunca acontecera antes, nunca era pego de surpresa, sempre sabia o que as pessoas fariam. Abaixou os olhos até ela, vendo-a sorrir pedindo desculpas e pegar de leve sua mão, entrando na danceteria com as amigas logo em seguida. A mão dela era quente, extremamente quente se comparada com a sua pele gelada. E mesmo com tudo isso não foi o toque breve de suas mãos, ou os olhares alegres dela, ou os seus surpresos; não. Edward surpreendeu-se por não conseguir escutar os pensamentos dela.

-Apaixonou-se? – perguntou Emmett, o rapaz de porte físico grande, parado ao lado do irmão.

O rapaz não respondeu e entrou, sendo seguido pelos irmãos. Sua mente trabalhando rapidamente, aquela garota era única. Nunca, em quase cem anos, encontrara alguém como ela, alguém que pudesse esconder os pensamentos dele. Virou-se para encarar Alice, ela com certeza já tinha visto que aquilo iria acontecer. Sua irmã parou ao seu lado, um ar de "eu já sabia" em seu rosto de adolescente que fez Edward sorrir.

-Pretendia me contar quando? – ele perguntou seguindo para uma mesa vazia. Alice apenas sorriu e sentou-se em um das cadeiras.

-Contar o que? – perguntou a outra garota, Rosalie, de rosto belo e cabelos loiros.

-Que Edward achou a Bella no mundo real. – respondeu Alice sorrindo de forma angelical para os outros.

-A garota que esbarrou em você? – perguntou Jasper, um rapaz de traços suaves, voz baixa e cabelos loiros. Este sorriu sentando-se ao lado de Alice e segurando sua mão de forma carinhosa.

Edward não respondeu, ficou sentado entre os casais. Era normal saírem juntos e ele sempre ficar sozinho, mas depois de alguns anos tal situação passou a incomodar. Fechou os olhos por um breve segundo e os abriu novamente, observando o bar. Vários jovens estavam debruçados no balcão, pedindo bebidas, conversando, paquerando, pensando coisas que Edward podia escutar. As paredes pintadas de preto deixavam vários cantos submersos na escuridão, mas isso não impedia que os jovens daquela mesa vissem o que se passava.

Luzes piscando na pista de dança apenas cinco degraus abaixo de onde estava. Muitos jovens dançando, rindo, aproveitando o começo do final de semana, pois segunda-feira tudo começava outra vez. As preocupações e as responsabilidade. A vida. Deixou seus olhos dourados percorrerem por toda a pista de dança, sua mente captando frases engraçadas, tristes e sensuais. E novamente sua mente lhe perguntou por que de não conseguir escutar os pensamentos daquela garota. Será que o que Alice falara era realidade? Realmente tinha encontrado Bella Swan no mundo real?

Sabia que esse tipo de coisa não poderia acontecer, não desde que conhecera Stephenie Meyer e ela colocara sua história, misturada com uma grande fantasia, no papel. Sabia que alguém que escondia os pensamentos dele só existia nos livros, no romance que Stephenie escrevera, alguém assim não existia. Mas então, como explicar aquela garota? Seus olhos dourados esquadrinharam cada canto da danceteria a procura da tal garota. Não sabia o que faria quando a encontrasse e agradecia por Alice estar traduzindo músicas na mente para que ele não descobrisse o que iria acontecer.

-Vai fazer algo a respeito? – perguntou Emmett olhando rapidamente para Jasper e sorrindo.

-Não sei. E apostem o quanto quiserem, que estou dentro. – respondeu Edward, se levantando e se inclinando na grade, olhando a pista de dança logo abaixo.

Emmett e Jasper olharam para Alice, porém a morena virou o rosto na direção de Edward, não dando nenhuma dica se eles ganhariam ou não. Rosalie ficou com os olhos colados em Edward, não gostava de humanos rodeando sua família e só estava nessa viagem de "férias" porque Emmett havia insistido. Não queria contato com humanos, era perigoso demais. Emmett soltou a mão de Rosalie e foi para o lado de Edward, Jasper fez o mesmo, e algumas garotas que passavam pela mesa deles, suspiraram devida a beleza dos três vampiros.

-Já achou? – perguntou Jasper. Os três olhavam a pista de dança, muitos jovens dançando.

-Ali. – respondeu Edward depois de alguns segundos, mexendo a cabeça brevemente na direção que a garota estava. Os outros dois olharam naquela direção e ficaram observando a garota dançar com as amigas.

Ela era a que estava de frente para eles, formando um círculo com as amigas, dançando e rindo. Os olhos dourados de Edward se colaram na garota de pele morena, cabelos lisos e curtos, pretos. Olhos castanhos escuros, boca vermelha, rosto de criança. O corpo de mulher, com curvas acentuadas pelas roupas que usava. Saia preta na altura dos joelhos, blusa branca de alças finas com um decote acentuado e sandálias de salto alto. As unhas pintas de preto, pouca maquilagem no rosto. Sorriso sincero.

-Muita areia pra você, Edward. – comentou Emmett batendo de leve no braço do irmão e rindo. Jasper se limitou a sorrir olhando de canto de olho para Edward, que não desviava os olhos da morena. Sabia que o irmão não deixaria aquela garota ir embora sem pelo menos saber seu nome.

-Jasper? – Edward virou-se para encarar o loiro enquanto Emmett continuava olhando para a morena, que dançava e se mexia na pista de dança.

-Ela é bonita, e como disse Alice, sua Bella no mundo real. – o rapaz cruzou os braços e olhou rapidamente para Emmett. – Mas ela é realmente muita areia para o seu caminhão.

-Vocês podem ficar me instigando para fazer uma aposta. Vou falar com ela de qualquer maneira.

Emmett parou ao lado do irmão e olhou mais uma vez para a garota, ela era diferente de todas as garotas ou mulheres que Edward havia olhado em toda a vida. Não conseguia ver o irmão conseguindo mais que um "não" dela. Era quase certo que Edward também não fazia o tipo dela, eram opostos. E era exatamente por causa disso que o deixaria tentar.

-Antes de ir, sonde a mente das amigas dela. E Jasper, eu acho que ele falha. – apostou Emmett sorrindo para os dois irmãos. Jasper concordou balançando a cabeça devagar.

-Eu aposto em mim. – disse Edward concentrando-se nas garotas ao lado da morena.

Na garota que estava ao lado dela não descobriu muita coisa, apenas o nome dela: Alex. Já era um começo. Concentrou-se em todas as amigas dela, descobrindo várias coisas sobre Alex e sorrindo ao perceber que ela havia comentado com uma delas que o rapaz em quem ela esbarrara na porta da danceteria era bonito. Alguns minutos depois virou-se para os quatro irmãos e sorriu fracamente, sabia que Rosalie não aprovaria sua aproximação daquela humana, que Emmett e Jasper só estavam incentivando-o a ir em frente porque achavam que ele iria se dar mal. Mas não gostava de ver Alice com o rosto indiferente, tentando não entregar o que já sabia que aconteceria. Que já sabia o resultado.

Virou-se outra vez e encarou a garota que ainda dançava. Era válido?

----

Alex balançou a cabeça várias vezes falando que não, quando um rapaz veio lhe perguntar se queria dançar. Suas amigas riram por ela ter ficado vermelha na hora de recusar. Mônica, a melhor amiga de Alex, e também a que mais se parecia com ela, foi até seu lado.

-Mais um pra fila dos rejeitados! – gritou para Alex enquanto dançavam, as duas deram risada.

-Não quero dançar com ninguém hoje. – Alex confessou dançando e se remexendo ao som da música. Fazendo passinhos com as amigas e rindo quando mais um rapaz pedia para dançar com uma delas e era recusado. A maioria recusados por Alex.

Alex deu risada várias vezes das palhaçadas de Mônica e ficou empolgada quando a música 'Too Lost In You' da banda Sugababes começou a tocar. A música era um pouco mais lenta e as amigas dela passaram a dançar mais devagar, porém Alex parou. Sua respiração suspensa por alguns segundos, seus olhos castanhos encarando um rapaz que estava perto da escada, braços cruzados, olhos colados em si. Era ele, o rapaz da porta.

Por um momento não soube o que fazer, não conseguia olhar para outra direção. Ele era bonito, pele clara, não muito alto, cabelos acobreados, agora escurecidos pelo ambiente. Estava de sapatos pretos, calça social preta, camiseta cinza. Olhos dourados com cílios negros, rosto de garoto. Era forte, mas mão musculoso. Bonito.

-Alex! – chamou Mônica mexendo a mão na frente dos olhos da amiga. Alex pareceu despertar de um sonho, olhando para a amiga com certa vergonha.

-Desculpe. – pediu e olhou rapidamente de Mônica para o lugar onde tinha visto o rapaz, mas ele não estava mais lá.

-Nossa, ele deve ser muito lindo, pra você babar desse jeito. – comentou Mônica olhando para onde Alex estava olhando alguns segundo antes.

A morena balançou a cabeça e se virou, passando as mãos nos olhos, mas assim que as tirou percebeu que alguém bloqueava sua passagem. Olhou para cima encontrando duas íris douradas lhe encarando. Não soube o que fazer, apenas ficou fitando-o, assim como ele fazia. Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e ela sorriu, sem querer.

-Alex.

-Edward.

Alex sorriu mais uma vez. A voz dele era firme, mas bem gostosa de ouvir. Edward gostou de ouvir a voz dela outra vez. Ele se aproximou para ela escutar melhor o que falaria.

-Posso ser sincero? – ela sorriu e aproximou-se também. Edward sorriu com tal atitude, ela poderia estar do outro lado da danceteria que ele a escutaria sem problemas.

-Deve. – respondeu sentindo o calor de seu próprio corpo aumentar com a aproximação.

-Meus irmãos. – apontou para Emmett e Jasper. – Apostaram que você não conversaria comigo. Eu entrego o dinheiro ou pego?

Edward a viu olhar para seus irmãos e de volta para si, os olhos castanhos analisando bem seu rosto. Ela respirou fundo e inclinou-se para falar com ele.

-Eles apostaram contra, por quê?

-Acham que não faço seu tipo. – Alex deu risada balançando a cabeça e virou-se olhando para os irmãos do rapaz. Fez "oi" com a mão e depois apontou para Edward e para si mesma e fez sinal de positivo. Edward deu uma breve risada e escutou os xingamentos de Emmett e Jasper e a risada satisfeita de Alice.

-Pronto. Você acaba de ganhar a aposta. – declarou Alex voltando a olhar para Edward.

-E uma conversa com você.

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Vivvi valeu por fazer a capa... ficou maravilhosa..._**

**_Evoluxa, vc é minha beta mais perfeitosa... comentários maravilhosos..._**

**_Se gostou, comenta, tá??_**

**_Kiss_**


	3. Take You Out

_**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não são meus e eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo isso._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 2 - Take You Out**_

Edward encostou-se no capô de seu próprio carro e cruzou os braços, olhando Alex que estava parada à sua frente. Ela pedira para conversarem lá fora porque dentro da danceteria seria quase impossível.

-Então, seus irmãos acharam que você não era meu tipo. – ela riu e balançou a cabeça. – Por que isso?

-Porque somos diferentes.

-Você não me conhece, como sabe que somos diferentes?

Não respondeu, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo-a rir novamente. Alex apoiou-se ao lado dele no carro, encarando-o da mesma forma que ele fazia. Ficaram assim alguns minutos, um querendo descobrir o que o outro estava pensando; pra Edward algo totalmente novo.

-Certo, quando conheço alguém, costumo fazer o jogo das cinco perguntas. – Edward assentiu e esperou que ela começasse. – Mas vamos fazer diferente.

-Como?

-Eu te pergunto e você me responde, logo depois é você que pergunta, e por aí vai. – Alex sorriu com o breve sorriso dele.

-Eu começo? – ela assentiu. – Idade?

-Vinte e três, se for antes da meia noite. Se já passou, tenho vinte e quatro. E você?

-Dezessete. – não olhou pra ela ao responde, mas tinha certeza que ela estava surpresa com sua idade. – Tem namorado?

-Não. Você tem namorada? – Alex engoliu em seco, reprovando-se por estar tão ansiosa, era apenas um rapaz. Um rapaz bonito, atencioso e que queria conversar antes de qualquer coisa. Pegou se perguntando quanto tempo não via um rapaz assim.

-Não. – Edward olhou-a por um momento, encarando-a. Era complicado não saber o que se passava na mente dela, o que ela estava achando dele. Demorou mais alguns segundos antes de fazer a próxima pergunta. – Você sonha?

Alex surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e olhou fundo em seus olhos dourados, ficando sem reação outra vez. Era como se todo o resto perdesse a importância e sua respiração fosse algo tão banal que não precisasse.

-Sonho, muito. – respondeu com sinceridade e respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar. Edward riu de tal efeito que causou nela. – Mora em New York?

-Não, estou de férias. Trabalha?

-Sim, mas entrei em férias hoje. Mora com seus pais?

-Moro. – Edward cogitou contar que era adotado, mas decidiu por não. – É feliz?

-Sim. Você é feliz?

-Sim.

Ficaram se encarando, analisando as respostas e perguntas, analisando o jeito um do outro. Para Edward, Alex era uma garota decidida, feliz, que gostava de viver e que tinha amigas que a amavam. Para Alex, Edward era um rapaz um pouco tímido, de sorriso sincero e muito bonito. Porém não conseguiam formar uma verdadeira opinião, precisavam conversar mais, ficarem mais tempo juntos.

-Meia noite e um. Feliz Aniversário. – desejou Edward, vendo a morena sorrir e ficar vermelha.

-Obrigada. – Alex olhou para os próprios pés antes de falar novamente. – Posso ser sincera?

-Deve.

-Você é tão mais novo, parece que estou cometendo um crime. – disse colocando as mãos no rosto, envergonhada, não querendo ver o rosto dele nesse momento.

-Quer que eu vá embora?

-Não! – respondeu, levantando o rosto bem rápido, olhando-o nos olhos. – Você não se importa que eu seja seis anos mais velha?

-Não.

-O que mais você tem pra me contar sobre você?

-Não sei, o que quer saber? – descruzou os braços ao ouvir os pensamentos de seus irmãos por perto.

Segundos depois os quatro apareceram perto do carro de Rosalie, e Alice era só sorrisos. Mas continuava a traduzir músicas na cabeça. Emmett e Jasper olharam para Alex uma vez e depois para o irmão e entraram no carro. Alex percebeu que ele olhava para aquelas pessoas e virou-se para ver quem eles eram. Encontrou uma garota de cabelos curtos e escuros sorrindo para si, como se a conhecesse. Sorriu de volta e virou-se para voltar à conversa com Edward, percebeu que ele a olhava com curiosidade. Ficaram alguns minutos se fitando em silêncio, nenhum deles percebendo que o carro com os irmãos dele, já estava longe.

-Queria saber o que você está pensando. – declarou a morena, afastando-se do carro e dando alguns passos a esmo.

-Eu também gostaria de saber o que você está pensando. – era a primeira vez que dizia isso. E esperava que fosse a última.

-Respostas rápidas, certo? – ele assentiu e cruzou os braços novamente. – Por que veio falar comigo?

-Você é diferente.

-No bom sentido?

-Sim. – ele riu. Um alívio para ela.

-Podemos encerrar a noite?

-Só se você quiser. – foi a vez de Alex sorrir.

-Minha idade não importa mesmo?

-Não.

-Você é de encantar muitas meninas?

-Não.

-Não?! – Alex não acreditou na resposta. O garoto era uma graça, de jeito apaixonante e um sorriso tão fascinante, que era impossível acreditar na resposta.

-Não sou desse tipo. – abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés. – Não costumo fazer isso. – disse apontando para ele e ela.

Alex sorriu outra vez, era legal escutar esse tipo de coisa. Fazia mais de dois anos que terminara seu último namoro e, desde então, parara de procurar por alguém que fosse gentil de verdade. E para sua surpresa encontrara um rapaz assim em uma danceteria, em rapaz novo e bem mais tímido. Teve que concordar com os irmãos de Edward, eles eram diferentes.

-Bom, isso é uma coisa boa de se escutar, Edward. – olharam-se nos olhos por alguns segundos e ela sorriu antes de dizer. – Vamos comer alguma coisa?

Edward encontrou-se com um dilema, não comia e também não queria sair de perto dela. Ela era mais interessante do que imaginara. Iria e arranjaria uma desculpa. Assentiu e viu que ela puxava a chave de um carro do bolso de trás da saia.

-Me segue.

----

-Minha vez de fazer as perguntas. – declarou Edward quando se sentaram na mesa mais afastada do balcão, em uma lanchonete qualquer. Alex concordou e entrelaçou os dedos nas próprias mãos e ficou fitando o rapaz.

-A sua idade importa?

-Não pra mim.

-Mora com seus pais?

-Não. – respondeu e sorriu para a garçonete de vestido azul e branco, que parou perto da mesa deles, com cara de poucos amigos e esperou que eles fizessem o pedido. – Eu quero um pedaço de torta de chocolate e um milk-shake de morango.

Ambas olharam para Edward que fingia olhar o cardápio preso na parede ao longe. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era não pedir nada e falar que estava sem fome, do que pedir algo e deixar por inteiro no prato.

-Não estou com fome. Obrigado.

A garçonete se afastou e Alex ficou olhando-o, tinha algo nele que ela não conseguia explicar. Era como um jeito de olhar diferente, penetrante, que só com muito custo conseguia desviar. E quando o fazia, a primeira coisa que queria era olhar de volta. O que Edward tinha que a deixava tão hipnotizada?

-Gosta de ler? – ele perguntou e percebeu que ela parecia ter despertado de um sonho. Queria saber o que ela pensava, cada vez mais.

-É uma das minhas paixões.

-Já amou? – Edward percebeu que ela desviou os olhos dos seus para responder essa pergunta.

-Eu, acho, que não sei o que é isso. – Alex forçou um sorriso e respirou fundo duas vezes antes de olhar nos olhos dele. Por que sempre era tão difícil falar sobre amor? – Você já amou?

-Também não sei o que é isso. – desejou profundamente estar na mente dela e saber porque ela havia ficado triste. Parecia que teria que descobrir conversando, ou talvez nem assim.

Uma outra garçonete trouxe o pedido de Alex e ela comeu a torta em silêncio, evitando ao máximo olhar nos olhos de Edward. Sentia-se boba por ter reagido tão forte a um assunto como aquele. Não que não acreditasse no amor, mas era tão difícil dizer se sentia ou não, ou se já sentira algum dia, porque o amor para ela era tão relativo. Algo tão forte e complexo que não deveria ser leviano, como as pessoas o deixavam. Era uma garota nova, mas já havia aprendido que nada nesse mundo vinha de graça, tudo – tudo mesmo – tinha seu preço.

Edward ficou fitando-a enquanto ela comia, estudando suas feições. Como ela mexia os lábios quando mastigava, as mãos segurando os talheres com força, os olhos ainda tristes com a pergunta que fizera. Inalou uma vez sentindo o perfume dela, baunilha. Mas tinha algo mais, parecia cheiro de uma flor, porém uma flor que ele sabia não ter nome. Era doce e único, cheiro dela, da pele dela. Cheiro de Alex.

Todos os humanos têm um cheiro próprio, um aroma. Esse aroma nunca se repete e o dela era bom de se sentir. Viu quando ela terminou de comer e empurrou o prato com os talheres para o centro da mesa e puxou o corpo de milk-shake para perto. Ficou em silêncio vendo-a tomar um pouco do líquido e brincar com o canudo.

-Acabaram-se as perguntas? – ela continuou a evitar o olhar dele.

-Acho que prefiro ir descobrindo com o tempo as coisas sobre você. – declarou Edward, olhando-a com curiosidade. Sabia que ela o olharia depois dessa frase. E ela o fez, mordendo o canudo e tomando um pouco da bebida.

-Pretende me ver de novo? – Alex reprovou-se outra vez por parecer tão ansiosa.

-Você parece que não. – respondeu sincero. Esperou ela terminar de beber o milk-shake e puxar o canudo para fora do copo, mordiscando sua ponta. Ela parecia mais nervosa do que já estivera toda a noite.

-Quero. – mordeu a ponta do canudo outra vez sentindo-se uma adolescente. – Quero sim. E já que concordamos nisso... – olhou para a mesa de madeira amarela e pernas de ferro antes de continuar. – Hoje à noite minhas amigas vão me fazer uma festa surpresa de aniversário. Quer ir?

-Se é surpresa, como você sabe?

-Ótimas em dar festas. Péssimas em guardas segredos. – ambos riram e Alex se pegou adorando escutar a risada dele. – Então, vai?

-Vou. – decidiu antes mesmo de perguntar onde ou saber se precisava levar alguma coisa.

-Certo. – Alex puxou a bolsa do encosto da cadeira e pegou uma caneta e um guardanapo da mesa. Anotou seu endereço e seu celular no guardanapo e entregou para Edward. – É no bairro residencial, mas é fácil de achar. Se você se perder, me liga que eu te acho, tá?

Ele assentiu e guardou o papel no bolso da calça. Não precisava de endereço, conseguiria achá-la sem problemas, o cheiro dela estava gravado em sua memória. Alex se levantoucolocou uma nota de vinte debaixo do prato e indicou para a garçonete onde estava. Começou a andar para a saída, sendo seguida por um Edward quieto. Parou perto de seu Fiesta e virou-se para se despedir, mesmo que não fosse isso que queria. Queria ficar mais um pouco com ele.

-Então, te vejo em algumas horas?

-Sim. – Edward não estava querendo ir embora. Era gostoso e fácil conversar com Alex, apesar de ficar incerto sobre o que falar por não poder saber o que ela estava pensando.

-Boa noite, Edward!

-Boa noite, Alex!

Alex se virou e abriu o carro, entrando e dando a partida antes de olhar outra vez para ele. E quando o fez, percebeu que ele não havia se movido nem um milímetro. A curiosidade falou mais alto e antes de ir embora, abaixou o vidro e perguntou:

-Qual seu sobrenome?

-Cullen. E o seu? – respondeu incerto, ela poderia ter lido os livros e juntar as peças. Entretanto ela sorriu normalmente.

-Light. – e partiu.

Edward sorriu. Era realmente diferente conhecer alguém que não podia ler a mente antes. Instigante.

----

Alex guardou o carro na garagem e fechou o portão de sua casa, sua mente ainda naqueles olhos dourados tão envolventes. É, fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim. Ele era um bom rapaz, daqueles que você gosta de cara, o problema é que ele era seis anos mais novo. Poderia deixar isso de lado, ele dizia que não se importava, mas será que era verdade? Será que ele realmente não se importava?

Girou a chave na porta e entrou, acendendo a luz e jogando a bolsa no sofá. Morava sozinha fazia quatro anos e sentia-se bem por sustentar a si própria, não ter que dar satisfação para ninguém de que horas chegara nem que horas saíra. Era dona de sua própria vida, fazia o que bem entendia, quando bem entendia. Tirou as sandálias no corredor do quarto para o banheiro e parou, apurando os ouvidos quando percebeu que seu celular tocava dentro da bolsa. Correu o caminho de volta e atendeu, desejando que fosse Edward. Mas não era.

Conversou alguns minutos com sua amiga Mônica, contando sobre Edward, sem dizer que havia convidado para sua festa surpresa. Assim que desligou foi para o banheiro outra vez, mas levou o celular junto, só para o caso de alguém ligar. Tomou um banho lento, pensando no rapaz. Na pele clara, nos lábios, nos olhos dourados, nos cabelos acobreados. Ele era lindo, de uma beleza rara. E de um cavalheirismo único.

Riu. Alex riu sozinha no chuveiro. Edward era um cavalheiro, não tentou tocá-la, nem beijá-la e não disse nada sobre isso, respeitando a regra do primeiro encontro. Encontro? Aquilo poderia ser considerado um encontro? Saiu do banho e se secou, indo até o quarto enrolada na toalha, ainda com a mente longe. Edward Cullen. Cullen. Aquele nome não era estranho, lembrava alguma coisa. Só não sabia o quê. Deu de ombros.

Seu telefone tocou outra vez e ela atendeu no primeiro toque, sem olhar no identificador outra vez. Era Mônica mais uma vez perguntando a que horas ela iria ao mercado fazer a compra do mês. Alex decidira ajudar as amigas, falar que teria que fazer a compra do mês para deixar a casa vazia, assim ela poderiam arrumar tudo para a festa surpresa. Trocou-se e deitou, apagando todas as luzes. Não precisou fazer muito esforço para dormir, estava com sono e cansada. Bocejou e, antes de fechar os olhos, viu uma última vez, naquele momento, duas íris douradas lhe fitando. Sorriu.

----

Edward entrou no carro pouco tempo depois de Alex ir embora e ficou alguns minutos fitando o volante. Sua mente um pouco bagunçada. Não que estivesse sentindo que fazia algo de errado, mas sabia bem que era arriscado. Era arriscado demais em contato com um humano o qual não conseguia "ver" os pensamentos. Stephenie Meyer tinha lhe mostrado os prós e os contras de tal situação. E nos livros só via os prós.

Não era nada simples aproximarem-se dos mortais, era como uma mensagem do que nunca mais seriam. Mas não havia modo de evitar os mortais, era depressivo, solitário demais. Carlisle sempre disse que tinham que conseguir se relacionar, levar uma vida normal, na medida do possível. E sempre disse que cada um tem seu próprio tempo para aceitar o fato de não ser mais normal e conseguir seguir em frente. Mas para Edward parecia complicado não empolgar-se, principalmente agora que achara Alex.

Segurou o volante e sorriu, ela era uma versão diferente demais de Bella Swan. E quando as comparava, só via uma semelhança: a de não deixar ler os pensamentos. Sabia bem que era isso uma das principais razões para estar querendo vê-la outra vez. E porque essa noite tinha feito tantas perguntas e a analisado tanto. Mas tinha algo mais, algo no jeito dela sorrir e de olhar fundo em seus olhos que pareciam contar um segredo. Um segredo que estava esperando por ele para se revelar.

Ligou o carro e partiu, sua mente ecoando as respostas dela. Poderia ter perguntado mais, pressionado mais sobre o porquê dela ter reagido tão intensamente à pergunta sobre amor. Será que já havia sofrido por amor? Será que ela ainda amava? Ou nunca sentira isso? Eram perguntas demais para nenhuma resposta. Com o tempo descobriria, com o tempo conseguiria entrar na mente dela. Diferente de como fazia com as outras pessoas, com ela seria de verdade e com permissão.

Estacionou o carro na frente do Hotel Munique e entrou pelo luxuoso saguão, uma ou duas cabeças se viraram em sua direção quando passou. Entrou no elevador e esperou pacientemente que o levasse até o 27º andar e entrou no quarto de número 2700, já ouvindo as vozes de seus familiares. A primeira a ver foi Alice, sentada em uma poltrona revestida de couro negro. A morena tinha um ar de felicidade, e nem precisou perguntar para saber o porquê.

Gostava de ver Alice sorrindo, era bom. Ela lembrava um anjo travesso quando sorria. Viu Rosalie levantar-se e sair do quarto, a mente dela entregando que estava brava. Entretanto Edward nada fez, apenas deixou que ela se fosse, sendo seguida por um Emmett meio sorridente. Isso passava, ela só estava sentindo medo. Medo de Edward fazer alguma coisa errada e expor a todos. E esse medo ele também sentia.

* * *

**_Evo, valeu por betar... Just, acho bom vc comentar, hein?? ahauahuha_**

**_E cadê os caps. de Mask??_**

**_Vivvi's, ainda babo na capa, todo santo dia... ahauhauha Valeu mesmo..._**

**_Leu? Gostou? Comenta?_**

**_Kiss_**


	4. Happy Birthday

_**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não são meus e eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo isso._

**_Vivvi, Just e Evoluxa, obrigado!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 3 – Happy Birthday_**

Olhou no relógio pela sexta vez desde que parara o carro duas ruas antes da sua, vendo que já eram quase oito horas da noite. Fazia três horas que havia saído de casa para "fazer a compra do mês". Deveria ser tempo suficiente para suas amigas entrarem com a chave que Mônica tinha para emergência e prepararem tudo. Decidiu que já tinha enrolado muito e deu a partida, chegando em sua casa rápido e vendo vários carros conhecidos estacionados dos dois lados da rua.

Balançou a cabeça e riu. Eles definitivamente não sabiam o significado da palavra surpresa. Desceu do carro e preparou-se para "ficar" surpresa com a festa. Abriu o portão segurando algumas sacolas de compra – todos produtos desnecessários – e a bolsa e viu pela janela da sala vários vultos se esconderem. Riu outra vez e fechou o portão, fazendo bastante barulho, dando tempo para os amigos se esconderem. Andou bem devagar até a porta e a abriu escutando todos os amigos gritarem: "Surpresa" ao mesmo tempo. Riu quando a luz foi acessa e pôde ver que sua sala estava inteira decorada. Balões, enfeites, uma mesa com o bolo, com vários doces e salgados e a famosa mesa dos presentes.

Muitos amigos se apertavam para abraçá-la e lhe desejar felicidades. As sacolas sumiram de suas mãos e ela foi arrastada para o quarto por Mônica, que era só sorrisos. Entraram e fecharam a porta.

-Não te enganamos nem um pouco, né?

-Não. – respondeu rindo e indo na direção do guarda-roupa. – Mas um dia vocês conseguem.

-Saco, quem te contou? – perguntou Mônica, sentando-se na cama.

-Ninguém. Vocês apenas são péssimas em relação a guardar segredos. – pegou um vestido vermelho do cabide e viu Mônica balançar a cabeça dizendo que não.

-Por Cristo, está calor e você está na sua casa. Vista-se confortavelmente. – levantou e foi até guarda-roupas da amiga e puxou uma blusa preta de alças finas com decote, calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e entregou-as na mão da amiga, sorrindo.

-Isso eu uso quando quero parecer louca. Hoje, não. – ia devolvendo as roupas para junto das outras quando Mônica segurou suas mãos e olhou em seus olhos.

-Espera lá, você não liga para o que veste quando está com a gente.

-Claro que ligo...

-Não, não liga. Alex, você foi de calça de moletom e blusão na festa de formatura do Finn. E hoje que é sua festa, na sua casa você quer usar vestido e salto alto?

Alex encarou os olhos verdes da amiga por um tempo, odiava a parte de serem tão parecidas por causa disso, Mônica sabia bem como ela era. Teria que contar que queria estar pelo menos apresentável para Edward. Se é que ele vinha. Respirou fundo e soltou-se delicadamente das mãos de Mônica, olhando para as roupas enquanto falava.

-É que um carinha...

-O de ontem? Ele vem? – Mônica perguntou espantada.

-Vem. – Alex olhou de novo para a amiga e percebeu que ela sorria. – Do que você está rindo?

-De você.

-Porque de mim?

-Alex, faz quanto tempo que você não beija alguém?

-Mas eu não...

-Não?! E convidou ele para festa? – Mônica foi em direção a porta ao ouvir alguém bater.

-Alex, tem um cara chamado Edward aí no portão. – avisou outra amiga e Mônica a dispensou.

-Se troque e vá atender a porta.

-Essa roupa? – perguntou incerta, olhando para a roupa em suas mãos.

-Tenho certeza de que ele não veio por causa de suas roupas. – Mônica ponderou e saiu.

Alex nunca havia se trocado tão rápido e colocara as meias trocadas duas vezes, ficando ainda mais ansiosa. Quando conseguiu sair do quarto percebeu que o som já estava ligado, as pessoas comiam e bebiam e conversavam. Andou rápido até o portão e foi quando o viu, de costas para si, uma das mãos no bolso da calça e na outra mão uma sacola de presente. Sorriu sem querer enquanto destrancava o portão.

-Oi.

-Oi. – respondeu Edward, olhando-a e sorrindo ao ver que ela estava vestida parecendo uma adolescente. – Feliz Aniversário.

Entregou a sacola de presente para ela e a viu ficar ainda mais feliz, chamando-o para entrar. Edward a seguiu entrando na sala enfeitada por balões de todas as cores e frases felizes, uma mesa na extrema direita com um bolo de chocolate no centro. Várias bandejas com doces e salgados, algumas garrafas com bebidas alcoólicas e refrigerantes. Na outra mesa, na esquerda, estavam vários presentes ainda não abertos e Alex foi até essa, colocando sua sacola junto com os outros presentes.

Olhou a sua volta vendo um pouco depois das mesas e pessoas, um sofá vermelho com almofadas pretas, uma mesa de centro com um vaso de flores artificiais. Uma estante com aparelhos eletrônicos e alguns porta-retratos. Ao final da sala, na direita havia uma porta que levava a cozinha, na esquerda havia um corredor. No fim do corredor o banheiro e ao lado o quarto de Alex. Edward gostou da casa, era aconchegante e pintada de amarelo bem claro, cortinas brancas nas janelas, com quadros espalhados pelas paredes. Percebeu que Alex o olhava com certa atenção e fitou-a por alguns segundos, vendo as mãos dela inquietas.

-Então, gostou da minha casa?

-Aconchegante.

-Quer comer ou beber alguma coisa? – ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Edward sabia bem porque ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dos seus, mas não entendia porque não conseguia desviar os seus dos dela.

Viu que com muito custo ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, balançando de leve a cabeça e tentou parar de mexer as mãos. Sorriu brevemente e olhou em volta ao ouvir as amigas de Alex conversando sobre eles. Olhou na direção delas, que no mesmo momento olharam em outra direção e fingiram conversar sobre outra coisa. Alex olhou para o relógio na parede atrás de Edward e percebeu que já eram nove horas.

-Ei pessoal, nove horas. – gritou Alex e todos se aproximaram da mesa de presentes. Edward apenas ficou olhando-a. – É uma tradição nossa, você abre os presentes na hora que nasceu.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e a viu se aproximar da mesa e pegar um presente. Viu-a falar o nome da pessoa que havia dado o presente e depois abria o embrulho, rindo e agradecendo. Ela parecia uma criança no Natal, pulava, ria, agradecia e abria outro presente. Ela ganhara várias roupas, sapatos, roupas íntimas, ursos de pelúcia e um DVD de uma banda que ela gostava. Edward a viu pegar a sacola de seu presente e lhe olhar feliz, abaixando os olhos para dentro da sacola e ficando de boca aberta ao ver o que tinha dentro. Não que fosse algo grandioso, era apenas algo que Alice afirmara que ela gostaria.

A morena puxou uma caixa não muito grande de dentro da sacola, sua tampa transparente entregava o que tinha dentro. Uma pulseira de prata de lei que parecia ser formada por elos de uma corrente que brilhavam com a mínima luz. Por um segundo todos os presentes ficaram olhando para ele, Alex não conseguia nem piscar e, quando o fez, andou até ele e abriu a caixa. Edward a viu pegando a pulseira e lhe entregando, esticando o braço esquerdo para que ele colocasse o presente.

Abriu o fecho com cuidado e colocou a pulseira no punho dela, fechando delicadamente, olhando-a nos olhos o tempo todo. Sentiu, por um milésimo, que a ponta de seus dedos encostaram na pele quente dela. E ela pareceu sentir isso também porque arrepiou-se, mas não afastou o braço.

-Como sabia?

-Sabia o quê? – perguntou apreensivo.

-Eu estava de olhou nesta pulseira fazia meses. – respondeu, olhando a jóia brilhando em seu punho.

-Passei na frente da loja e achei que combinava com você. – mentiu. Mataria Alice quando voltasse. Ela não lhe contara que a garota queria a pulseira, apenas falara que ela gostaria do presente.

-Ah, obrigada. – Alex agradeceu, olhando-o nos olhos e teve uma grande vontade de abraçá-lo para demonstrar sua felicidade, mas se conteve. Era melhor não assustar o menino.

----

Edward viu os poucos os amigos de Alex irem embora um a um, olhou no relógio da parede e percebeu que eram quase duas da amanhã. Era melhor ir também e deixá-la descansar. Vira a morena pular de grupinhos em grupinhos, para ser uma boa anfitriã, a noite toda. Conversara com ela diversas vezes, por mais minutos do que os outros e sempre banalidades. Levantou-se do sofá ao ver as últimas amigas dela se despedindo e aproximou-se devagar.

-Vou levá-las até o portão e já volto. – disse Alex quando ele parou perto de si.

-Mas eu já vou...

-Não. Já volto. – respondeu Alex, empurrando as amigas porta a fora. Edward colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e esperou. Quando Alex voltou, entrou sorrindo e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Você tem compromisso amanhã... hoje cedo?

-Não.

-Toque de recolher?

-Não.

-Então, fica mais um pouco. – Edward percebeu que era uma meia pergunta, meio ordem. Riu e balançou a cabeça, assentindo. – Ótimo, podemos conversar.

Não que não gostasse de conversar com Alex, é que precisava se policiar demais ao responder as perguntas dela, poderia dizer algo e acabar se comprometendo. Comprometendo toda sua família. E isso era a última coisa que queria. Viu a pegar uma grande cesta que servira de lixo no canto e começar a jogar copos plásticos e pratinhos dentro. Juntou alguns que estavam perto de si e jogou-os na cesta também.

-Você nunca me disse de onde veio. – comentou Alex, fechando uma garrafa de refrigerante e colocando-a junto com as outras. Olhou para Edward que estava de costas para si, recolhendo algumas embalagens vazias da mesa de presentes. Ele não respondeu e ela decidiu continuar a conversa. – Pretende ficar quanto tempo na cidade?

-Não sei, depende do meu humor. – respondeu, virando-se e jogando os embrulhos vazios na cesta.

-Você viaja muito? – terminou de pegar o lixo e foi andando até a cozinha sendo seguida por Edward.

-Um pouco. – entrou na cozinha e surpreendeu-se ao ver que estava impecável limpa. Chão de piso branco, azulejo salmão claro, prateleiras brancas. Fogão, geladeira e microondas pertos. Uma pequena mesa no canto com apenas duas cadeiras.

-Pretendo viajar nas férias. – comentou, jogando alguns talheres sujos na pia e olhando de canto de olho para Edward.

-Já tem destino?

-Ainda não, vou pesquisar lugares bonitos e baratos. – ela se virou e encostou-se à pia, olhando dentro dos olhos dele. – Recomenda algum lugar?

Edward deu de ombros e sorriu desculpando-se. Os lugares que poderia indicar provavelmente matariam a garota de frio. Viu a sorrir e balançar a cabeça andando em sua direção.

-Vou me trocar e já volto. Espera aqui na sala.

Alex foi até seu quarto, e caçou seu pijama e tentou se trocar o mais rápido que conseguia. Edward sentou-se no sofá da sala e apurou os ouvidos tentando captar qualquer som dela. Conseguia escutar o tecido das roupas dela escorregando pela pele morena de Alex, o coração acelerando um pouco, o perfume natural dela espalhado pela casa. Não era certo ficar escutando as roupas dela descerem por seu corpo cheio de curvas e pensar que gostaria de ver tal cena, mas era homem. Era um instinto básico, não poderia ser tão errado.

Saiu do quarto e voltou até a sala com uma blusa baby look azul e uma calça de pijamas rosa. Alex sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá e puxou as pernas pra cima, abraçando os joelhos. Ficou fitando Edward que estava muito calado, parecendo pensativo.

-Você não me conta nada concreto. – disse Alex com a voz baixa, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. Edward olhou-a dentro dos olhos castanhos e quis estar dentro da mente dela, pois não identificava pela voz e a expressão o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. – Apenas coisas que são banais. Parece que vai desaparecer e não quer que eu siga seus rastros.

-Não tenho porque desaparecer. E você também não contou nada de concreto. – retrucou, virando-se para ficar de frente para ela.

-Sou um livro aberto. – abriu os braços e sorriu fracamente.

-Onde estão seus pais?

-Moram no Brasil. – sua voz saiu chorosa. Morria de saudades dos pais, mas somente agora com essas férias é que poderia ir vê-los. – E os seus?

-Vieram na viagem. – pensou em Esme e Carlisle. Esme, sem dúvidas, adoraria conhecer Alex. – Quer sair amanhã?

Alex pareceu surpresa, estava esperando uma pergunta sobre sua vida, não um convite para um encontro. Assentiu e ficou a fitar Edward que, de repente, se levantou e olhou para a porta, como se estivesse assustado com alguma coisa. Ela também se levantou e ficou olhando-o com certa curiosidade, tentando entender a repentina atitude.

-Preciso ir embora.

-Certo. – Alex passou por ele e pegou a chave na porta e saiu. Edward não queria ficar dando bobeira nas ruas com o sol podendo nascer a qualquer momento, fazendo com que ele brilhasse e entregasse o que era. Ela abriu o portão e ele passou virando-se para olhá-la e percebeu que ela parecia querer perguntar algo. – Por que você não me toca?

Edward sorriu e levantou a mão direita encaixando-a no rosto de Alex, que sorriu com o toque e sentiu toda sua pele arrepiar com a pele gelada dele. Fez um breve carinho na bochecha dela, olhando fundo em seus olhos e afastou-se devagar, começando a descer a rua.

-Até amanhã, Alex! – sua voz parecia um sussurro e Alex não pôde evitar um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	5. Really Hot

___**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não são meus e eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo isso._

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 4 – Really Hot**_

Alex sentou-se na cama, encarando o guarda-roupa à frente e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Edward era diferente, extremamente diferente. Nunca tinha visto um rapaz com os olhos iguais aos dele, e mesmo assim sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar ou que já o tinha visto em algum momento de sua vida. Ele era marcante, atencioso e gentil. Balançou a pulseira de prata que ganhara dele e sorriu, nem a conhecia e já tinha dado um presente daqueles. Mas o que significava? Não tinha idéia do que aquele carinho em seu rosto poderia significar também. Ele queria ficar, namorar ou somente amizade?

Olhou o relógio ao lado de sua cama, na qual ficara o dia todo, somente se levantando para pegar salgados, frutas e sucos. Eram quase seis e meia e ele não ligara para combinar nada. Talvez fosse melhor assim, não era bom se apegar a alguém tão mais novo e que tinha muito para fazer da vida. Mas, por outro lado, ter um rapaz novo por perto tinha suas vantagens. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça reprovando-se – mas rindo – de pensar tais coisas sobre um rapaz que não havia nem beijado. E nem sabia se ia. Pegou os dois pratos vazios e o copo de suco e levantou-se, indo até a cozinha com calma. Deixou a louça suja para depois e começou a fazer o caminho de volta. Foi quando sentiu. Sentiu que seu celular ia tocar. Sentiu que era ele que ligaria.

Parou na porta do quarto e ficou fitando o celular jogado no colchão e, um segundo depois, ele realmente começou a tocar. Alex ficou paralisada, assustada com o que acabara de acontecer, nunca tinha passado por isso antes. Foi até o aparelho e o abriu, vendo um número restrito na tela, apertou o botão verde, e foi que percebeu que tremia. Tentou se acalmar e atendeu.

-Alô?

-Alex. – a voz de Edward era incerta.

-Oi, Edward. – Alex sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçarem. Como poderia saber que ele ligaria naquele momento, antes mesmo de o telefone tocar?

-Liguei numa péssima hora? – ele conseguiu identificar o nervosismo na voz dela.

-Não. Pode falar. – tentou se acalmar, estava sendo boba. Aquilo não era nada.

-Quer fazer alguma coisa?

-Com você? Claro!

-Ótimo, posso aí daqui a pouco.

Alex desligou o celular e decidiu deixar tal sensação estranha sobre o telefone pra lá, não traria nada de bom ficar se preocupando assim. E tinha que tomar um banho e se trocar porque Edward chegaria em poucos minutos.

----

Edward parou o carro na frente da casa de Alex e desceu ouvindo a morena ainda discursar sobre romance em livros e filmes.

-E, com toda certeza, é lindo se de ver no filme Amor Além da Vida que o mocinho abre mão do Paraíso para ficar no Inferno com a mulher suicida dele. Mas eu ainda acho que o tipo de sacrifício como Romeo e Juliet, ou até pode ser considerado sacrifício o fato de Sr. Darcy e Lizzy, terem que sofrer antes de conseguirem o amor, do que rejeitar algo como o Paraíso. – ele a ouviu falar tudo isso no portão, sem nem lembrar de o abrir. – E eu monopolizei a conversa de novo.

-Não, eu entendo seu ponto de vista. – respondeu calmamente.

-Mas não concorda nem um pouco. – ponderou Alex, abrindo o portão e deixando Edward passar para depois entrar e trancar.

Ele havia passado algumas horas antes e a levara para ver uma feira de livros e depois para jantar. Não que tivesse comido alguma coisa, mas conseguira se divertir. Conversaram sobre diversas coisas, filmes, livros, música, pessoas e empregos. Alex era uma garota que gostava de expressar o que sentia por tudo e não ligava se não agradava alguém. Personalidade forte e marcante. Por um lado tinham a ver, por outro eram extremamente diferentes. E isso fazia com que a conversa fluísse com naturalidade e rendesse ótimas risadas. E Edward notou que adorava ouvir a risada dela.

-Não que não concorde. – ele começou, seguindo-a para dentro da casa. – É que penso de outra forma.

-Que outra forma? – perguntou Alex, entrando em seu quarto com uma sacola cheia de livros. Ao perceber que Edward não a havia seguido, voltou até a sala e o viu parado perto do sofá. – Vem cá.

Edward pensou por dois segundos antes de mover os pés e andar até o quarto dela. Certo, nos livros de Stephenie ele vivia no quarto de Bella, "dormindo" com ela na mesma cama. Mas era diferente na vida real, e Alex parecia não dar a mínima. Entrou no quarto de paredes amarelas claras, uma cama de casal de madeira escura, colchão com lençol azul e fronhas também. Na frente da cama um guarda-roupa da mesma madeira que a cama e, logo ao lado, uma penteadeira com vários perfumes e cremes na tampa. Viu um porta-retratos ali, uma garotinha entre dois garotos bem fortes.

-Que outra forma? – perguntou Alex novamente, tirando as sandálias que estava usando e parou em frente a uma porta quase escondida pelo guarda-roupa.

-Amor Além da Vida é sobre sacrifício da alma. O homem prefere sofrer no Inferno a deixar a alma da mulher sozinha. Um amor capaz de tudo. – ela cruzou os braços, ainda segurando a sacola com os livros e ficou olhando Edward. – Em Romeo e Juliet existe uma falha de comunicação e isso acaba por matá-los. Mas ele preferem morrer juntos a ficarem sem o outro. E, no caso de Sr. Darcy e Lizzy, existem empecilhos colocados por eles mesmos e por suas criações, mas que não são grandes suficientes para destruir o amor que sentem. Nisso eles vão contra eles mesmos para ficarem juntos.

-E a conclusão?

-O amor dos três casais é o mesmo. Um amor sem limites ou barreiras. – Edward terminou sua conclusão e esperou alguns momentos para ver se Alex retrucava.

-Nossa...

-O que foi?

-Nunca vi um rapaz tão novo defender o amor com tanta vontade. – comentou Alex, virando-se para a porta perto do guarda-roupa. – Vem ver isso.

Edward aproximou-se de Alex olhando para a porta que ela mantinha aberta e viu um pequeno armário, cheio de livros, do chão ao teto. Livros de todos os tamanhos, grossuras e cores. Novos, velhos, de crianças e de contos eróticos. Viu Alex dar um passo dentro do armário – o único passo que qualquer um conseguiria – e colocar as novas aquisições junto com os outros. Ficou olhando todos os volumes tentando contar quantos livros estavam empilhados e viu na fileira do fundo, quase batendo no teto, três livros de capas pretas. Seus olhos se fixaram no nome: Stephenie Meyer nas três capas um pouco envelhecidas. Começou a imaginar o pior.

-Quer algum emprestado?

-Não, só me surpreendi com a quantidade.

Decidiu desviar os olhos dos livros antes que ela começasse a desconfiar sobre estar olhando tanto. E que explicação daria se ela começasse a perguntar? Se ela juntasse as peças e descobrisse que Edward Cullen de Forks era o mesmo que estava dentro do quarto dela. Aceitaria? Era melhor conversar com Alice para saber se Alex desconfiaria de algo, mas por enquanto a morena parecia não desconfiar de nada.

-Quer ficar um pouco?

-Melhor ir embora. – ele olhou primeiro para os próprios pés e depois para os olhos dela. Percebendo que ela estava pedindo com os olhos brilhantes para que ficasse, e por alguma estranha razão, não conseguia dizer que ia embora.

-Só um pouco? – Alex tentou não ficar ansiosa.

-Só um pouco. – Edward respondeu, sorrindo.

Alex sentou na cama e o chamou para sentar junto dela, vendo-o hesitar por alguns segundos. E quando o fez, o cheiro da pele dela parecia estar mais forte, como se ela tivesse passado um perfume. Tentou ao máximo ignorar o aroma doce de Alex, mas não estava sendo fácil. Ouvia o coração dela acelerar um pouco os batimentos e isso indicava que estava ansiosa ou nervosa.

-Você é novinho, mas não entendo. – olhou nos olhos dourados de Edward tentando não ficar ainda mais tensa. – Não forçando algo. É que você é diferente.

-E você também. – desejou mais do que nunca estar na mente dela, mas já começava a ter uma idéia do que ela falava.

-É que qualquer outro garoto já teria tentado... – deixou as últimas palavras para ele adivinhar. E agora morria de vergonha por que Edward havia desviado os olhos para a porta do quarto e parecia estar distante. Demorou alguns segundos – com ambos no mais puro silêncio – para perceber o porquê da hesitação. Envergonhou-se ainda mais. – Nossa, você é...

Alex jogou o corpo para trás, deitando-se e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, balançando a cabeça. Edward, que estava pensando em como sairia dessa nova situação, viu quando ela se jogou para trás e girou um pouco o corpo para olhá-la. Percebeu que a blusa havia subido um pouco por causa do movimento dela e agora parte da cintura dela estava mostra. Pele morena esticada por curvas. Olhá-la não ajudou em sua situação, era um vampiro, mas era homem. E tinha vontades.

-Eu deveria ter visto isso antes. – falou Alex, tirando as mãos do rosto e deixou-as ao lado do corpo, olhando para Edward. Ele a olhava de lado, prestado atenção ao que ela fazia e falava.

-Não sou virgem, se é isso eu está pensando, Alex! – respondeu, mais sério do que queria.

-Então realmente não entendo. – comentou Alex e continuou deitada, olhando Edward que parecia pensativo outra vez. Depois de alguns segundos, Edward deitou-se ao lado dela, os pés dos dois batendo no chão, ambos olhando o teto. Ele queria poder explicar porque o receio de beijá-la, de tocá-la, de tê-la. Mas como explicar para uma mortal que se ele perdesse o controle por um segundo poderia matá-la? Era uma situação complicada.

-Você não me deve explicações. – declarou Alex, sentindo a mão dele perto da sua.

-Não que não queira, Alex. É complicado. – disse Edward, ignorando a frase dela.

-Tudo bem, você já tem alguém na sua vida. Eu entendo. – levantou-se e parou encostada no batente da porta.

-Não. Não tenho. – sentou-se para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Fitou-a por alguns momentos, ela era uma garota bonita, envolvente e qualquer homem gostaria de dormir com ela. Mas, por mais que tentasse se controlar, sabia que uma hora perderia o controle de si mesmo, que o cheiro da pele dela seria demais para sua sede. O problema seria o que aconteceria quando perdesse o controle, não antes.

-Edward, está tudo bem. – deu de ombros e cruzou os braços, vendo-o olhar para si com mais determinação.

Levantou-se e andou até ela, colocando sua mão direita no rosto pequeno dela, vendo-a descruzar os braços e olhá-lo com atenção. Deixou seu dedão acariciar a bochecha dela por vários minutos, aproveitando essa aproximação de seus corpos. Sentindo a pele quente dela contra a sua fria, e parecia que a cada segundo a pele dela esquentava um pouco mais. Era fácil fugir dos toques de Bella Swan nos livros, na vida real era mais complicado. Era difícil refrear a vontade de beijá-la, de tocá-la por inteiro, de deitá-la na cama e fazê-la sua. Mas não podia, cedo demais, rápidos demais. Tinha que conversar com Alice, saber exatamente o que ela sabia. Entender o porquê de encontrar Alex, se é que tinha algum porquê.

-Vou embora. – disse bem baixo e inclinou-se beijando o canto da boca dela brevemente, e saiu do quarto.

Alex não conseguia se mover, sua pele onde ele tocara estava fria, porém todo o resto parecia estar pegando fogo. Nunca se sentira daquele jeito com ninguém. Nunca sentira tanta atração por outra pessoa, com vontades únicas e insanas. Engoliu em seco e piscou, percebendo que poderia ter passado vários minutos parada ali, naquela mesma posição, com as mesmas sensações e ele já estava longe. Andou até a porta da frente e a abriu, olhou para o portão e o viu trancado; como ele havia saído?

Balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta, apagou a luz da sala e foi para o quarto, tirou a calça e a blusa, e jogou-se na cama. Apagou a luz e cobriu-se, sua mente ainda tentando acalmar o resto de seu corpo.

----

Edward entrou no quarto de hotel onde estava hospedado e viu Alice sentada na cama, os braços cruzados e a expressão sempre alegre, desfeita. Passou por ela e parou perto da janela, escutando cada palavra que ela pensava. Do lado de fora da janela, a noite já ia alta e as pessoas começavam a se preparar para dormir. Se preparavam para segunda-feira que vinha cobrar muitas responsabilidades de todos. Virou-se e se apoiou no parapeito, encarando Alice, ainda sentada na cama, olhando para ele com os olhos dourados e rosto delicado.

Notou que ela usava uma saia azul longa, uma blusa de gola alta azul escura e estava descalça. Riu e voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, pessoa igual Alice não existia. Entretanto odiava vê-la assim, com a face séria, a mente parcialmente aberta e jeito frio. Caso ela não começasse a falar logo, iria irritar-se, e no momento não estava com cabeça para isso.

-Você já tinha me dito que isso iria acontecer. Só não achei que seria hoje.

-Ela não vai dormir essa noite pensando no que aconteceu. – disse, levantando-se e indo até o irmão. – E amanhã vai pesquisar lugares para conhecer durante a viagem que fará depois do Ano Novo.

Alice ficou fitando os olhos do irmão, revelando pouca coisa sobre o futuro de Alex. Porém desviou os olhos e virou-se indo na direção da porta tão subitamente que Edward estranhou e barrou seu caminho. A morena olhou-o nos olhos não gostando de sua atitude e cruzou novamente os braços. Ficaram a se olharem por vários segundos, e Alice fazia o possível para não deixar Edward ver mais do que já havia visto. Mas não conseguiu, percebeu pela expressão dele que já tinha visto o que ela tentara esconder.

-Quantos dias? – a voz de Edward era séria ao fazer a pergunta para a irmã.

-Amanhã. – Alice abaixou a cabeça e Edward deu passagem para ela sair. – Ela vai aceitar.

-Não é essa a questão e você sabe bem. – vociferou e andou nervoso até a janela.

-Mesmo que ela aceite e queira ficar com você? Essa não é a questão?

-Não quero uma Bella Swan em minha vida. Não quero prazos, contratos ou promessas sobre transformações.

-Não me preocuparia com isso se fosse você, e sim em me redimir. – Edward virou-se para encarar a irmã, que estava sorrindo novamente e olhava-o com alegria. – Ela odeia mentiras.

-Nem em sonhos, Alice. – alertou Edward pegando uma frase na mente da irmã. Outra informação.

-Ela vai pedir. E você vai aceitar. – Alice saiu do quarto saltitando e sorrindo. E Edward não conseguiu não sorrir, Alice conseguia contagiar qualquer um. Mas tinha um problema nas mãos.

A verdade poderia custar caro demais, poderia ser pesada demais para Alex. Óbvio que Alice não mostraria uma mentira, se ela havia dito que a morena aceitaria, acreditava. Mas a que custo Alex aceitaria a verdade? E como ela ligaria os pontos tão cedo? Que brecha ele havia dado? Qual pista ela seguira para descobrir a verdade?

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss._**


	6. The Book and The Truth

_****__Disclaimer:_ Esses personagens não são meus e eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo isso. 

**Evo:** valeu por betar...

**Just e Vivvi:** obrigada por lerem e comentarem...

**Pessoal, please comentem...**

_**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 5 – The Book and The Truth**_

Alex saiu da cama ao ver que já eram quase sete da manhã, pois e passar o resto do dia na cama não era mais seu plano. Tinha ficado acordada na cama o tempo todo, não conseguira nem cochilar de tão pensativa que estava. Não sabia se era por causa do avançado das horas ou porque sua mente estava em alerta por tantas horas, mas havia elaborado teorias insanas. Algumas ela anotara em um bloco de recados e lera, rindo por vários minutos.

Claro que nenhuma de suas questões fora respondida, e algumas a deixavam cada vez mais intrigada. Mas só teria respostas – se tivesse coragem de fazer as perguntas em voz alta – se visse Edward outra vez. E estava desejando que ele ligasse, porque não sabia como entrar em contato com ele.

Tomou banho decidindo deixar as questões insanas e teorias loucas para depois e resolveu que iria até o café da esquina usar o computador para fazer sua pesquisa sobre as cidades que gostaria de visitar. E depois ligaria para a loja de consertos de laptop para saber se o seu já estava pronto. Trocou-se e foi até a penteadeira, abriu a primeira gaveta e pegou um caderno de capa preta, abriu e puxou uma folha que estava dobrada. Colocou o papel dobrado no bolso da calça e pegou a carteira, o celular e as chaves do carro e saiu.

Não demorou nem vinte minutos tomando café e comendo dois bolinhos de amora e sentou-se na frente de um pc conectado a Internet. Olhou para os lados e viu apenas mais duas pessoas no café e voltou sua atenção para a tela, que estava em uma página de buscas. Sorrindo puxou o papel dobrado do bolso de trás da calça e o colocou na mesa, desdobrando e olhando a lista. Naquela lista estavam os nomes de todos os lugares que gostaria de conhecer, mas teria que pesquisar o preço primeiro, porque sabia que alguns daqueles lugares eram caros.

Quase uma hora depois Alex já havia riscado a maioria dos nomes da lista, alguns caros demais, alguns chatos demais. Passou para o nome seguinte e surpreendeu-se ao ler:

-Forks. – sua letra parecia meio torta e tinha um ponto de interrogação na frente. Tinha esquecido totalmente de pesquisar sobre essa cidade para saber se era real ou não.

Digitou Forks na caixa de busca, sua mente lembrando-se do nome dos livros que havia lido para despertar essa curiosidade sobre a cidade. Viu que havia milhões de resultados e no primeiro leu uma frase que fez suas mãos gelarem e o ar sumir de seus pulmões.

-"Forks: palco do romance de Edward Cullen e Bella Swan. Livros escritos pela famosa Stephenie Meyer..." – sua voz parecia a de uma pessoa estranha.

Edward Cullen. Agora lembrava perfeitamente de onde já ouvira falar esse nome, de onde parecia conhecer Edward. Já tinha lido os livros. Tinha os livros na sua casa. Balançou a cabeça e se levantou, era apenas uma coincidência. Deveria existir vários 'Edward Cullen' no mundo. Pagou a balconista e saiu do estabelecimento, entrando em seu carro com as pernas tremendo e as mãos suando frio. Com a mente trabalhando bem rápido, Alex desistira de ir na Mônica, tinha que ir para casa e pegar o livro, provar para si mesma que estava errada e que era coincidência.

Estacionou e entrou o mais rápido que conseguiu em sua casa, deixando a porta aberta, e correu até seu quarto. Abriu a porta do armário de livros e passou as mãos pelas lombadas, seus olhos mais lentos que suas mãos. Desesperou-se e puxou vários, deixando-os cair no chão e fazendo um enorme barulho. Viu as três capas pretas que procurava e as puxou do topo da pilha, sentando-se no chão com os livros no colo.

Primeiro ficou olhando para as capas, sua mente recordando das histórias ali escritas, das aventuras de Bella Swan. A mocinha apaixonada pelo vampiro Edward Cullen. Respirou fundo e abriu o de nome Twilight, folheou procurando pela descrição que Bella fazia dele, e sua mente já descrevia antes mesmo de achar a página. Mas Alex precisava provara para si mesma que não estava enganada, que não se equivocara. Seus olhos cravaram e marejaram nas linhas que descreviam Edward Cullen. Não era possível existir coincidência dessa magnitude. E ao mesmo tempo, o lado racional da mente de Alex dizia que aquilo era impossível, porque vampiros não existiam. Entretanto como é que se explicava Edward Cullen que ela conhecia, descrito nos mínimos – e mesmos – detalhes no livro?

Nessa hora a mente de Alex se calou.

----

Edward parou o carro na frente da casa de Alex, vendo a luz da sala acessa e a da garagem também. Porém tudo estava silencioso. Ele sabia o que aconteceria, Alice já tinha lhe dito que Alex descobrira. Agora era questão de conversar, e essa parte Alice fizera o favor de esconder dele. Tocou a campainha, viu a sombra de Alex passar pela janela e, segundos depois, ela abriu a porta e andou até o portão. Notou que ela não olhou uma vez em sua direção, apenas o chão ou o nada. Ela também não falou nada, apenas entrou na casa com Edward atrás e foi até a cozinha. Viu que ela usava shorts jeans curto, uma camisa velha de botões, descalça, os cabelos estavam molhados, entregando que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

Na mesa da cozinha estavam os três livros de Stephenie Meyer, com Eclipse aberto. Um bloco de notas com várias coisas escritas e uma folha com uma lista de nomes de lugares ao lado. Olhou Alex apoiada na pia, as mãos segurando o mármore com força, os olhos dela colados nos livros. Ouvia o coração dela batendo rápido, a respiração acelerada, audível para qualquer um que estivesse presente.

-Eu passei a tarde me dizendo que era uma simples coincidência. Que seu nome estar nesses livros era apenas coincidência. – ela o olhou por um breve segundo e voltou a olhar para os livros. – Afinal, Alexandra Light existem três, que eu conheço. Imagina no mundo.

Alex andou até chegar ao lado oposto da mesa e olhou fixamente para o livro aberto e virou uma página. Deixou seus olhos castanhos subirem devagar até fitarem os olhos dourados de Edward. E pela primeira vez Edward sabia exatamente o que Alex pensava. Ela estava magoada.

-Mas ficou difícil de levar como coincidência quando sua descrição bateu com a daqui. – ela cruzou os braços e continuou a olhá-lo. – Eu não quero... queria acreditar que era você nesse livro. Mas tem muita coisa contra você. E eu odeio mentiras, Edward. Odeio.

-Como? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar.

-O portão trancado ontem, iniciou minhas loucas teorias. E Forks te entregou. – mostrou a lista. E mesmo parado debaixo do batente da porta ele pôde ver na mesa, o papel escrito em preto com uma letra meio torta "Forks" e um ponto de interrogação na frente. – Eu li esses livros dois anos atrás e marquei que queria pesquisar para ver se Forks existia. Acabei por me esquecer e quando coloquei no site de busca hoje, teu nome apareceu junto. Foi questão de juntar peças.

-O que quer que eu te diga?

-A verdade, pra começar. É você? No livro, é você? – Edward apenas assentiu e entrou na cozinha, parando onde Alex estava antes. – E você... é...?

-Sim.

Alex deu um passo para trás por puro instinto. Ele estava brincando, enganando-a. Não era possível, simplesmente não existiam vampiros.

-Prove.

Edward assentiu e moveu-se, fazendo Alex dar outro passo para trás ao ver que ele havia sumido e aparecido ao seu lado segurando um objeto. Tudo isso em menos de um segundo. Em um piscar de olhos. Pegou o objeto que ele lhe entregava e percebeu que tremia. Segurou o porta-retratos que ficava na penteadeira em seu quarto, do outro lado da casa. Deixou o objeto na mesa e olhou Edward novamente, vendo que ele estava encostado na pia outra vez. Como se nunca tivesse se movido. Alex demorou alguns segundos para conseguir falar outra coisa.

-Tudo que está escrito nos livros, é real?

-Sim. Com uma dose gigante de fantasia.

-Qual é a parte da fantasia? – Alex sentiu as pernas bambearem e teve que se sentar. Seus olhos colados aos olhos de Edward.

-Tirando minha vida e da minha família, o resto é ficção. – declarou cruzando os braços. Ela estava nervosa, mas reagindo bem.

-Bella Swan? – sua curiosidade e a pontinha de ciúme falaram mais alto.

-Ficção.

-Você lê mentes?

-Sim. Menos a sua. – disse isso sorrindo e percebeu a surpresa dela. – Você é igual a Bella nos livros. Não consigo ler sua mente e não sei por quê.

-Por que... por que Stephenie Meyer decidiu escrever sobre vocês? – o medo começou a dar espaço para a curiosidade.

-Conhecemos Stephenie desde criança, e ela sempre disse que gostaria de escrever uma história com nossa família. Um dia apareceu com os rascunhos de Twilight em casa. – ele pareceu estar vivendo aquele dia novamente. – Todos gostamos da idéia e deixamos que ela escrevesse.

-Ela sabe sobre vocês?

-Sim. No momento só ela e você sabem. – a face dele tornou-se séria. – E tem que continuar assim.

-Não há problemas. Não faz minha cara ser internada em um hospício.

Os dois riram e o clima pesado pareceu amenizar. Não que Alex estivesse relaxada, apenas estava mais leve por descobrir a verdade e provar a si mesma que não estava ficando louca. Parou de rir e ficou olhando os livros, até onde conseguiria ficar calma? Era melhor perguntar tudo agora, saber sobre tudo agora, do que assustar-se com certas peculiaridades depois. Tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não olhou para Edward e sim suas próprias mãos.

-Eu acho que tenho o direito de perguntar o que quero, não? – olhou por um breve momento e o viu assentir. – E sem mentiras, Edward.

-Nunca menti, apenas não lhe contei certas coisas. – ele sorriu, fazendo Alex sorrir.

-Certo. Todos da sua família estão aqui?

-Sim.

-Eu vi seus irmãos na danceteria, certo? – ele balançou a cabeça assentindo. – E aquela que sorriu pra mim no estacionamento é Alice?

-Sim, e ela me preparou para hoje.

-Verdade, ela vê coisas que vão acontecer. – Alex balançou a cabeça e olhou para os livros e para as folhas de Eclipse. Seus olhos castanhos percorreram as linhas e riu ao fim da cena e fitou Edward. Que estava de braços cruzados e um sorriso calmo nos lábios, mas parecia curioso.

-Queria saber o que você está pensando.

-Isso deve ser novo para você, não? – Alex sentiu-se especial nesse momento, mas não pôde impedir de pensar que estava entrando em um filme de ficção. – Tudo sobre você é verdade? Tudo mesmo?

-O que você quer saber, Alex? – Edward desceu os olhos até as páginas do livro aberto e não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. – Oh, isso...

-Olha, eu só quero um sim ou não, certo? Pra poder saber onde posso pisar, tá? – Alex sentiu-se envergonhada outra vez, mas tinha que perguntar. Sua curiosidade era maior que tudo naquele momento.

-Quer saber se o que eu digo para Bella é verdade? Acho que sim.

-Acha?! – a voz da morena era meio decepcionada, meio empolgada.

-Não saberia te responder. – confessou Edward olhando fundo nos olhos de Alex, vendo-a tentar não perguntar mais nada. E não conseguindo.

-O que poderia acontecer?

-Você não quer ouvir essa reposta. – Alex cruzou os braços e recostou-se na cadeira, ficando extremamente séria. Edward decidiu responder. – Eu poderia perder o controle e te machucar.

-Me machucar como?

-Te quebrar no meio.

Alex ficou em silêncio, a resposta de Edward não lhe assustara, apenas era diferente. E mesmo assim não era algo concreto, não era fato que ele a mataria se tentasse algo. Mas decidiu deixar tal assunto de lado, era cedo demais para pensar nisso, ainda nem beijara o garoto. Nem sabia qual era a intenção dele com tudo aquilo. Nem a dele, nem a sua. O que queria com aquele rapaz? Por que se importava com o que ele queria ou achava? E por que ficara tão chateada quando descobrira que ele era um vampiro?

-Por que veio atrás de mim?

-Já te disse, você é diferente.

-Por que sou... mortal? – aquela era a frase mais louca que já dissera.

-Não. Porque não posso ler sua mente. Você me intrigou. – respondeu o mais sinceramente que conseguiu. Alex sorriu e engoliu em seco, as próximas perguntas seriam mais complicadas, mas menos constrangedoras que a sobre dormirem juntos.

-Eu quero conhecer sua família. O que acha?

-Eu já sabia que você ia perguntar isso, vi sem querer na mente de Alice. E falei com Esme e Carlisle. – deixou ela ficar curiosa por alguns segundos e continuou. – Eles querem te conhecer amanhã.

-Amanhã?! Certo... – Alex sentiu-se ansiosa de uma hora para outra. Iria conhecer uma família de vampiros. Vampiros saídos de um livro que amara ler. Olhou para Edward vendo-o olhar fixamente para as páginas do livro aberto. Fechou-o e viu o ruivo subir os olhos até os seus, como se ele estivesse percebendo somente agora que ela estava ali.

-Você ainda quer me perguntar alguma coisa. – afirmou Edward, vendo-a olhar para outra direção, tentando não encará-lo ao máximo.

-Edward eu li os livros e sei várias coisas sobre você. Não sei se todas são reais, mas algumas você já provou que são. – olhou-o por alguns momentos e desviou. – Você... caça?

-Sim, daqui duas semanas vou novamente. E Emmett vai junto.

-Animais? – a ansiedade era palpável em sua voz.

-Sim.

Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, a mente de Alex trabalhando bem rápido. Uma coisa era você ler sobre essas coisas, outra era escutar direto da boca do vampiro. Não podia ficar pensando muitos naquelas coisas ou ficaria louca, era melhor assimilar aos poucos e deixar acontecer. Seja lá o que tiver que acontecer. Edward gostava de vê-la analisando os fatos, de vê-la assimilando e reagindo bem. Não achava que fosse tão simples contar para um mortal o que era. Sempre imaginou tal pessoa correndo e gritando, implorando para não ser morta. Mas Alex o surpreendia cada vez mais. Até parecia que sabia sobre ele fazia anos.

-Certo, eu vou perguntar antes que fique louca. – declarou Alex, levantando e dando alguns passos a esmo. – Isso é o que?

-Isso o quê?

-Nós. – sentiu-se meio boba por querer que ele respondesse algo que nem ela conseguia.

-Não sei... o que você acha que é? – Edward viu Alex lhe olhar com certa preocupação.

-Eu também não sei. – finalmente disse depois de pensar muito.

-Eu acho que pode ser o que quisermos. – sugeriu, sorrindo e ouviu o coração dela desacelerar os batimentos, se acalmando.

-Eu sei o que quero. – disso meio tímida.

-E o que é?

-Ficar com você. – explicou e percebeu que parecia uma adolescente. – Não ficar... é... estar com você. – ele balançou a cabeça várias vezes, indicando que havia entendido. – E você?

-Estar com você. – sentiu-se um adolescente se declarando para a namorada, mas mesmo tímido não desviou os olhos dos dela nem por um segundo.

-Bom, nisso nós concordamos. – Alex disse, rindo e sentou-se novamente. Edward também riu brevemente e sentou-se de frente pra ela. Agora era mais fácil levar essa situação com algumas coisas explicadas.

* * *

**_Comentem?? Please??_**

**_Kiss_**


	7. Family

___**Disclaimer:**_ Esses personagens não são meus e eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo isso.

_**Capítulo 6 - Family**_

-Quem são os garotos na foto com você? – Edward perguntou, mostrando o quadro para ela.

-André e Marcos, amigos de infância. Do Brasil. – Alex olhou para a foto com carinho. – Eles sempre foram grandes assim, mas eu sou a mais velha de nós três. Eles são praticamente crianças que cresceram demais.

-Você morou quanto tempo no Brasil?

-Doze anos. Eu nasci aqui e quando tinha quatro anos, meus pais tiveram que se mudar para lá por causa da empresa que trabalhavam. Lá nós moramos em um prédio da empresa, com várias famílias que eram daqui também. Eu conheci o André e o Marcos lá, os pais deles também trabalhavam lá. Voltei para New York quando fiz dezesseis.

-Seus pais ficaram lá?

-Sim. – ela sentiu o coração apertar ao lembrar a quanto tempo não via os pais e os amigos. – Mas acho que eles vão vir passar o Natal comigo.

-Isso é bom. – Edward queria perguntar mais, mas achou que deveria deixar para outra hora.

-Bom, eu acho que agora você tem mais direito de perguntar as coisas do que eu. Já sei boa parte das coisas sobre você por causa dos livros. – declarou Alex, recostando-se na cadeira e ficou olhando Edward nos olhos. Assimilando mais algumas informações.

-Certas coisas é melhor descobrir com o tempo.

-E temos tempo?

-Até onde sei, sim. – percebeu certa insegurança na voz dela, mas preferiu não falar nada. Talvez ela achasse que ele iria embora a qualquer momento.

-Vai ficar hoje? Soube que vai chegar uma frente fria essa madrugada e o sol não sai amanhã. – disse um pouco nervosa, mas olhando para o rapaz a sua frente. Era bem mais difícil do que achava deixá-lo ir embora.

-Posso ficar por algumas horas.

Edward gostava de estar com Alex, e, mesmo correndo o risco de perder o controle, não queria ir embora. Sentia que as horas se arrastavam ainda mais quando estavam longe, e não era necessário ficarem conversando o tempo todo. Às vezes gostava de ficar apenas observando-a, o jeito dela mexer os lábios quando estava pensando seriamente, ou quando estava alegre. Quando a pele dela eriçava ao ficar perto dela ou tocá-la. O sorriso de vergonha ou de real felicidade. Era realmente bom ter que descobrir Alex ao invés de 'lê-la' pela mente. Era um pouco mais instigante.

-Eu não dormi noite passada, bolando teorias loucas. Importa-se de ficarmos no quarto? – Alex ia se levantando, mas sentou-se outra vez e olho os livros. – Não, quarto não. Você fica sessenta por cento de seus dias no quarto de Bella, nos livros.

-É uma ficção, Alex. – Edward sorriu ao responder. Era legal vê-la preocupada em não ser Bella.

-Mesmo assim. Vem, vamos para a sala. – levantou de vez e esticou a mão para ele. Edward olhou a mão da morena, esticada, esperando pela sua e demorou alguns segundos para se levantar. Segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos e a viu deixar um sorriso sincero se espalhar pelo rosto.

Andaram devagar até a sala, Edward perguntando-se como um gesto tão simples poderia deixá-la tão feliz. E como ele, não queria soltá-la tão cedo. A pele quente dela, os dedos entrelaçados, o coração dela batendo um pouco mais rápido do que antes e o sorriso sincero que ela dava. Tudo formava um quadro que Edward não estava acostumado a ver. Algo novo e, de algum modo, diferente. Extremamente diferente. Sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá, Alex colocou as pernas junto do peito, segurando os joelhos, ainda sem soltar a mão de Edward.

-Era estranho não saber o porquê de sua pele ser tão fria. – Edward soltou sua mão da dela e desviou os olhos da morena, fixando na estante a frente. – Mas agora que sei, não me importo. – a morena esticou a mão para que ele voltasse a segurá-la. – Edward, sua pele fria é o que menos me preocupa.

-Algo em mim lhe preocupa? – Edward afastou-se um pouco dela no sofá.

Alex percebeu que falara as coisas erradas e ficou apreensiva ao vê-lo se afastar um pouco. Respirou fundo, desceu os pés do sofá e olhou para Edward vendo-o examiná-la com muito cuidado. A frase tinha deixado-o um pouco preocupado, e ela entendia perfeitamente o porquê de ele reagira assim. Se era difícil contar para alguém sobre ser vampiro, imagina escutar tal frase e perceber que o humanos pode ter medo de você.

-Olha, é fácil entender que você é vampiro. E eu gosto do toque da sua pele fria em mim, mas não é simples...

-Ter alguém que pode sugar seu sangue, por perto? – ele completou a frase se levantando e se afastando dela.

-Não! – Alex também se levantou. – Edward você não me assusta nesse sentindo. Na verdade, você não me assusta. – ela deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se dele. – Se você quisesse, você já teria me matado. E sei que você não vai fazer isso. É que...

Alex afastou-se e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, andando pela sala, tentando não ficar mais nervosa do que já estava. Mas era difícil, e tinha que explicar para Edward o que aquela frase queria dizer ou ele deixaria de vir vê-la. E isso não era uma opção.

-Certo, não consigo confiar em mim quando você está por perto. – ela o olhou e percebeu que ele não havia entendido. Resolveu explicar melhor. – Olha, você tem medo de perder o controle e me matar. Eu tenho medo de perder o controle... 

Balançou as mãos, rezando para ele entender o resto da frase e não fazê-la falar. Era vergonhoso ter que ficar explicando essas coisas, mas parecia que teria que ser assim sempre que tocasse nesse assunto. Edward olhou-a com muita atenção e entendeu o que ela queria dizer, e assentiu, permitindo que ela ficasse mais calma e que não precisasse terminar a frase. Não sabia como se sentir com relação ao que acabar de descobrir. Ela não sentia medo dele, mas de si mesma. Era algo que chegava a ser extremamente interessante.

-Ótimo, agora você me acha uma maníaca sexual! – Alex declarou e bateu as mãos nas coxas, ficando ainda mais frustrada. Edward só conseguiu deixar uma baixa risada escapar, o que fez Alex lhe olhar surpresa.

-Não, não acho.

-Edward, eu nem te beijei, e Deus sabe como eu quero isso. – disse Alex e logo depois tapou a boca com as mãos. Esperou alguns segundos e destapou a boca, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Vamos na ordem. Eu quero te beijar, e já disse isso. Mas é que quando estou perto de você eu acho que... – ela balançou as mãos como se estivesse se abanando. Edward riu. – Eu acho que ficar quente como um vulcão não descreve bem o que sinto.

Ambos deram risada e Alex sentiu-se um pouco mais leve. Mesmo que ainda quisesse se explicar melhor, achava que já tinha conseguido se fazer entender. E Edward deixara que ela continuasse se explicando, pois já havia entendido tudo da primeira vez. Sentou-se outra vez no sofá e viu que Alex ficara parada, em pé, lhe olhando, o rosto transformando-se de risonho para o sério rapidamente. Ela franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio inferior devagar, e Edward achou que ela ficava bonita com essa cara de pensativa.

-Vai dizer para sua família que sou sua amiga?

-Não. Não vou dizer nada, na verdade. – viu Alex cruzar os braços, esperando a continuação da frase. – Você vai falar.

-Eu! – espantou-se Alex.

-Sim.

-E eu vou falar o quê? – Alex espantou-se ainda mais ao vê-lo dar de ombros. – Edward não é assim que as coisas são.

-Eu sei. – olhou-a, tentando não sorrir e pôde ver que ela o analisava, como se estivesse descobrindo algo.

-Você já sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe?

-Alice me deixou por dentro das novidades. Sei o que você vai falar.

-O que eu "posso" falar. – corrigiu Alex. Edward espantou-se ao perceber que ela estava certa, mas mesmo assim, sorriu.

Alex, o que você disser, estará certa. – a voz de Edward era firme e parecia um pouco séria demais.

-Duvido muito. – jogou-se no sofá e abraçou os joelhos novamente, apoiando o queixo neles. Calou-se por vários minutos e bocejou, vendo que Edward a analisava todo esse tempo. – Você não dorme, né?

-Não.

-Adoraria ser assim. – o rosto de Edward tornou-se sério e ele parecia nem respirar. – Oh, pare de besteira. Não disse vampira. – e bocejou outra vez.

-Melhor eu ir embora. – declarou Edward, levantando-se e Alex fez o mesmo.

-Que horas amanhã?

-Passo aqui às sete e meia, certo? – Alex assentiu e bocejou outra vez, fazendo o vampiro rir. – Boa noite, Alex.

Alex sorriu ao sentir a mão esquerda de Edward envolvendo a sua direita e entrelaçar seus dedos, e mesmo que ele não a tivesse puxado para junto dele, o corpo dela se moveu. Ficaram poucos centímetros separados, Alex olhava para cima e sentia cada vez mais frio. O frio dele.

Edward olhava para baixo, seus olhos dourados colados nos castanhos dela. Ouvia o coração da morena batendo forte, quase como um tambor. E não ignorava o fato da pele dela ter esquentado um pouco, fazendo jus a metáfora que ela tinha usado sobre o vulcão. Inclinou-se contra ela, deixando seus lábios a milímetros do dela e sentiu-se uma criança de cinco anos. Beijar era a coisa mais simples; então por que não estava conseguindo fazer? Alex havia fechado os olhos e parecia uma criança também. Moveu-se os milímetros que faltava e tocou seus lábios frios aos quente dela. Era bom, instigante. Perigoso.

Afastou-se vários passos, vendo Alex com os olhos abertos e um sorriso compreensivo. Ela levou a ponta dos dedos da mão esquerda até a boca e tocou os lábios de leve. Os olhos ainda colados em Edward.

-Eu já esperava essa reação.

-Me desculpe. – aproximou-se dois passos dela, mantendo uma distância segura.

-Ei, eu entendo. Temos um bom tempo para te fazer perder esse receio. – encorajou Alex, sorrindo.

-Sim. – concordou Edward um pouco mais aliviado. – Agora eu vou. Sério.

-Certo. Preciso abrir o portão?

-Não. – sorriu ao vê-la sorrir ainda mais. – Até amanhã.

-Até. – e Alex viu Edward desaparecer.

----

-Inferno! Odeio minhas roupas. – Alex reclamou pela oitava vez e jogou-se deitada na cama somente de roupas de baixo. Estava a quase duas horas tentando achar uma roupa para ir conhecer a família de Edward, e odiara cada peça que vestira.

-Alex? Posso entrar? – a voz de Edward do lado de fora do quarto parecia séria. Alex sorriu ao perceber que não mais precisaria abrir a porta para ele, e por imaginar qual seria a reação dele se respondesse que poderia entrar e a encontrasse somente com aquelas rendas vermelhas.

-Só um segundo. – vestiu o roupão e sentou-se na cama, tentando parecer calma. – Pode entrar.

Edward entrou e a viu sentada na cama com o rosto sério e várias peças de roupas jogadas no chão e várias outras na cama. 

–Já são sete e meia?

-Sim, mas eu espero lá na sala. – disse Edward, percebendo que a morena iria demorar mais um pouco.

-Eu não tenho roupa. Você vai secar me esperando. – reclamou Alex e viu Edward olhar todas as roupas jogadas e para si novamente.

-Alex, você tem várias roupas.

-E nenhuma fica bem em mim. – cruzou os braços, parecendo uma menina mimada.

-Alex, te garanto que meu pais e meus irmãos não vão se preocupar com suas roupas. – ele a viu deixar escapar um pequeno sorriso e se levantar.

Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, sabia que agora ela demoraria pouco. Sentou-se no sofá e percebeu que na mesa de centro estava o livro Eclipse. Puxou-o para si e ficou a passar as páginas, sem realmente ler o que estava escrito. Era de se esperar que Alex fosse ler esses livros outra vez, assimilar algumas outras coisas, entender algumas de suas reações. E não a culpava por isso, ela realmente tinha que ler aquelas páginas e perceber que Bella Swan não existia e que ele, sim. E que várias coisas eram tão reais e sérias que ele não poderia ignorar, apesar de já perceber que ela entendia as coisas sérias.

Fechou o livro e o colou na mesa outra vez, a voz de Esme voltando em sua mente, lhe fazendo sorrir. "Se ela fosse errada, você não estaria feliz." E sabia que ela estava certa. Felicidade. Era realmente bom ver que as pessoas percebiam que ele estava mais alegre com a presença de Alex. Deixaria as coisas acontecerem, ela mesmo dissera isso, que era melhor deixar acontecer, por que se forçassem não daria certo. E ambos queriam ver aquilo dar certo.

Ouviu a porta do quarto dela se abrir e se levantou, olhando na direção do corredor, vendo Alex vir andando calma e com um sorriso envergonhado. Sorriu ao ver que ela estava de sandálias de salto baixo, saia preta de pregas e uma blusa preta de mangas curtas, com o nome de uma banda. Os cabelos curtos presos em um rabo de cavalo que deixava várias mexas escaparem. Estava linda.

-Acha que vão se importar seu eu for assim?

-Não. Está bonita. – declarou Edward, aproximando-se e pegando a mão dela.

Alex entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e sentiu-se confortável com o frio. Edward sentiu-se bem ao vê-la se arrepiar.

----

Encostou-se na parede oposta a das portas do elevador e respirou fundo, estava ansiosa. E para ser totalmente sincera, com um pouco de medo. Medo de a família de Edward não gostar dela, de rejeitá-la por ser mortal. Ali estava um pensamento extremamente diferente.

-Alex, você está tremendo. – Edward comentou, olhando preocupado para a morena e aproximou-se dela.

-Só ansiedade. – disse e aproximou-se de Edward, abraçando-o. Percebeu depois de um segundo que era a primeira vez que se abraçavam. Ainda sem soltá-lo, levantou o rosto e encostou o queixo no peito dele, olhando-o. Edward estava sério, as mãos paradas ao lado de seu corpo, os olhos dourados lhe fitando. – Você pode me abraçar.

Edward sentia o corpo quente de Alex contra o seu, e que a morena não iria soltá-lo. Ela disse que o faria perder os receios, e já estava começando. Colocou os braços envolta da cintura dela, sem fazer força alguma e a viu sorrir, mas um gesto simples que a fizera ficar feliz. E entendia o porquê. O elevador balançou brevemente e parou, as portas abriram e Alex soltou-se devagar de Edward, sentindo que não era isso que seu corpo queria.

Saíram do elevador de mãos dadas, Edward sentindo-se bem por ter conseguido superar mais essa situação. Era bom vê-la sorrir daquele jeito por uma atitude sua. Pararam na frente da porta com o número 2700 e Edward virou Alex para si, vendo que a morena estava nervosa novamente. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, beijando os lábios dela por um breve segundo e viu que ela estava surpresa.

-Fique calma. – pediu Edward, abrindo a porta e dando passagem para que ela entrasse. Alex entrou no quarto ainda sentindo os lábios de Edward nos seus, como se a sensação não fosse desaparecer. Viu todos os outros membros da família parados perto da janela e seu coração deu um salto, eles eram exatamente como tinha imaginado ao ler a descrição de Bella Swan. Todos eram lindos como Edward, com peles pálidas e olhou dourados.

A primeira a se aproximar foi Esme, que parou próxima a Alex e sorriu abertamente sentindo-se feliz ao ver a morena ali. Chamou Carlisle para perto e Alex não conseguiu segurar um suspiro, tamanha a beleza do homem. Edward riu.

-Alex, estes são meus pais. Esme e Carlisle. – disse Edward, percebendo que a morena estava imobilizada, mas sorria.

-Prazer. – Alex conseguiu dizer algo e estendeu a mão para que eles a segurasse. Por um segundo achou que eles não queriam tocá-la, mas Esme segurou sua mão com carinho e sorriu mais uma vez.

-O prazer é nosso. – disse Carlisle, mexendo brevemente os cabelos loiros e sorrindo. Alex suspirou outra vez. 

-Esses são Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. – disse Edward, virando Alex para os irmãos, rindo quando ouviu o coração dela acelerar.

-Meu Deus, vocês são lindos. – Alex deixou escapar e depois ficou envergonhada. Sorriu para todos, percebendo que a antipatia de Rosalie não era somente com Bella. Resolveu ignorar isso e voltar sua atenção aos outros, que pareciam felizes por ela estar ali.

-Você quer comer algo? – perguntou Edward para Alex e a viu negar.

-Ótimo, assim ela pode me mostrar a tatuagem de borboleta que ela tem. – disse Alice se aproximando do casal, enquanto os outros se afastavam, entrando na sala de estar, ao lado do quarto.

-Como você sabe... Ah, você vê o futuro. – lembrou Alex, mas intrigou-se no segundo seguinte. – Eu tenho essa tatuagem faz muitos anos, se você vê o futuro, como sabe dela?

-Você vai mostrá-la para Edward. – Alice respondeu com simplicidade, porém Alex ficou vermelha e olhou para os próprios pés. Edward entendeu o que Alice quis dizer e viu a reação que causara em Alex. Por um lado queria matar Alice, por outro queria rir da situação.

-Depois te mostro. – respondeu Alex, ainda olhando para os próprios pés.

-Edward não vai se importar. – disse Alice, segurando Alex pelos ombros e direcionando-a para perto da janela. Edward ainda ficou parado no mesmo lugar alguns segundos e depois resolveu juntar-se aos outros na sala de estar. – Você me mostra a tatuagem depois, agora quero falar com você.

-Falar o quê?

-Olha, eu gostei de você, desde que te vi na minha visão, alguns dias atrás. – ela sorriu e olhou com aqueles olhos dourados brilhantes para Alex. Que não conseguia ficar sem sorrir perante o rosto angelical da vampira. – Mas Edward é complicado. Meio... tímido demais para o bem dele, pode se dizer.

-Já percebi. – declarou, sorrindo e lembrando-se das reações do rapaz.

-Mas já faz algum tempo que ele não se importa com alguém, como está fazendo com você. – Alice tornou-se séria nesse momento. – E eu já vi um pouco do que vai acontecer entre vocês. E... por favor... tenha paciência.

-Paciência? – Alex sentiu-se incerta, paciência não era uma das suas maiores virtudes.

-É que... Edward pode ser bem cabeça-dura quando quer. – confessou Alice, tentando não dizer as coisas que tinha visto. – Só ter um pouco de paciência e tudo dará certo.

Você pode me dizer exatamente paciência em quê? – Alice apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando que era exatamente o que Alex estava pensando.

Alex balançou a cabeça várias vezes concordando, já sabia que em tal departamento teria que ter muita, muita paciência. Mas se Alice estava a dizer que tudo daria certo, acreditava.

-Certo, Alice. Pode deixar que serei extremamente paciente.

-Não, você não vai. Mas vai tentar. – respondeu Alice, sorrindo e começando a andar na direção da sala de estar. Entretanto, a morena parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para Alex. – Ah, a tatuagem.

-Certo... – Alex virou-se de lado e olhou por todo o quarto, conferindo se não havia mais ninguém. Só então levantou a saia mostrando a coxa direita e um pouco do bumbum, onde tinha uma tatuagem de três borboletas: uma azul, uma vermelha e a última negra.

-São lindas. – declarou Alice, sorrindo e voltando a andar na direção da outra sala. Alex ajeitou a saia e seguiu a morena sorrindo, somente Alice para fazer tais coisas.

----

-Queria poder saber o que está pensando. – disse Edward para Alex, que estava sentada em um dos sofás da luxuosa sala de estar.

Apenas prestando atenção na sua família. – declarou Alex sorrindo brevemente e olhou para Esme que sentara ao seu lado. A mulher tinha um rosto calmo, um sorriso sincero e olhos brilhantes; a verdadeira figura materna.

-Edward me disse que você morou no Brasil. Por que voltou para New York?

-Eu... meio que fui... obrigada. – disse Alex um pouco envergonhada, mas não deixou de olhar para Esme por nenhum momento.

-Obrigada? – questionou Carlisle, que se aproximou naquele momento.

-É. Pode se dizer que eu era uma garota problema. – riu baixo ao falar de si mesmo daquele jeito. Edward interessou-se pela conversa.

-Você causou muitos problemas para seus pais? – Esme perguntou com uma voz calma e suave.

-Eu sempre fui uma criança arteira e ao virar adolescente, piorei. Rebeldia, sabe? – respondeu, sorrindo quando viu Esme e Carlisle balançarem a cabeça, assentindo.

-Muitos problemas? – Emmett perguntou e só agora Alex via que todos estavam prestando atenção nela.

-Vários.

-Quais? – Alice quis saber.

-Bom, comecei matando aulas, depois fugia de madrugada para ficar na praça com os amigos. E aos quinze fiz uma tatuagem de borboletas e... bom, causei. – Edward percebeu que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas resolveu deixar para perguntar depois. – Meus pais acharam melhor me mandar para morar com a minha avó.

-Aí você criou juízo? – Esme perguntou realmente interessada no assunto.

-Sim, minha avó era muito rígida.

-Ela já se foi?

-Sim, faz três anos. – os olhos da morena marejaram, mas ela tratou de sorrir e fazer as lágrimas sumirem. – Mas ela me ensinou coisas importantes. Foi difícil, mas aprendi.

-Isso é muito bom. – disse Carlisle. Alex assentiu e viu Edward mexer-se ao seu lado.

-O que foi?

-Você não aprontava sozinha. – declarou o ruivo, lembrando-se dos dois amigos da foto do quarto dela. Alex sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas achou melhor não dizer nada.

-Não, eu aprontava com André e Marcos. – virou para os outros para explicar. – São dois amigos de lá, que só não foram mandados para cá, porque não tinham mais nenhum parente aqui.

Edward não voltou a tocar no assunto, mas ficou encucado com o que Alex estava escondendo. Ficaram mais algumas horas conversando e Esme, no final, convidou Alex para um jantar de verdade. Não que os vampiros fossem comer algo, mas a morena não agüentaria outra noite sem comida alguma.

* * *

**_Comentem?_**

**_Kiss_**


	8. In To The Night

_****__Disclaimer:_ Esses personagens não são meus e eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo isso.

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 7- In To The Night**_

Alex entrou no carro de Edward pensativa, escutara vários conselhos de Esme sobre o ruivo, por que ela poderia precisar de tato para lidar com ele em várias situações. Sua mente ainda estava presa no ciúme não declarado que ele demonstrara por André e Marcos, durante a conversa sobre a volta dela para New York. Era besteira dele, mas por quê? Porque sentir ciúme de duas pessoas que ela não via em quase oito anos?

Edward ligou o carro e partiu, percebendo que Alex estava muito quieta, pensativa. Tentou entender o que se passava pela expressão dela, mas não conseguiu. As ruas estavam quase desertas naquela noite de terça-feira. Decidiu acelerar um pouco, mas a morena pareceu não notar. Foi quando teve uma idéia e virou o carro na esquina com a placa que dizia: "Auto estrada". Acelerou desviando de alguns carros na rua e viu Alex lhe olhar e depois para o painel, conferindo a velocidade que estavam.

-Aonde vamos?

-Correr.

-Correr para onde? – Alex viu o ruivo dar de ombros. Entraram na auto estrada e Edward acelerou ainda mais, vendo a morena ajeitar-se no banco e sorrir.

-Gosta de correr? – perguntou, passando a marcha e acelerando.

-Adoro. – respondeu, fechando os olhos e se deixou sentir nas curvas e desvios que Edward fazia. Era bom voltar a sentir certas sensações de sua adolescência.

Edward acelerou mais ao ver a estrada sem carros, somente o chão negro e o céu salpicado de estrelas a frente. Se continuasse em linha reta, em poucos minutos, estariam em um campo aberto. Pararia o carro ali e poderiam conversar, e talvez até conseguir descobrir o que ela não falou na frente de sua família. E mesmo que estivesse negando, queria saber o que mais poderia ter acontecido para que os pais a tivessem mandado de volta. Todo adolescente era um pouco complicado, mas só com as coisas que ela havia dito, não seriam motivos suficientes para os pais a mandarem de volta. Não, tinha algo mais, e tinha quase certeza que envolvia os amigos dela. André e Marcos. Não tivera boa impressão sobre os dois rapazes, era como se soubesse que eles eram problemas, e Alex não se encaixava naquele quadro de garota problema.

Viu a cerca que indicava o começo do campo e desacelerou, saindo da estrada principal e passando por um portão, com uma placa de "proibido entrar" quase caída. Andou mais um pouco, até estar no centro do campo, a escuridão sendo somente atormentada por seus faróis altos. Nem a lua, escondida por algumas nuvens, iluminava o campo. Desligou o carro por inteiro e virou-se para olhar Alex, vendo-a com perfeição na escuridão. Mas ela não pretendia ficar sem vê-lo e acendeu a luz do teto, fazendo Edward rir brevemente.

-Você ficou quieta. – comentou, vendo-a se ajeitar de lado no banco, ficando de frente para ele.

-Pensando. – ele levantou as duas sobrancelhas e ela riu. – Em você, em mim. Na sua frase.

-Que frase? – Edward sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando, mas decidiu que era melhor deixá-la falar o que estava pensando.

-De eu não aprontar sozinha quando morava no Brasil.

-Mas você não aprontava mesmo sozinha. – disse Edward, vendo-a rir e balançar a cabeça.

-Eu aprendi a bagunçar tudo com eles, não posso negar, mas quem os ensinou a serem garotos problemas, fui eu. – sorriu com sinceridade, tendo poucas coisas para se arrepender daquela época.

-Você não me parece uma garota problema. – Edward disse, vendo-a recostar a cabeça no banco e sorrir maliciosa. Era a primeira vez que via esse sorriso, e gostaria de ver outra vez.

-Isso eu não sou mais mesmo. Mas já fui. Já fui um problema ambulante. – desatou a rir e Edward recostou-se no banco para apreciar a morena. Era muito bom ter Alex por perto, mesmo com a curiosidade ao máximo para saber o quão problema ela já fora.

-O que você fazia para ser considerada um problema ambulante?

-Eu já disse pra você.

-Mas tem algo mais. – Alex olhou Edward com muita atenção, ele pegava as coisas no ar. Tentara esconder que tinham mais coisas – muitas mais – sobre seu passado, que ela não sabia se contava ou não. Decidiu que se podia brigar com Edward por ele não lhe contar que era vampiro, tinha que deixá-lo perguntar o que ele queria saber.

-Sim, tem mais.

-A verdadeira razão de seus pais terem te mandado de volta?

-Na verdade foi um apanhado de coisas. Meus pais cansaram. – lembrou-se do dia em que chegara no apartamento e suas malas estavam prontas. – Eu dei vários motivos para eles tomarem a atitude que tomaram, mas na época achei um absurdo.

-Como foi?

-É uma longa história, Edward.

-Ainda são onze e meia. – disse, sorrindo brevemente. – E quero saber como você era antes. Gostei da idéia de você rebelde.

-Você diz isso porque não me conheceu naquela época. – retrucou Alex, tentando sorrir sem forçar muito.

-Mas quero saber como você era. – Alex pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e respirou fundo, como se desistisse de lutar contra algo.

-Bom, eu sei quando eu percebi que estava diferente, mas não sei bem quando... – ela cruzou os braços. – tudo começou. Eu conhecia o André e o Marcos desde que me mudei para o prédio da empresa, e quando completei doze anos e eles onze, mudamos de escola e aí tudo desandou. Antes estudávamos em um colégio de freiras, tudo muito certo e tal. Mas saímos de lá e fomos para um colégio mais liberal.

Alex desviou seus olhos dos de Edward por alguns segundos, tentando se concentrar na história que contava e não em como queria aproveitar o tempo e o lugar com um pouco mais de esperteza. Mas tinha que se controlar ou iria parecer uma louca por sexo. O problema na verdade era que perto de Edward a temperatura de seu corpo se elevava sem esforço algum, e tinha uma imensa vontade de beijá-lo até ficar sem ar. Ela pelo menos. Porém resolveu continuar a narrativa.

- Começamos com coisas bem bobas, tipo matando aula ou deixando de fazer os deveres. E mesmo assim eu não achava que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada.

-Você era criança.

-Deixei de ser quando percebi que brigar na hora da saída era errado. E eu fazia mesmo assim. – Alex tornou-se séria. – E das brigas eu passei a ser famosa, ninguém mexia com nós três. Foi quando meus "inimigos" apareceram. – fez aspas com as mãos.

-Inimigos?

-Sim, algumas pessoas que só queriam estar perto de mim, por que eu era conhecida. Passamos a matar aula para irmos zoar pela cidade e ficamos nessa por quase dois anos. E começamos a ir ladeira abaixo, sem freio, nessa época.

-Ladeira abaixo, sem freio?

-É. Foi quando eu descobri que garotos eram mais que amigos. – sorriu envergonhada. – O André e o Marcos perceberam isso também, e ficou complicado. Muito complicado.

-Eles se apaixonaram por você. – concluiu Edward com a voz séria. Seria impossível agora esconder que não gostava daqueles rapazes, eles gostavam de Alex. E isso não era nada bom.

-Não digo que era paixão, mas que não ajudou, não ajudou mesmo. Eu fugia do apartamento de madrugada para ficar de papo na praça com uma galera. E foi numa dessas madrugadas que o Marcos me chamou para dar uma volta. – Alex viu que Edward estava muito sério, mas ele que pedira para contar. – Não achei aquilo normal, nós três nunca nos separávamos para nada. Mas fui mesmo assim, e depois de andarmos uns minutos ele começou a contar que gostava de mim e que me queria só pra ele.

-E você aceitou? – a voz de Edward estava ainda mais séria. Alex quis rir.

-Não, não gostava dele daquele jeito. Mas não abalou nossa amizade, ao menos eu não percebi. O grande problema foi quando o André se declarou também e eu fiquei sem saber o que falar. – Alex riu baixinho e mexeu-se no banco. – Recusei e tudo pareceu voltar ao normal, até conhecer as baladas. Nossa, eu com quatorze anos dizia para meus pais que ia dormir na casa de uma amiga e saía com os dois, ficava na rua até altas horas da madrugada.

-E em uma dessas madrugadas alguma coisa deu errado?

-Exato. O Marcos me roubou um selinho e o André viu. Eles brigaram e só pararam com meu choro. – Alex remexeu-se no banco, incomodada. – Me pediram desculpa, juraram que nunca mais fariam isso e que nossa amizade era o mais importante. E eu boba acreditei e seguimos em frente. Passou um ano e no meu aniversário de quinze anos, eles me deram um presente maravilhoso.

-Eles não tentaram nada com você durante esse ano? – Edward perguntou tentando parecer causal. E falhando.

-Não, mas tornaram-se ainda mais ciumentos com relação a outros garotos. Não deixavam ninguém chegar perto de mim com segundas intenções. – ela riu e Edward achou que ao menos nisso esses rapazes fizeram certo.

-E o que ele te deram de presente?

-Minha tatuagem. Cada borboleta representa um deles. A azul é do Marcos, a vermelha do André, e a negra pra mim.

-Uma borboleta negra?

-Sim, liderando as outras duas para o mau caminho. – a resposta saiu mais séria do que pretendera.

-Mas o que você me contou não são motivos para seus pais te mandarem de volta.

-Ah, mas eu ainda tenho meu ato final pra te contar. – a voz dela se tornou divertida. – Eu passei a fumar e a chegar em casa bêbada. Mentia descaradamente para meus pais. E em uma dessas noites em que eu bebia demais, acabei por causar o maior estrago. – balançou as mãos no ar, como se fosse capaz de explicar o estrago com aqueles gestos. – Dormi com o André. Mas não parei por aí, ah não. E tinha que complicar tudo, dormindo com o Marcos, quase um mês depois.

Edward virou-se para frente e colocou as duas mãos no volante, a respiração acelerada, como se realmente precisasse. Sabia que tinha algo bem obscuro sobre o passado de Alex com aqueles rapazes, mas nunca achou que era um laço afetivo desse grau. Entretanto, não podia considerar nada, eles já não faziam mais parte da realidade dela. Mas era difícil não sentir-se irritado ao pensar que eles fizeram o que ele queria fazer, mas não podia.

-Agora você entende por que odeio mentiras? Eu vi o quanto minhas mentiras machucaram meus pais e acabaram por me magoar também. – ela encostou a mão no ombro de Edward, tentando concluir aquela conversa de uma vez por todas. – Os meninos não voltaram a brigar, mas eu acabei por vir embora quase dois meses depois e nunca mais toquei nesse assunto.

-Essa foi a gota d'água para seus pais?

-Sim. Eles cansaram e decidiram que morar com minha avó, seria a melhor opção para me fazer andar na linha. E eles acertaram.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, Edward ainda segurando o volante e olhando para frente, parecendo paralisado. Alex permanecera com a mão no ombro dele, arrependendo-se de ter contado sua história para ele, porque agora não sabia o que Edward estava pensando. Resolveu tomar uma atitude para quebrar aquele silêncio opressor.

Ele sentiu a mão quente de Alex em seu queixo e virou-se para encará-la, percebendo somente naquele momento que ela estava perto. Os lábios quentes dela colaram-se aos seus e Edward não se afastou, mas todo seu corpo pareceu entrar em alerta. Seus ouvidos conseguiam ouvir ainda mais alto as batidas do coração dela, sua pele fria sentia a dela quente e o cheiro bom que ela exalava. Fechou os olhos e apertou o volante levemente, segurando-se, mantendo o controle sobre si mesmo. Aquilo era somente um beijo. Um beijo de lábios quente e doces, de uma garota bonita e de corpo tentador. Os lábios dela prenderam seu lábio inferior, sugando-o como num pedido para que ele abrisse os lábios e a deixasse beijá-lo com mais profundidade. Apertou os dedos envolta do volante e escutou um barulho de algo se quebrando.

Alex assustou-se com o barulho e afastou-se de Edward olhando para o volante, vendo que em uma das mãos ele segurava um pedaço de metal e plástico. Olhou o volante e viu que faltava um pedaço. Não conseguiu se segurar e desatou a rir, vendo Edward lhe olhar surpreso e um pouco envergonhado.

-Me desculpe. – pediu o ruivo.

-Imagina, isso foi interessante. – ao ver as duas sobrancelhas dele levantadas soube que teria que se explicar. – É uma reação diferente. E fomos mais longe do que da primeira vez. Evolução.

-Evolução. – Edward repetiu, jogando o pedaço do volante no banco de trás e olhando o estrago que tinha feito. Realmente fora uma reação diferente das outras e que tinha evoluído um pouco. Apesar de ainda sentir as sensações do beijo dela, no corpo todo.

-Quer ir embora?

-Melhor. – respondeu Edward ainda um pouco envergonhado.

-Então vamos. – Alex viu Edward ligar o carro e achou engraçado vê-lo dirigir o volante faltando um pedaço.

Levantou as pontas dos dedos da mão direita, tocando seus lábios gelados. Parecia que tinha chupado gelo e o hálito dele era refrescante, mas algo que não tinha nome, algo bom. E tinha vontade de beijar mais, muito mais. Beijar o suficiente para que nunca mais aquela sensação de gelado saísse de seus lábios. Mas sabia bem que tinha que ter paciência, exatamente como Alice havia dito. E no momento, paciência era a última coisa que queria sentir.

--

-Quer entrar?

-Acho que...

-Olha, eu acho que você deveria para de achar que vai me machucar.

-Preciso te mostrar o volante outra vez? – perguntou Edward e colocou as mãos nos bolsos e abaixou a cabeça.

-Tive uma idéia. – Alex puxou Edward pela camisa e encostou suas costas no portão de sua casa, vendo o ruivo à sua frente lhe olhar sem entender. – Se o seu medo é me quebrar, eu tenho a solução.

Edward sentiu Alex segurando suas mãos e as colocando nas barras de ferro do portão, uma em cada lado do corpo dela, prendendo-a entre seus braços. Sorriu da criatividade da morena, mas começou a se afastar. Alex o segurou pelo rosto com as mãos, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

-Segure as barras, se for quebrar algo, não serei eu. – sorriu e puxou-o para perto, tentando não forçá-lo. Edward aproximou-se, seu corpo extremamente perto do dela, suas mãos posicionando-se no lugar que ela havia as colocado anteriormente. Seus olhos dourados fitando os dela, que pareciam brilhar com intensidade.

Deixou que ela colasse os lábios quentes aos seus e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar seu corpo e sua mente. Ela entreabriu os lábios novamente e capturou o seu inferior, sugando-o quase sem força. Mas no segundo seguinte soltou-o, passando a beijar o superior. Edward segurou com força o portão de ferro, seu corpo reagindo por inteiro, e ficou um pouco pior quando as mãos dela desceram de seu rosto e ela enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços, colando seus corpos. Nesse momento Edward soube que tinha chegado ao seu limite e afastou-se, soltando-se dos braços dela o mais delicadamente que conseguiu.

Alex respirava com rapidez e, ao abrir os olhos, procurou não olhar para Edward. Estava envergonhada, havia passado dos limites e sabia disso, mas o beijo de Edward era tão bom. Bom demais e ele mal mexia a boca, imagina o que seria dela quando ele começasse a corresponder de verdade. Com certeza, iria perder a cabeça bem rápido. Ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, recuperando o fôlego e acalmando o corpo, para só então olhar Edward.

-Me desculpe, passei dos limites. – pediu, vendo o vampiro lhe observando.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas...

-Preciso sim. Eu sei que você tem esse bloqueio todo e fico te atiçando. – passou a ponta dos dedos nos olhos fechados, respirando fundo. – Juro que vou me comportar.

Edward riu e aproximou-se, acariciando o rosto de Alex e vendo-a lhe olhar ainda um pouco envergonhada. Era até engraçado vê-la assim, mesmo sendo ele o que tinha limites.

-Vai embora?

-Sim. É melhor.

-É, antes que a louca tente te beijar de novo e passe dos limites mais uma vez. – disse um pouco chateada com ela mesma.

-Não diga besteira. Também não sou nenhum garoto indefeso. – retrucou Edward sério. Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando e o viu sorrir brevemente, acariciando seu rosto e afastando-se.

-Te vejo amanhã?

-Sim. Durma bem, Alex.

-Ah, claro. – Alex duvidava de que fosse conseguir dormir essa noite. Edward riu, ligando o carro e partiu. Evolução era a palavra do dia.

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	9. The Call

Desclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, e não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas amo escrever tais insanidades.

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 8 – The Call

O telefone tocou cinco vezes antes de Alex estender a mão, pegá-lo e puxá-lo para si. Irritada, tirou o rosto do travesseiro e atendeu, sem se importar em ser educada.

-O quê?

-Isso é jeito de se falar com sua mãe?

-Mãe?! – Alex quase rolou para fora da cama, tamanha a surpresa. O sono havia desaparecido e sentou-se sorrindo igual criança em manhã de Natal.

-Oi, minha criança. Como está?

-Bem, mãe! E você? E o papai?

-Estamos bem, querida. Divertiu-se no seu aniversário? – a voz da mulher era calma.

-Muito. Muito mesmo, só faltou a minha família aqui, né? – Alex sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem.

-Você sabe que não é fácil. Bom, na verdade, não era fácil. – a voz da mãe de Alex ficou um pouco mais empolgada. – Seu pai e eu estamos indo visitá-la.

-Jura? – Alex ficou de pé na cama e começou a pular, gritando de felicidade.

-Alex, escuta. – a mãe esperou o ataque da filha passar, rindo da felicidade dela. – Estamos indo no próximo sábado. E vamos te levar uma surpresa.

-Que surpresa, mãe? – perguntou desconfiada. Não gostava das surpresas que sua mãe e seu pai faziam. Algo sempre acabava dando errado.

-Vou levar duas malas extras. – a mulher desatou a rir. Alex sentou-se na cama, olhando fixamente para o guarda-roupa, imaginando o pior.

-Mãe, quando você diz malas...

-Sim, o Marcos e André estão indo junto.

Alex sentiu que o quarto girava, sua cabeça começou a latejar e suava. Era uma das piores notícias que poderia receber. Não que não os quisesse lá, apenas achava que não era o melhor momento para André e Marcos aparecerem em sua vida. Não poucos dias depois de ter contado toda sua história com eles para Edward. Sábado faria quatro dias que ele escutara a história, era muito recente. Não iria dar certo.

-Mãe, eu não sei...

-Ora, não se preocupe. Eles já compraram as passagens, já reservaram hotel e tudo. Vamos todos ficar no... espera que eu não lembro o nome. – a morena ouviu a mãe gritar com o marido, perguntando o nome do hotel, enquanto isso Alex repetiu como um mantra: "Não o Munique. Não o Munique." – É o Hotel France.

-Ah, que bom. – respirou um pouco mais aliviada.

-Sim, sim. Então, nós vamos no sábado. O nosso vôo provavelmente chegará depois das nove da noite, querida. Irá nos buscar?

-Sim, claro. – uma idéia surgiu em sua mente nesse momento. – E mãe, já te apresento, e para o papai também, uma pessoa.

Uma pessoa especial? – a voz da mulher tornou-se carinhosa.

-Muito. Muito especial.

-Que bom, filha. Fico feliz. Até sábado, meu amor.

-Até sábado, mãe.

Desligou o telefone e ficou fitando o aparelho, sua mãe nesse momento já estava contando para seu pai sobre o "alguém especial". E seria questão de tempo para André e Marcos saberem também. Mas não era exatamente isso que passava por sua mente nesse momento. Era qual seria a reação de Edward ao receber tal notícia.

* * *

-E vai sair agora? Como o sol do meio-dia? – perguntou Alice vendo o irmão lhe olhar com raiva.

-Só pode estar brincando. Está certa do que viu? – Edward perguntou e, instantaneamente, sentiu-se mal ao ver a cara de ofendida que ela estava. – Desculpe.

-Pare de drama. Vi quatro pessoas, e vocês dois em uma lanchonete, restaurante, não sei. – Alice levantou-se da cama e ficou parada na frente do irmão. – Alex é uma mulher decidida.

-Não é com ela que me preocupo. – Edward respondeu olhando nos olhos de Alice. Seu humor estava péssimo, mas não conseguia ficar bravo com a morena.

-É com o volante de seu carro? – Alice perguntou, fazendo cara de inocente. Edward não resistiu e sorriu para ela, balançando a cabeça. – Emmett me contou. E eu tinha que falar algo.

-Gostaria de ver _você_ em meu lugar. – Edward sentou na cama de seu quarto e tirou os sapatos, colocando os pés no tapete negro.

-Tiraria de letra. – Alice também tirou as sandálias e sentou-se ao lado do irmão. – Eu não me controlaria como você.

-Você não ficaria em seu limite. – a morena pareceu não entender. – O cheiro, Alice. O aroma.

-O aroma? Sério?! Sempre achei o aroma dela tão... sem graça.

-É isso. Para você pode ser sem graça. – o ruivo deitou-se e Alice deitou ao seu lado. Ambos encarando o teto, o quarto com as janelas fechadas e cortinas cerradas. – Para mim, é doce.

-Você está apaixonado. – debochou Alice. – E os fatores aroma e mente fechada, só fazem você ficar procurando justificativas.

-Não é bem assim...

-É, você sabe. Você sabe que eu sei. E ela sabe e sente o mesmo. – a morena se deixou levar por sua própria mente. – E mesmo com o aroma, eu não iria me controlar. Não é certo que ele pode morrer caso...

-Alice, você sabe muito bem que qualquer deslize nosso, mata um deles. Quebra-os como palitos. – Edward cruzou os braços e fechou o rosto. Não gostava daquele assunto, porque sempre acaba com ele tendo a mesma resposta negativa.

-Certo, eu não vou entrar no mérito dessa questão. Você sabe o que é melhor para você.

Edward não respondeu e evitou ao máximo pensar em tal questão. Era perigoso tentar deixar o controle de lado, porque poderia não consegui-lo de volta, e machucaria – no mínimo - Alex. Mas o que, realmente, aconteceria se deixasse Alex beijá-lo, se a beijasse de volta, se permitisse um carinho? Não sabia responder, e talvez fosse essa a questão que o atormentava, antes da descoberta de hoje. Não tinha certeza de como seu corpo reagiria se fosse um pouco mais além. E talvez nem fosse seu corpo seu maior problema, talvez fosse sua mente. A mente controlada para não querer sangue, nem carne humana, que poderia mostrar para ele o quão tentador o aroma doce de Alex poderia ser.

Porém, no momento outra descoberta estava se fazendo presente. Os amigos dela do Brasil viriam nos sábado com os pais dela, e Edward não poderia fazer nada para impedi-los. E não poderia falar nada para a morena, ou faria papel de ciumento, e não queria isso por motivo algum.

-Edward, ela é tão diferente da Bella. – comentou Alice apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos e olhando para o irmão ao seu lado.

-Eu sei.

-Não, Eu quero dizer... em tudo. – a morena levantou uma sobrancelha, atitude que fez o ruivo sorrir. – Eu nunca pensei que você ficaria com alguém tão diferente de você.

-Alex é um oposto. – o ruivo sorriu novamente, olhando fundo nos olhos da irmã. – E ficar é...

-Adolescente!

-Exato.

-E o que é, então? – o sorriso de Alice era tão grande, que Edward achou que era a primeira vez que o via.

-Alice, procure o que pensar.

Edward levantou-se da cama e andou calmo até o banheiro, ouvindo Alice rir. Iria banhar-se e esperaria o sol sumir para ir ver Alex, e quem sabe deixar o limite um pouco maior.

* * *

Alex entrou debaixo do jato de água quente e ficou paralisada, deixando o corpo se acostumar àquelas temperaturas. Mas sentia outra coisa, como se fosse alguém, alguém parado do lado de fora do box. Respirou fundo, ainda de costas, tentando controlar o medo de olhar e ver realmente alguém ali.

-Não grite. – pediu Edward o lado de fora do box. Alex virou-se assustada e ficou olhando-o, mas viu que o ruivo estava de costas para si. Respirou um pouco mais aliviada.

-Me assustou. – desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha, enrolando-a no corpo e saiu do box. – Eu senti você.

-Me sentiu? – Edward não se virou para falar com ela.

-Sim... Edward, se vira.

-Melhor não. Já estou achando que não foi uma boa idéia ter entrado aqui.

-Pare de besteira. – Alex disse tentando conter o riso. – Se não me olhar, ficarei brava.

-Não fique, Alex. Apenas não sei se será uma boa idéia.

Edward sentia mais que nunca que tentar passar um pouco de seu próprio limite fora um erro. Não sabia o que o levara a entrar naquele banheiro, mas assim que o fizera, se arrependera. O box era de vidro negro esfumaçado, permitindo que quem estivesse do lado de fora visse somente contornos. Mas para Edward os contornos eram nítidos. Até demais. Sentiu a mão de Alex em seu queixo, tentando virá-lo para ela, sem força. Era quase um carinho.

-Edward, não seja bobo. – Alex tentou não ficar muito próxima. Já deveria ser difícil estar ali com ela de tal jeito, imagina com o corpo dela próximo. Porém ela se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido para Edward entrar em seu banheiro, mesmo sabendo que ela estaria sem roupa alguma. - Pode me olhar, estou de toalha.

-Alex, vou ficar assim. – o ruivo não se virou e fechou os olhos, forçando-se a ignorar o aroma dela.

-Já que vai ficar assim, posso tirar a toalha.

Edward ouviu tal frase e sentiu medo. Não de Alex tirar a toalha, mas de si mesmo. Medo da reação que tal frase causara em seu corpo. Era como se toda sua saliva sumisse, o frio de seu corpo intensificasse quase dez vezes. Conhecia aquelas sensações e não podia se deixar ser controlado por elas. Tinha que ser mais forte.

-Alex, não brinque. – sentiu que sua voz estava mais grossa, sussurrada.

-Passei dos limites outra vez? – perguntou incerta.

-Não... apenas, não brinque. – Edward sabia que sua voz ainda estava mudada, pois ouvia o coração de Alex bater rápido. – Você disse que me sentiu?

-É... isso. Senti que você estava aqui. – Alex tentou acompanhá-lo na mudança repentina de assunto.

-Chama-se conexão. – explicou Edward ainda sério e bem devagar virou o corpo, os olhos colados no chão. Mas assim que viu os pés de Alex subiu o olhar, reparando em cada gota que descia pela pele dela. Vendo o contorno dela na toalha, e finalmente, chegando ao rosto, vendo que a morena sorria.

-Conexão. Não me lembro disso nos livros. – tentou recordar de qualquer coisa que fosse parecido com o que sentiu.

-Não tem. Conexão é quando um mortal passar certo tempo com um vampiro e eles se identificam, acabam criando um reconhecimento. – explicou, olhando fundo nos olhos de Alex, com medo de que seus olhos o traíssem.

-Eu já tive isso com você antes. – lembrou-se do episódio do telefone. – Você me ligou e segundos antes eu sabia. Sabia que o telefone ia tocar, e que era você.

-Conexão. – Edward forçou o sorriso, mas acho melhor deixá-la sozinha. – Vou te esperar na sala.

-No quarto. – o ruivo levantou as sobrancelhas, fazendo Alex rir. – Hoje quero ficar no quarto. Precisamos conversar.

-Já sei o assunto. – Alex balançou a cabeça entendo e viu ele sair.

Vinte minutos, Alex entrou no quarto, vendo Edward deitado em sua cama, uma mão atrás da cabeça, e a outra segurando o porta-retratos dela com André e Marcos. Sentou-se ao lado dele e ficou olhando-o, pensando nas perguntas e assuntos que preparara para conversar com ele. O problema é que toda vez parecia que o mundo conspirava contra ela, porque Edward estava cada vez mais bonito, atencioso e cuidadoso. Preocupado em não machucá-la.

-Por que eles decidiram vir com seus pais?

-Não sei, minha mãe sé me disse que ele vão vir junto.

-Seu pai não vai gostar de mim.

-Ele só gosta da minha mãe. – comentou, sorrindo e deitou-se de lado, olhando Edward ainda observando o porta-retratos. – Vai soar super infantil, mas vou dizer... que você... é...

-Que sou seu namorado?

-Você é? – perguntou, vendo-o lhe olhar, o rosto sério outra vez.

-Sou. – houve uma pausa na qual Edward somente analisou as feições de Alex. – Ou não?

-É. – apressou-se em dizer. – Sim, é sim. Meu namorado de dezessete anos.

-Alex, você sabe que sou mais velho que isso.

-Eu sei, mas meus pais não. E nem vão. – suspirou profundamente, vendo os olhos de Edward a observando com atenção.

-Você está querendo me contar algo.

-Não é contar... é pedir. – parou um segundo para juntar forças. – Você poderia não ser... tão... ciumento?

-Não farei nada. – o rapaz tentou ser o mais sincero que conseguiu.

-Eu sei. Mas é que eu sei como os dois se comportam com outros rapazes perto de mim, entende? E sei que você tem muita paciência, então...

-Não se preocupe. – Edward virou-se e ficou de frente para a morena, olhando-a. – Você ainda que me dizer algo.

-Não... não é bem dizer. – sorriu. E Edward gostou de ver o sorriso malicioso dela pela segunda vez.

Puxou a morena para perto de si devagar, vendo Alex sorrir por ele ter entendido o que ela queria. Abraçou-a e deixou seus lábios a milímetros dos dela, deixando que ela começasse o beijo; porém, a morena nada fez. Apenas ficou parada, abraçando e olhando.

-Eu não começo mais nossos beijos. Porque sempre passo dos limites. –justificou a morena. – Você beija e dita as regras.

-Não gosto disso?

-Por quê?

-Porque não quero te controlar. Já me basta eu. – ponderou o ruivo, acariciando os cabelos molhados dela, sentindo o cheiro de manga.

-Mas eu passo dos limites. E não quero que você tenha medo de mim.

-Não tenho medo de você. – respondeu sorrindo. – O que eu tenho é receio de te machucar.

-Eu sei. Mas se você não me beijar, também não te beijo.

Edward riu da atitude dela e inclinando-se devagar encostou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo que ela aconchegava-se em seu corpo. Sabendo que essa etapa era fácil, deixou-se levar, ficou algum tempo assim. Entretanto, Alex se afastou e ele abriu os olhos.

-Bem, eu sei que falei que não ia mais começar o beijo...

Porém a morena não terminou a frase, Edward a trouxe para perto outra vez, beijando os lábios dela com mais vontade. Abrindo seus lábios frios para que se beijassem mais profundamente, sentiu a língua quente de Alex procurar a sua. Ainda incerto ficou parado por alguns momentos, mas notou que ainda estava no controle, ainda estava bem.

A mente de Alex estava uma confusão. Ela sentia todo o frio de abraçar Edward, mas não o soltaria por nada. O beijo era tímido, mas estava deixando seu corpo pegando fogo. O ruivo mexia a língua tão lentamente que Alex achava que ele estava a provocá-la. Braços fortes a seguravam e ela achava que se ele apertasse um pouco mais, ambos se fundiriam.

Edward conseguia sentir o calor de Alex, sentir o coração acelerado dela. E sentia a boca macia dela na sua. Mexendo-se devagar, mas a língua contrastava, parecia querer provocá-lo mexendo-se e escapando da sua. Virou um jogo, quem controlava quem, e Edward sentiu-se bem, depois de tanto tempo. Sentiu-se diferente, como se pudesse lidar com isso, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. E não podia discordar quando ela dizia que estavam evoluindo.

* * *

**_Comentem?? Please??_**

**_Kiss_**


	10. Night Before

Desclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, e não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas amo escrever tais insanidades.

_**Capítulo 9 – Night Before**_

Mexeu-se devagar, acordando aos poucos e abriu os olhos. Não se lembrava de quando fora dormir, mas lembrava do que estava fazendo antes. O frio. O frio dele ainda estava presente, ainda estava perto de seu corpo, mais precisamente em sua barriga. Virou-se para a esquerda e encontrou dois olhos dourados lhe encarando, a mão dele ainda fazendo carinhos em sua barriga. Deu uma rápida olhada na direção da janela, e viu que não tinha sol. Estava nublado e parecia fim de tarde, já de manhã.

-Bom dia! – desejou Edward, olhando Alex acordar aos poucos.

-Bom dia. – bocejou e sorriu. – Ficou a noite toda?

-Sim. E você disse a verdade, você sonha e fala muito.

-Por quê, sonhei com o quê?

-Várias pessoas. – sorriu quando a morena aproximou-se para beijá-lo. – Seus pais, eu, Alice e Emmett.

-Seus irmãos? – Alex se surpreendeu.

-Sim. E o que me deixa mais intrigado é que pareciam quatro sonhos diferentes. – percebeu que ela não entendera. – Primeiro sonhou só com seus pais. Depois comigo. Logo após com Alice, e por último com Emmett. E devo dizer que esse foi o que mais me interessou.

-Por quê? – Alex forçou a mente para tentar lembrar qual tinha sido seu sonho.

-Você disse pelo menos três vezes: Emmett, pára. – riu da cara de espanto dela, e continuou. – E depois dizia: Edward é meu namorado. Pára!

-Nossa, que vergonha. – a morena não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

-Foi engraçado.

-Engraçado?

-Sim. Você fazia cara de brava. Significava que não estava gostando das investidas de meu irmão.

-Seu irmão nunca faria isso. – declarou Alex ainda extremamente envergonhada. – E eu também não.

-Alex, foi só um sonho.

-E o que sonhei com você? – Alex viu Edward olhar em outra direção, e achou que os olhos dele ficaram mais escuros.

-Não consegui ficar perto de você, nesse momento. – deu uma pausa e continuou. – Na maior parte do tempo você... gemeu.

Alex corou violentamente e saiu de perto de Edward, levantando-se e seguindo para o banheiro. Achava que nunca tinha passado tanta vergonha em sua vida, e ainda por cima com ele. Mas não era sua culpa, não podia controlar o que sonhava; porém, a vergonha não diminuía. Não era possível que depois de tantas noites sonhando com ele, justamente naquela ela decidira sonhar aquelas coisas. E o pior é que não se lembrava de nada, de nem uma parte dos sonhos. Nem o sonho com seus pais, nem com os irmãos de Edward, e muito menos com ele. E isso era horrível.

Ele parou no batente da porta do banheiro, vendo Alex jogar água gelada no rosto e olhá-lo pelo espelho, a morena evitando olhar em seus olhos. Edward sabia que falara da maneira errada sobre o sonho, ela também era sensível com relação ao sexo. E o sonho, infelizmente, não tinha nada a ver com isso, e Edward gostaria muito mais falar sobre isso do que falar sobre o que teria. Viu Alex terminar de lavar o rosto e ficar de frente para si, porém olhando para o chão. Decidiu contar logo e deixá-la saber o porquê de se afastar dela durante aquele sonho.

-Você gemeu de dor. – a frase a fez lhe olhar nos olhos. – No começo achei que você estava sonhando em... – levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela sorriu. – Mas você disse frases que fizeram com que eu saísse do quarto.

-Do quarto? – a surpresa era gigante.

-Sim.

-O que eu disse? – Alex viu Edward olhá-la fundo nos olhos, temendo ver medo da parte dela.

-"Isso é para eternidade. Não tema, já quase não sinto dor. E depois, nunca mais sentirei." – Edward repetiu as palavras dela como se fosse as dele. – Sua voz entrecortada e carregada de dor.

-Edward, não significa nada.

-Eu saí do quarto, não podia mais ficar.

-Não signi...

-Eu te mordi, não entende? – a voz de Edward era séria e ele sentia que passara do limite. Não era culpa de Alex que o sonho era aquele, ela poderia pensar sobre aquilo, querer aquilo, ou até odiar a idéia. Mas controlar sonhos, ela não conseguia.

Ficou fitando-a, esperando qualquer palavra dela, qualquer reação. Porém, nada. Alex encostou o quadril na pia e cruzou os braços, olhando os olhos dele. Edward queria saber qual era o pensamento dela naquele momento. Saber o que ela achava sobre o que ele havia falado. Mas, nada. Ela não respondia, não sorria e não ficava de cara amarrada, apenas lhe fitava. Um olhar incômodo, como se esperasse por ele reagir.

Reagiu, de um jeito que ela não esperava, ele pensava. Eliminou a distância entre eles e segurou o rosto dela com uma mão e a cintura com a outra, buscou os lábios dela, e a beijou. Um beijo tímido, somente um beijo para mostrar que ainda era ele mesmo, um beijo sincero.

-Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu possa querer isso? – ela perguntou, roçando os lábios nos dele.

-Não farei isso. – respondeu sem se afastar.

-Eu sei. Eu sei que você não faria isso.

Porém ela não o deixou reagir, não o deixou responder, o beijou. Dessa vez, como na noite passada.

* * *

-Satisfeita?

-Até demais, pode se dizer. – disse Alex, empurrando o prato para frente e sorrindo para Edward. O ruivo fizera a comida para o almoço dela, deixando-a surpresa. Ele sabia cozinhar muito bem, mesmo não comendo nada do que fazia.

-O que pretende fazer hoje?

-Ainda não sei, mas acho que vou ao shopping pagar algumas contas e no cinema. Vamos?

-Quer mesmo que eu vá?

-Não, Edward. – riu, retirando a louça suja da mesa e a colocando na pia. – Claro que quero.

-Certo.

Alex sorriu para Edward sentindo-se melhor do que na parte da manhã. O assunto sobre seu sonho a assustara. Não que não pensara na possibilidade dele lhe morder, mas de pensar a pedir existia uma grande diferença. Sabia bem como ele reagia sobre o assunto, era somente ler as páginas dos livros. A reação do ruivo era extremamente avessa ao que acontecera no sonho. E por um lado, ela entendia. Com crença não se brinca.

-Vai se arrumar? – ele perguntou, levantando-se e olhando para o rosto pensativo de Alex.

-Sim, vou tomar um banho. – respondeu saindo da cozinha, mas virou-se brevemente e o olhou. – Espero por surpresas no banho?

-Não, Alex. – respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Ela sorriu e foi na direção do banheiro.

Edward sabia que sua atitude de entrar no banheiro dela, enquanto a morena tomava banho, não fora uma idéia ótima. Valera para descobrir certos limites, e outras coisas. Mas o risco era grande, e talvez, não devesse corrê-lo outra vez. Entretanto, ficava difícil não querer entrar naquele banheiro sabendo que poderia ver o corpo de Alex, sentir o aroma doce dela. Ouvir os batimentos calmos do coração dela. Tudo isso enquanto a água morna a banhava.

Poderia entrar por breves segundos e sair sem que ela percebesse. Uma atitude infantil, mas ela mesma perguntara se ele apareceria durante o banho dela. Seu pensamento o levou até a porta do banheiro e ficou alguns segundos fitando com seus olhos dourados a maçaneta. Tentando decidir se entrava ou não. Parte de si dizendo que não. A outra parte dizendo que sim. E a parte que dizia sim, era seu corpo. A reação que não sentia há anos. Uma sensação boa, porém perigosa.

-Achei que não teria surpresas.

Edward olhava Alex através do vidro esfumaçado e não sabia bem o que fazer. A morena virou-se, somente parte do corpo, a toalha enrolada no corpo, totalmente molhada. Sentiu quando ele entrou, sabia que ele entraria. Não entendia como sabia que ele entraria, mas sabia.

-Você sabia. – disse Edward ao vê-la com a toalha enrolada no corpo.

-Eu sabia. Mas não entendo por quê. – decidida, Alex abriu a porta do box e aproximou-se de Edward, olhando-o nos olhos. – Não entendo por que não me toca, se quer tanto.

-Posso te machucar.

-Você quer me tocar? – Alex deixou seu corpo rente ao do ruivo. Vendo-o contrair a mandíbula, ficando apreensivo.

-Alex...

-Não quer me tocar? – a morena sabia que estava passando dos limites, mas não queria se controlar. Não queria parar de provocá-lo.

-Eu...

-Não quer me ter?

-Alex... – Edward via os olhos de Alex ficarem mais escuros a cada segundo, a cada palavra que ela dizia. Ele se conhecia, sabia aonde aquilo pararia. A história se repetia, e ele não podia deixar isso acontecer.

-É só... – segurou a mão dele, colocando-a em sua cintura, deixando o frio dele chegar até sua pele através da toalha molhada. – Me tocar.

-Alex, pare!

-Não. – disse pressionando o corpo contra o dele. – Não paro. Você me toca, porque me quer.

-Quero, mas não posso. – esquivou-se e afastou-se da morena. Olhou para Alex, vendo-a lhe olhar de um modo entre decepcionada e ofendida.

-Não quer...

-Eu posso te matar. – disse decidido. – Lhe quero, mas...

-Esqueça. – pousou a mão direita no nó da toalha e o desfez. – Esqueça isso. Sei que não vai.

Edward prendeu a respiração, mesmo que não respirasse. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam o rosto dela, seu corpo reagia ao saber que ela estava sem roupa alguma. Um gosto amargo tomou conta de sua boca, e Edward sabia perfeitamente, que amargo era aquele. O amargo do perigo, o amargo da morte. Chegara a hora de por um fim naquilo.

-Não perca o controle. – Alex aproximou-se e o envolveu em um abraço. Pressionando todo seu corpo ao dele. – Não perca.

Já tinha perdido. Ela estava oferecendo. Estava entregando-se de bandeja para ele. Não poderia recusar, ela era tentadora, sabia que ela faria o que dissesse. Se comandasse que ela se jogasse em seus braços, afastasse os cabelos do pescoço e lhe entregasse a pele alva para a morte, ela assim o faria. Era uma questão de tomá-la para si. Matá-la de uma vez e acabar com aquilo. Ela o fazia perder o controle, a mente nublava. Não podia deixá-la viva...

Não! Não faria isso. Não podia matar Alex. Não podia se transformar em um monstro outra vez. Tinha que parar aquilo. Afastou-se. Moveu as pernas, e no segundo seguinte estava do lado de fora da casa. Seus pés no asfalto, sua mente no corpo dela. O vento estava forte e batia em seu corpo, aliviando o cheiro dela. O cheiro tentador que o impulsionava para dentro da casa. Para dar o que ela pedia, para fazê-la sua e depois matá-la. Era isso que tinha que fazer. Mas não faria.

O vento estava lhe ajudando a esquecer. Esquecer as curvas, os seios fartos, as coxas modeladas. Esquecer a pele morena, os olhos injetados. A porta da casa se abriu, ele se virou para ver Alex sair, vestindo uma calça e uma blusa larga, cabelos pingando. Ela segurava o molho de chaves e vinha rapidamente em direção ao portão.

-Não, Alex.

-Me desculpe. – Alex sabia que havia passado dos limites. Tinha que se desculpar.

-Alex... fique aí. – a voz era apreensiva.

-Edward, se você quiser me matar não serão barras de ferro que vão lhe impedir. – procurava desesperada a chave do portão.

-Me dê um tempo.

-Eu perdi o controle, me desculpe. – colocou a chave na fechadura e a virou, mas não conseguiu abrir o portão, viu a mão de Edward segurando as barras.

-Fique aí, Alex. Por favor.

-Edward, eu não... me desculpe. Solte o portão.

-Não, fique...

-Solte o portão, deixe que eu...

-Ainda quero te matar.

Alex calou-se. Suas mãos afrouxaram nas barras de ferro e escorregaram para o lado do corpo. Sua boca aberta, como se não conseguisse dizer a palavra que queria. A respiração estava acelerada e Alex sabia que ele dizia a verdade.

-Me mata.

Foi a vez de Edward soltar o portão. E a morena se aproveitou disso e abriu o portão. Edward afastou-se e continuou a olhá-la. As palavras dela ainda ecoando em sua mente.

-Só disse isso para te fazer soltar o portão.

-Você...

-Não. Não fuja. – Alex deu um passo para frente. – Edward, me perdoe. Não queria isso. Não pretendia passar o limite desse jeito. Me perdoa. – lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e riscavam seu rosto.

Edward nunca tinha visto um choro tão sentido, a morena chorava lhe olhando nos olhos, pedindo desculpas. Sabia que não era somente ela que deveria se desculpar, ele também deveria. Esqueceu tudo, aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a, acariciando seus cabelos molhados, pedindo que ela não chorasse mais, que ela ficasse calma.

Não imaginava o quanto era importante para Alex, a ponto de a morena chorar de forma tão dolorosa. Sentia um calor bom em seu peito, algo como um calor humano, um sentimento tomando conta de si. Não daria nome, não queria. Queria sentir, cuidar da morena.

-Venha, vamos entrar.

Alex ainda chorava, silenciosa. As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, molhando sua blusa, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Sua boca seca. Sabia bem que passara dos limites, que acabar por quase perder Edward. Mas não podia se controlar naquele momento, ele sabia o efeito que causava nela. No corpo e na mente.

-Você me perdoa?

-Assim que você me perdoar. – Edward respondeu, trancando o portão e levando-a para o quarto.

-Não, eu não tenho que te desculpar. – limpou algumas lágrimas que ainda caiam. – Você não fez nada de errado.

-Fiz sim. Não entendi o seu lado. – disse, olhando-a nos olhos e depositando um beijo em sua testa. – Deita.

Alex deitou e Edward deitou logo depois, ficando ao seu lado, acariciando seu rosto manchado pelas lágrimas. Alex era sincera em todos seus sentimentos, e não importava-se de mostrá-los. Algo que Edward era o oposto. Mas gostava de ver o quanto era importante para alguém que não era de sua família. Puxou a coberta e a cobriu, olhando-a ainda deixar algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos castanhos.

-Pare de chorar. Não vou a lugar algum.

-Você está bravo comigo. – ela não fez uma pergunta, apenas afirmou.

-Não. Estou bravo _comigo_. – disse Edward, depositando mais um beijo na testa dela. Percebera que o cheiro dela estava ainda preso em seu nariz, mas a vontade de mordê-la desaparecera. – Não deveria ter entrado no banheiro. Nada disso teria acontecido.

-Mesmo assim, eu deveria ter me controlado. – mais lágrimas desceram dos olhos dela.

-Alex, já foi. Aprendemos mais um pouco. Lembra-se, evolução? – ela balançou a cabeça e esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Edward também sorriu. – Agora tente dormir e quando acordar, faremos algo.

-Você vai embora. – declarou, com certo receio.

-Não. – abraçou o corpo da morena por cima do cobertor, sorrindo. – Ficarei aqui.

Alex fechou os olhos, aninhando-se entre os braços dele, sentindo-se mais calma. Deveria se controlar, se policiar, ou acabaria por perder Edward. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, não agora que descobrira que estava apaixonada.

* * *

**_Comentem?? Please??_**

**_Kiss_**


	11. No Welcome

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 10 – No Welcome**_

Todos os sentimentos existem por uma razão, Edward sabia bem disso. Conhecia vários sentimentos e sentia-se culpado por sentir outros. O amor era um dos sentimentos ainda não experimentados por seu corpo. Não que não amasse sua família, os amava sem dúvidas, mas o amor carnal, o amor de desejo. Esse nunca passara por seu corpo. O amor de fazer loucuras, de se deixar levar pelos olhos da pessoa, pelo corpo, pelas curvas, pelo jeito, pelo sentimento. Edward conhecia a ânsia de ter, de possuir, mas nunca estavam relacionados ao esquentar no meio do peito. Aquele calor característicos em pessoas que amam.

Sentira o peito esquentar com Alex, mas não queria dar nome aquilo. Era melhor não o fazer. Poderia estar enganado e com sentimentos não se brinca, não se acelera. Não se toca e depois se afasta, não. Pessoas como Alex e ele mereciam amar, mas tinham que respeitar tal sentimento. Tinha que se deixar levar por esse sentimento, e o que enfrentassem juntos provaria se tal sentimento era real ou não.

Olhava dentro dos olhos castanhos dela, sabia bem que ela estava com receio também. Mas a morena nada dizia, apenas sorria e virava o rosto na direção oposta, como se estivesse com medo de ler em seus olhos o que ela pensava. Edward queria ter esse poder sob ela, mas não tinha. E começava a odiar tal situação, queria estar dentro da mente de Alex, saber tudo que ela pensava.

E por outro lado, não. Não queria saber das frustrações dela com relação a si, os sentimentos e expectativas. Todas as coisas que ela não lhe contava, e se era assim, é porque não deveria saber, ou ela verbalizaria. Não, era melhor descobrir o que ela lhe permitia, era como se fosse quase normal. Um relacionamento beirando o normal.

Mesmo que em milhões de sentidos, não fosse.

Nem nunca seria.

--

Encostou-se no pilar e ficou a olhar a morena à sua frente. Ela estralava os dedos a toda hora e olhava em todas as direções, ansiosa. Sorriu e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a e fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. Alex estava assim desde o dia anterior, olhando para o relógio a todo momento, olhando para a porta e para o tempo.

-Alex, calma, é normal haver atrasos. – disse Edward bem baixo no ouvido dela.

-Eu sei, mas é que tem acontecido tantos acidentes... – balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, não era uma boa idéia pensar naquilo. – Não, não vou pensar nisso.

-Eles já devem estar chegando, calma. – riu dela, ela estava nervosa, fazia sentido.

Alex apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Edward e riu de si mesma, sabia bem que não tinha que ficar daquele jeito, em alguns minutos seus pais estariam ali e tudo estaria bem. Sentiu dois braços lhe segurando a cintura e logo depois foi puxada para trás, assustando-se com aquilo. Virou o rosto, encontrando o rosto de um homem.

-Vai ficar com cara de espanto mesmo? – outro homem perguntou parando perto do que a abraçava e Alex viu seus pais atrás deles.

-Dré. – disse a morena, abraçando o homem que a segurava. Marcos esperou até ela virar para abraçá-lo e a levantou no ar. – Mãe, pai.

Edward viu quando os homens se aproximaram e não se mexeu mesmo quando ouviu no pensamento de um deles um comentário sobre o corpo de Alex. Esperou que a morena abraçasse todos eles e o olhasse, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Dessa vez, de felicidade. E não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

-Edward, vem aqui. – esticou a mão e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele. – Mãe, pai, André, Marcos, esse é o Edward, meu namorado.

-Seu namorado? – perguntou André, olhando para Edward e o medindo. – Ele tem quantos anos? 15?

-17. – respondeu Edward com a voz séria.

-Alex, esse garoto é mais novo que você.

-Obrigado por perceber, Marcos, eu sei fazer conta. – disse Alex, virando-se para seus pais, vendo sua mãe olhar fixamente para Edward. Sabia que ela estava encantada com a beleza do rapaz.

-Edward. – disse o pai de Alex, esticando a mão e a apertando, tentando fazer pressão, mas não fazendo Edward sentir dor alguma.

-Alex, ele não é muito novo para você? – perguntou André, olhando malicioso para a amiga.

-Não. Edward é muito maduro para a idade dele. – virou para o ruivo e sorriu, mas ele não sorria, parecia muito concentrado. Percebeu que ele estava escutando o que os outros pensavam.

-Se você diz. – disse Marcos, puxando a mochila para o ombro e olhando para Alex.

-Venham, vamos instalar vocês no hotel e depois vamos pra minha casa comer uma pizza. – disse a morena, andando na direção da porta, ainda de mãos dadas com Edward. Deixou que os visitantes passassem um pouco na frente e o olhou, vendo que ele continuava sério. – O que foi?

-Seu pai realmente não gostou de mim.

-Eu te disse que ele só gostava da minha mãe. – ela sorriu e fez um breve carinho no rosto dele.

-E seu amigo Marcos não está sendo gentil em pensar certas coisas. – disse, olhando-a de canto de olho e vendo-a lhe olhar com um sorriso triste.

-Eu disse que não seria fácil. – parou e segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos. – Não ligue, por favor.

-Acho melhor que eu vá embora.

-Não. – o puxou para mais perto. – Não, quero você comigo. Fica.

Edward não respondeu, ficou fitando Alex por alguns segundos. Isso estava ficando sério e já não tinha certeza se seria capaz de deixá-la caso precisasse. Levantou uma sobrancelha, ela sorriu e não conseguiu negar ao que ela pediu. Assentiu e a puxou devagar para si, apenas roçando seus lábios nos dela e afastou-se dizendo que buscaria o carro.

Alex o olhou se afastar, era realmente estranho apaixonar-se tão rapidamente. Certo que Edward era único, mas tinha algo mais, algo como uma ânsia de ser dele, de tê-lo perto, de fazer parte do dia dele, e de deixá-lo fazer parte do seu, que não era comum em seu mundo. Edward era como um meteoro, vindo direto em seu planeta e bagunçando tudo que ela conhecia.

E ela gostava. Gostava muito.

-Alex. – disse sua mãe, e a morena assustou-se, não havia percebido que a mãe se aproximara. – Esse garoto não é muito novo para você?

-Não, mãe. Quando conhecer Edward vai perceber que ele não parece ter a idade que tem.

-Ele é tão...

-Lindo? – completou a frase e viu a mãe concordar. Sorriu, era verdade, ele encantava quem quer que fosse. Não importava a pessoa ou a situação, ele acabava por fazer todas as pessoas se encantassem por ele.

-Tome cuidado, querida. Garotos novos são perigosos com relação a sentimentos e relacionamentos duradouros. – a mulher acariciou os cabelos da filha e seguiu em direção ao carro parado perto dos outros homens.

Alex ficou com a frase de sua mãe ecoando em sua mente. Edward não era esse tipo de rapaz, ele era um homem feito, não faria tal estrago na vida de uma mortal por simples capricho.

Faria?

--

Olhou Edward do outro lado da sala, ele estava quieto demais. Somente prestando atenção nos pensamentos dos outros. E, por vezes, o vira ficar com o rosto sério, e só conseguia imaginar as coisas que ele escutava na mente de André e Marcos. Sentiu-se mal por ele. O chamou para que sentasse a seu lado, e o ruivo considerou tal convite por alguns segundos, antes de aceitar e sentar-se, segurando a mão de Alex, entrelaçando seus dedos.

-Edward, você está estudando? – perguntou Anne, mãe de Alex.

-Na verdade, terminei o último ano. Vou fazer faculdade. – não havia nenhum pingo de ciúme na voz de Edward quando ele falou tais palavras. Alex ficou feliz por ele começar a deixar de lado tais besteiras com relação a seus amigos.

-Trabalha? – foi a vez de Carl, pai de Alex, perguntar.

-Não. – a resposta não pareceu alegrar o homem.

-Mora com seus pais, certo? – Anne perguntou, dando um leve beliscão na perna do marido, para que ele parasse de olhar feio para o rapaz.

-Sim, e com meus irmãos.

-Quantos irmãos você tem, Edward? – Alex achou que a mãe estava começando a perguntar demais e ia cortando o assunto, quando Edward fez uma leve pressão em sua mão e balançou a cabeça, indicando que responderia sem problema algum.

-Tenho dois irmãos e duas irmãs. – viu Anne sorrir gentil, ela lembrava muito Esme.

-Mais velhos?

-Sim. – as próximas perguntas estavam flutuando na mente da mulher e seriam perguntas fáceis de responder. Estava começando a gostar daquilo.

-Como vocês se conheceram? – Alex olhou para Edward e sorriu, recostando-se no sofá e olhando-o, esperando que ele contasse.

-Meus irmãos apostaram que Alex não falaria comigo na danceteria. Eles perderam. – sorriu Edward, fazendo a mãe de Alex suspirar baixo e o coração de Alex acelerar um pouco.

-Não acha que foi rápido demais? – perguntou Marcos, pegando mais um pedaço de pizza da caixa e colocando no prato.

-Pode até ser. – respondeu Alex, antes que Edward tomasse a palavra. – Mas eu e Edward temos que aproveitar o máximo, não sei quando ele vai resolver me deixar.

-Deixar? – perguntou Anne curiosa.

-Não moro em New York, estou de férias. – Edward sabia que não poderia revelar onde morava, e sabia bem que quanto menos informação desse, melhor seria para eles.

-Então é somente algo passageiro? – perguntou Carl, não gostando nada daquilo.

-Não. Realmente gosto de Alex, talvez possamos fazer dar certo. – Edward foi extremamente sincero com relação aquilo, apesar de que ficar em New York para sempre não seria difícil.

-Namoro a distância nunca é fácil. – disse Anne, bebendo um pouco de vinho.

-Pode ser que leve Alex comigo. – Alex virou o rosto na direção de Edward tão rápido, que o ruivo achou que ela havia tirado algum osso do lugar. Os olhos dela estavam sérios e esquadrinhavam seu rosto.

-E pode ser que eu faça Edward ficar aqui comigo. – Edward cerrou os olhos, deixando o dourado de suas íris um pouco mais escuro, sabia qual era o significado daquela frase.

-Vocês estão no começo, ainda há tempo para isso. – disse Anne, percebendo que eles estavam se encarando sérios demais. Alex virou-se para olhar para os convidados, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente em algumas frases para dizer para Edward quando estivessem sozinhos naquela noite.

-E também não é como se vocês fossem casar.

Edward ficou fitando André, que parecia não perceber a frase que falara. Alex também fitava o amigo, um silêncio opressor se instalou sobre a sala. Eles nunca haviam falado sobre tal coisa, sobre tal possibilidade. Não, aquilo era muito novo, intenso demais para pensarem sobre o futuro. Mal conseguiam se beijar sem que um deles enlouquecesse. Casamento? Era uma atitude de magnitude assustadora, e definitivamente – por hora – fora dos planos.

Alex sentiu os olhos dourados de Edward queimando em seu rosto e virou-se para encará-lo, seus olhos castanhos atentos a qualquer mudança no rosto dele. Estavam ambos sérios, pensando na frase de André. A vida juntos era fácil enquanto era presente, passado e futuro eram conseqüências. Mas a frase deixara um certo gosto amargo na boca deles. Uma certa dúvida a ser conversada e discutida mais a noite.

Sozinhos.

--

-Você quer se casar? – Alex deixou o prato cair dentro da pia, lascando uma beirada do vidro. Apoiou as mãos na pia e respirou fundo, Edward estava sentado na mesa, olhando-a lavar a louça. Os convidados foram embora quase meia hora atrás e desde então eles estavam em silêncio.

-Edward...

-Digo, você ficou estranha quando ouviu seu amigo dizer aquela frase. – Edward disse com a voz calma e baixa, ouvindo o coração de Alex acelerar minimamente.

-Não é algo que eu queira... – olhou por cima do ombro e tentou voltar a lavar a louça. – Apenas, algo que aconteceria.

-Aconteceria?

-Edward, é um assunto perigoso. Podemos deixar para tê-lo daqui alguns anos?

-Você está fugindo. – disse, sorrindo brevemente e divertiu-se ao ouvi-la bufar de nervosismo.

-Não estou fugindo, apenas é cedo demais para assuntos desse tamanho. – disse, decidida a mudar de assunto. – E o que você quis dizer com me levar com você?

-O mesmo que você, quando disse que me faria ficar. – Edward respondeu sem deixar de sorrir, vendo a morena lavar mais um prato.

-Eu posso te fazer ficar.

-E eu posso te fazer ir.

-Eu não seria capa... – disse, pensando melhor na resposta. Era melhor não falar o que pensara, por que pensar em falar sobre ser como ele, era puxar assunto para uma briga. Era melhor mudar a frase. – Você poderia ficar.

-Até quando? – não gostara da hesitação dela na frase, não entendera. O que ela queria dizer antes e se deteve?

-Você que decide. – sentiu o frio do corpo dele mais próximo.

-Você poderia ir. – parou logo atrás dela e sorriu ao ver a pele dela se arrepiar por causa de seu frio.

-Até quando?

Edward não respondeu, apenas deixou seus lábios roçarem na nuca da morena, ouvindo mais um prato cair dentro da pia, desta vez, quebrando-se. Alex estava com as mãos na água, tentando manter a mente clara para poder continuar a conversa. Queria saber até onde esse assunto poderia ir.

-Não me respondeu. – a voz dela era baixa e seguida de um suspiro profundo ao sentir os lábios dele em seu ombro, as mãos dele em sua cintura.

-Não lhe respondi. – disse contra a pele dela, sentindo seu hálito gelado bater contra a pele quente e voltar para si. Suas mãos na cintura dela, acariciando-a com as pontas dos dedos.

-Ficaria eternamente? - Edward a virou e olhou-a nos olhos, vendo que Alex estava séria.

-Somente um de nós é eterno. – respondeu vendo que ela abaixava os olhos, os cabelos encobrindo seu rosto, e a morena se desfez de seu abraço. – Você iria?

-Você ficaria?

-Ficaria.

-Iria.

Andou até a morena, abraçando-a, e ela apoiou-se em seu corpo, abraçando-o de volta. Ficaram em silêncio. Um silêncio que não era bem vindo, como várias coisas naquele dia. Aquelas perguntas não eram bem vindas, aquelas dúvidas, aqueles olhares tristes, aquele sentimento de perda. Aquela incerteza de não saber se seria eterno, não era nada bem vinda.

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	12. Kiss Me, baby

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence, e não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas amo escrever tais insanidades._

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 11 – Kiss Me, baby**_

Natal. Já era natal e Alex estava empolgada com a festa. Passaria a noite de natal com os pais e os levaria até o aeroporto no dia seguinte. Logo após iria até o hotel jantar com os Cullen. Edward estava gostando de ver a empolgação da morena, que andava de um lado para o outro, arrumando a comida, arrumando a mesa, preocupada se a comida não estava salgada o suficiente ou que tinha sal demais.

Ela estava passando pela sexta vez pela porta que ligava a sala à cozinha e ele a segurou pela mão, trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu. Ela sorriu brevemente e tentou se soltar, falando que tinha que ver como a comida estava e que ainda tinha muita coisa pra fazer.

-Edward... me solta. – pediu olhando-o, mas ele somente a fitou, sem nada responder.

-Acalme-se, a comida não vai embora. – aproximou-se do rosto dela, beijando seus lábios devagar. Virou seu corpo, encostando-a no batente e prensando-a devagar, beijando seus lábios de forma carinhosa.

-Edward... – Alex tentou falar entre um beijo e outro, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

-Feliz Natal. – desejou contra a pele dela, descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, beijando-o. Ficou intoxicado com o cheiro característico dela, doce. Suas mãos a puxaram mais contra si, ouvia o coração dela bater mais rápido, o sangue correndo com mais velocidade em suas veias. A pele dela ficara quente debaixo de sua, ela o abraçava na mesma intensidade, enquanto trilhava beijos até os lábios dela novamente.

-Feliz Natal. – ela devolveu, sorrindo antes de roçar os lábios contra os dele, vendo-o sorrir.

-Vamos para... – Edward não terminou a frase, resolveu deixar que ela descobrisse o que ele queria falar. Voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez trilhando beijos por toda a mandíbula dela, até chegar a sua orelha, onde deixou uma breve risada escapar com sua respiração.

-Não me provoque. – disse Alex com a voz rouca, sentindo que a garganta arranhava, sua boca quase sem saliva. Sabia bem o que aquela frase era: um convite. Um convite para o descontrole, e se continuassem assim, ela aceitaria.

Sentiu os dedos quentes dela abrirem o primeiro botão de sua camisa, e afastou-se minimamente dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Alex estava séria, e ainda segurava o segundo botão, esperando permissão ou repreensão. Suas mãos presas a cintura dela desceram brevemente, fazendo o cós da saia dela deslizar pela pele minimamente, e voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez no pescoço.

Alex entendeu isso como permissão para continuar a abrir os botões dele. Segundo, terceiro, quarto, quinto e o tecido negro deslizou pela pele clara dele, mostrando para Alex algo que ela não tinha visto antes. Suas mãos deslizaram pelos ombros fortes dele, descendo pelos braços. Pele fria que parecia emanar um calor sobrenatural. Pele extremamente clara, rígida. Ele ainda beijava seu pescoço, e só conseguiu perceber nesse momento que as mãos dele mexiam-se devagar dentro de sua blusa, nas costas, acariciando. Suas mãos deslizaram por toda a extensão das costas dele, subindo devagar, ele fazendo os mesmo movimentos em suas costas.

Passou para a parte da frente, acariciando a barriga dele, sentindo que estava começando a chegar a seu limite quando ele fez o mesmo, sentindo a ponta dos dedos dele a milímetros de seus seios. Beijou a pele fria do ombro dele, e Edward afastou-se devagar, separando-se dela, olhando-a com os olhos injetados.

-Seus olhos estão negros.

-Não são só os meus. – ele respondeu, fechando a camisa e olhando para os próprios pés. De pouco em pouco conseguia decifrá-la, conseguia libertá-la. E a si também.

-Você gosta de me provocar... – disse, ajeitando a blusa no corpo e entrando na cozinha. Tentando a todo custo acalmar a respiração e a excitação.

-Quer que eu pare? – perguntou, entrando na cozinha olhando ainda para seus pés. Não gostava de olhar nos olhos de Alex quando sabia que seus olhos estavam negros.

-Não ouse! – ela respondeu, rindo e continuando a arrumar as coisas, era melhor se distrair. Pensar besteiras nesse momento, não ajudava em nada.

Poucos minutos depois os convidados chegaram e Alex estava feliz com todos os elogios que lhe fizeram, tanto pela comida, quanto pela arrumação na casa. As horas passaram devagar, muitas conversas, provocações de Carl em Edward, que parecia nem ouvir o que o pai falava. Mas que se irritava com os pensamentos dos amigos dela. Principalmente os de André, que pensava coisas nada elegantes sobre a única noite que ele a teve.

-Posso falar com você? – Edward ouviu Marcos dizer isso baixo para Alex do outro lado da sala, onde conversava com Anne. Apurou sua audição, mesmo que não precisasse, e ficou a escutar a conversa deles. – Volta.

-Sabe que não é assim. – disse Alex, e Edward sentiu que não deveria terminar de escutar aquela conversa.

-Você acha que tem futuro com esse garoto? – o vampiro deixou seus dentes apertados, fazendo sua mandíbula contrair. Anne não pareceu notar.

-Ele me faz feliz.

-Até quando ele te fará feliz? Sabe que ele logo vai embora, né? – a voz dele parecia vitoriosa, e isso deixou Edward ainda mais nervoso. Balançou a cabeça duas vezes concordando com o que Anne tinha falado.

-Me importo com o agora, se ele vai me deixar, fica a critério dele.

-Se você voltar, será melhor. Não teria que esperar ninguém te deixar, seria você que deixaria.

-Marcos, eu quero ficar com ele. Quando tiver que me separar, eu penso nisso. – Alex disse, decidida a por um ponto final na conversa.

-Você vai acabar sofrendo. – disse Marcos, mas Alex se virou e saiu de perto dele. Entretanto, Edward viu os lábios de Alex, mexendo-se enquanto ela se afastava do amigo: "Eu sei.", foi o que ela disse.

--

-Você acha que vou te fazer sofrer? – perguntou Edward, olhando as roupas dentro do guarda-roupa de Alex. A morena deitada na cama respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Acho.

Edward virou-se para olhá-la, ela lhe encarava com o rosto sério, não parecia estar brincando sobre a resposta que dera. E Edward estava começando a achar que ela já estava a sofrer. Aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos e olhando fundo dentro de seus olhos castanhos.

-Você ouviu a conversa. – ela disse, ele não respondeu, não precisava. – Eu acho mesmo que vou sofrer. Mas para que antecipar, apenas...

-Alex, eu somente acho que não é válido...

-Eu tenho o direito de sofrer, certo? Você mesmo disse, somente um de nós é eterno. – ele ficou a olhá-la. Tinha dito aquilo, tinha deixado bem claro que um dia iria embora. Mas agora já não estava mais tão certo se realmente iria embora.

Alex balançou a cabeça e se levantou, saindo do quarto, mas ao chegar à sala, Edward já estava lá e ficou fitando-o. O ruivo parecia estar lutando contra si mesmo, uma vontade de ir até ela, e outra vontade de correr dela. E Alex estava achando que ele escolheria a segunda opção, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Por que eu? Por que não alguém como você? O que eu fiz para ser escolhida? – as perguntas deslizaram de seus lábios tão rápidos que Edward levantou a sobrancelha, mas ela não riu dessa vez.

-Eu apenas lhe achei. Você entrou na minha vida, foi você que esbarrou em mim, Alex. – respondeu calmo, aproximando-se devagar dela.

-E por que não alguém como você?

-É o teu aroma que me atrai.

-Se eu me tornar uma de vocês, eu perco a graça? – fechou as mãos, segurando-se para não chorar.

-Você não vai. – disse decidido. – E o que me importa é você, apenas você. Caso fosse uma de nós, eu te...

-O que? – ela perguntou, agora querendo escutar o resto dessa frase sem se preocupar com as conseqüências daquelas palavras. - Termine a frase.

Edward não respondeu, não terminou a frase, apenas aproximou-se dela, puxando-a para si. Era cedo, cedo demais para verbalizar, cedo demais para fazer isso. Beijou os lábios dela, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos dela. Aprofundou o beijou, sentindo que ela o beijava na mesma intensidade, mas ainda deixava lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. Colou-a em si, pressionando-a contra o sofá, e deitou o corpo dela, deitando o seu por cima. Sua mão segurava-a pela nuca, seus lábios desceram lentos até o pescoço dela, beijando a curva do pescoço dela, enquanto inalava profundamente o perfume que a pele exalava, sentindo-a estremecer.

Beijou toda a extensão do pescoço até o colo, sentindo a morena ainda chorar, como se o que ele estivesse a fazer fosse algo ruim. As mãos dela estavam a fazer carinho em suas costas, e Edward sentia que ela levantava sua camisa aos poucos. Ergueu o corpo e olhou-a nos olhos, algumas lágrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos e ele olhou-a seriamente, evitando a todo custo arrepender-se da decisão tomada. Se começasse dessa vez não iria parar.

-Eu te amo. – disse sério olhando-a, Alex fechou os olhos e o puxou para si, colando os lábios em seu ouvido, os braços abraçando-o com força contra si.

-Eu te amo. – a voz dela era baixa, mas Edward sentia como se ela tivesse gritado aquelas palavras. O coração dela batia acelerado, o choro havia cessado e o rosto estava alegre.

-Seja minha, Alex. – beijou o canto do rosto dela, apertando o corpo contra o dela, com o máximo de cuidado para não machucá-la. – Só minha.

Alex estremeceu com as palavras dele, ditas baixas em seu ouvido, carregada de sentimentos que ela nunca tinha ouvido na voz dele. A morena não respondeu, apenas o abraçou mais forte, buscando os lábios dele para um beijo. Um beijo um pouco mais descontrolado. Edward sabia que não tinha volta, ou parava agora ou ia em frente. E seu medo crescia conforme pensava em ir em frente.

Ela afastou brevemente as pernas, dando espaço para ele encaixar-se melhor em seu corpo e ao fazê-lo, viu que ela arqueou rapidamente. Sabia bem ao que ela reagia, sabia bem o porquê da morena estar mordendo o lábio inferior com tamanha força, os olhos injetados. Já vira isso antes, e sabia bem que tinha que tomar cuidado.

-Me faz sua, Edward. – ela disse baixo, sabendo que ele escutaria mesmo se fosse somente um sussurro. As mãos dele seguraram sua cintura, puxando-a devagar contra a dele, buscando os lábios dela devagar.

Alex perdera o controle, pouco se importando se Edward a morderia ou não, tinha que tê-lo, tinha que ser dele. Abriu a camisa dele com rapidez, beijando novamente a pele clara dele, sentindo que seus lábios encostavam em pele fria demais. As mãos dele subiram devagar sua blusa, as pontas dos dedos acariciando-a com delicadeza excessiva.

Edward sentia o corpo de Alex quente como nunca sentira, a pele dela deixava aquele cheiro tentador escapar, o coração batia freneticamente e seus olhos estavam injetados de tal maneira, que ele comparou com os seus quando estava com sede. Era algo único de se ver, mas o gosto amargo em sua boca estava começando a aparecer com força. Sabia o porquê disso, seu corpo reagia como o de um homem mortal, queria tê-la, estava perdendo o controle de si próprio. Suas mãos já haviam alcançado os seios dela, estava tocando-os com as pontas dos dedos, e todas as sensações que já sentira uma vez voltaram em sua mente.

Arqueou ao toque dele, sentindo que todo seu corpo reagia aquele toque, um calor repentino subiu por suas pernas, alcançando seu quadril, acelerando seu coração, fazendo seus pulmões implorarem por ar cada vez mais, seus olhos se fecharem e sua boca se abrir, deixando um gemido longo e baixo escapar. O toque se intensificou e o quadril de Edward colou-se ainda mais, deixando que ela sentisse perfeitamente o quanto ele a queria.

-Alex, olhe para mim. – pediu Edward, sentindo sua voz vacilar. A morena abriu os olhos devagar, sua mente embaralhada, o prazer invadindo cada vez mais seu corpo. Viu os olhos à sua frente extremamente escuros, seu corpo tremeu por inteiro e não foi possível não sentir o medo misturando-se em seu prazer embaixo de sua pele. – Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu...

-Não... não precisa pedir desculpa. – ela disse, passando os dedos por seus cabelos, olhando dentro dos olhos negros dele. – Eu não me importo... você já ultrapassou seus limites.

-Mas você... – Edward parou a frase e baixou seus lábios até os dela, roçando devagar, uma de suas mãos descendo pela barriga, alcançando a calça dela. A respiração de Alex tornou-se mais rápida, sua mente antecipando os movimentos dele.

Edward sabia que não podia tocá-la de verdade ou perderia o controle – o mínimo que ainda tinha – por isso, sua mão não entrou na calça dela, apenas desceu pela coxa, tocando-a devagar. Separou-se dela, sentando-se no chão ao lado do sofá, suas mãos tocando-a, acariciando. Não tocava onde mais desejava, mas tocava Alex, afastando as roupas o máximo que podia sem tirá-las, tocando a pele clara dela. Os gemidos dela se tornarem mais altos, mais descompassados, mais firmes. Via o corpo dela arqueando no sofá, os olhos fechados com força, a boca abrindo e fechando.

Sua boca tinha um gosto tão amargo que estava perdendo o sentido, via a veia pulsando nos punhos dela, no pescoço. Tentadora. Mas não queria somente aquilo, queria ver Alex chegar ao máximo, chegar ao clímax, e sabia que estava perto de conseguir tal coisa. Viu a morena arquear duas vezes com rapidez e as pernas dela fechando-se com intensidade e as mãos segurando o tecido do sofá com tal força que parecia que iria rasgá-lo.

-Edward. – gemeu alto, sentindo uma onda levar seu corpo para longe, banhado de um suor que ela tinha certeza que não era dela. Tudo girava e sabia perfeitamente que as mãos de Edward tinham se afastado de seu corpo, que ele estava do outro lado da sala. Abriu os olhos e ficou a fitar Edward, vendo que ele a olhava com o rosto sério, não parecia nem respirar.

-Preciso só de um tempo. – disse ele com a voz séria e firme.

Alex fechou os olhos novamente e esperou, aproveitando a sensação em seu corpo, em sua mente. Sentia que Edward nunca fizera tal coisa, que ele se controlara muito bem. Mas que precisava de um tempo para se acalmar, precisava de um tempo para não querer matá-la.

-Você...?

-Edward, com certeza. - ouviu a risada baixa dele se espalhar pela sala e sorriu perante disso, estavam entrando em sintonia. Abriu os olhos novamente, vendo que a postura dele se acalmava, os olhos menos escuros do que antes, um brilho dourado aparecendo.

Edward aproximou-se dela devagar, sentando a seu lado, colocando-a em seu colo, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos escuros. Ela sorria e lhe fazia carinho também, aproveitando todo o tempo que tinha perto dele, todo o momento em que podia tocá-lo.

-Já tinha feito algo assim antes?

-Nunca. – declarou Edward, abraçando Alex com mais força.

-Eu nunca me senti tão... – balançou as mãos no ar, fazendo-o sorrir.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, somente aproveitando as sensações de saberem que estavam felizes e era por causa do outro. Uma felicidade alcançada aos poucos, escorregando de alguns lados, acertando em outros. Mas estava juntos, e isso fazia tanto Alex quanto Edward sentirem-se bem.

-Se me lembro, você disse que gostaria de viajar. Para onde vai?

-Vamos para a praia. – ele a olhou questionador. – Eu sei que você não pode, mas vamos mesmo assim. Tudo bem?

-Alex, você vai se privar...

-Não vou me privar de nada, Edward. Eu quero que você vá junto, quero ficar com você.

-Certeza do que fala? – perguntou, puxando-a para um leve beijo.

-Certeza. – beijou mais uma vez os lábios dele. – Quero aproveitar o tempo que temos juntos.

-Temos muito tempo. – disse Edward como se fosse uma certeza irrevogável. Alex não respondeu, não comentou, apenas ficou em silêncio, seus olhos fitando profundamente os de Edward. Ela sabia que o tempo começava a acabar nesse momento.

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	13. The Beach

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 12 – The Beach**_

Olhou para a mala em sua cama e decidiu que eram roupas demais para apenas quatro dias na praia, não precisava levar o tanto de roupas que colocara dentro da bagagem. Mas não conseguia decidir entre as peças separadas, eram roupas que poderia vir a usar. Torceu o nariz e fechou os olhos, teria que decidir entre algumas delas. Porém esse não era o mais importante, o importante é que estava saindo de viagem com Edward. Não conseguia ficar mais feliz, sentia-se bem, como se tivessem lhe avisado que ganhara na loteria.

Tirou algumas roupas e bufou mais uma vez, a mala ainda não fechava. Olhou pelo chão de seu quarto, vendo o tanto de peças que já tinha tirado de dentro da bagagem, e ainda assim tinha muita coisa. Teria que tirar tudo e decidir quais peças levaria, ou não poderia levar somente uma mala. Virou a mala no colchão e sentou-se ao lado do monte de roupas, olhando-as e tentando decidir entre as cores e tamanhos.

-Vamos ficar por aqui desse jeito. – disse Edward, entrando no quarto dela, com apenas uma mochila jogada no ombro esquerdo. Alex não acreditou quando viu aquilo, olhando fixamente para a mochila de couro negro, vendo Edward rir de sua expressão. – Eu não saio ao sol, então seria somente algumas peças para ficar no hotel.

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim. Tudo que precisa está ai? – perguntou, levantando-se e indo até o guarda-roupas, olhando para seu interior e procurando uma mala maior. Sabia que tinha uma mala de lona verde, mas não se lembrava se a tinha jogado fora ou não.

-Sim. – deixou a mochila escorregar por seu braço e a deixou no chão ao lado da cama. Andou até Alex, enlaçando o corpo da morena por trás e beijando levemente sua nuca. – Não vou precisar de muitas coisas, não vejo porque levar uma mala grande.

-Edward, são quatro dias na praia. – rodou nos braços dele, puxando-o para um breve beijo. – E eu sou mulher, tenho que levar algumas roupas a mais.

-Você gosta de complicar. – o ruivo riu, soltando-a e deixando que ela começasse a colocar as roupas na nova mala que encontrara.

-Não, apenas quero ter certeza que estou a levar tudo que preciso.

-Precisa de cinco pares de sapato? – perguntou Edward, olhando uma pequena valise na qual ela colocara os sapatos.

-Preciso. – respondeu, olhando feio pra ele. Edward sorriu e sentou-se na cama, esperando pacientemente enquanto ela decidia entre as roupas jogadas na cama.

Quase meia hora depois, Edward ainda olhava a mala de Alex não fechar, a morena lutando com o zíper, e teve que rir. Prontificou-se para fechá-la e o zíper pareceu deslizar com seus dedos, deixando a morena um pouco irritada. Pegaram todos os documentos possíveis e Alex trancou a casa, parecendo criança no dia de Natal, tamanho era seu sorriso. Entraram no carro de Edward e ela o olhou, sabendo bem que aquele sorriso dele estava estranho demais.

-Está me escondendo algo. – afirmou, colocando o cinto de segurança, vendo que o rapaz a olhava com certa surpresa. Mas não deixando transparecer isso de verdade.

-Como assim? – fingiu-se de bobo; como era possível que Alex descobrisse as coisas sobre ele com essa facilidade?

-Você está com um sorriso ladino, estranho demais. – disse, ajeitando-se no banco e olhando-o. – E esse tipo de sorriso de alguém que apronta algo. O que foi que você fez?

-Nada, Alex. Está paranóica. – declarou Edward, sorrindo e virando-se para frente, partindo com o carro. Alex soube pela forma que ele segurou o volante, que algo de estranho estava acontecendo com ele, e nem ele mesmo sabia.

--

O Hotel era na beira da praia, e quando chegaram não puderam ver o oceano, pois já era noite, mas conseguiam escutar as ondas quebrando na areia, a maresia atingindo seus corpos com força. Alex sorriu largamente, segurando a mão de Edward e entrando no Hotel, andando calma pela recepção. Não teria que se preocupar com reservas, fizera antes mesmo de avisar a Edward que viajariam. Era apenas pedir pela chave do quarto e subir para aproveitar esses dias na praia.

Edward estava calado demais, e Alex ainda achava que ele escondia algo dela, algo que ela já tinha certeza que não gostaria de saber. Mas não ligou muito para isso, subiu o único lance de escadas e andou devagar pelo corredor com o rapaz da recepção falando sobre a história do Hotel.

-Você está muito quieto. – declarou baixo para Edward, ainda segurando sua mão.

-Pensando em algumas coisas.

-Agora sou eu que gostaria de ler mentes. – disse Alex sem olhar para Edward, e viu o rapaz da recepção parar na frente da porta de um quarto quase ao fim do corredor e se virar.

-Esse é o quarto. Espero que gostem, e caso precisem de algo, só ligar para a recepção. O número está ao lado do telefone. – sorriu mais uma vez e andou pelo corredor, sumindo das vistas do casal.

Edward pegou as malas e as levou para dentro do quarto, olhando tudo à sua volta, sem parar os olhos em algo. Era um quarto bonito, cama de casal grande, paredes pintadas de cor clara, uma pequena mesa com três cadeiras, uma porta que dava para o banheiro, outra que era do closet. Ao fundo uma grande porta de vidro que levava a uma sacada. Alex andou até a porta de vidro e a abriu, deixando o vento morno e o cheiro de praia invadir o quarto, fechou os olhos e sorriu. Não podia estar mais feliz.

Sentiu as mãos de Edward em sua cintura, deslizando levemente, lhe fazendo carinho, os lábios frios dele em seu ouvido, o corpo colado ao seu, foi impossível não estremecer.

-Você está distante. – declarou Alex, acariciando as mãos de Edward em sua barriga.

-Apenas pensando, Alex. – respondeu baixo no ouvido dela, olhando para frente, divisando o céu e o mar, via com clareza a areia. – Pensando nas coisas que você anda fazendo.

-Tipo?

-Privando-se de ir à praia por mim.

-Edward eu vou à praia. – respondeu, girando nos braços dele, olhando-o nos olhos dourados e vendo que não era somente aquilo que o deixava com aquela expressão distante. Algo mais o perturbava, e ele não queria compartilhar. – E você também.

-Você sabe que não posso...

-Não disse de dia. – respondeu, beijando os lábios dele devagar, apenas pressionando os seus contra os dele. – Vamos de noite, assim podemos aproveitar com mais calma.

-Você vai morrer congelada. – debochou dela, que fez uma careta e se afastou de seus braços.

-Você me abraça e me esquenta.

-Aí sim, você morrera congelada. – debochou, mas a morena percebeu que em sua voz havia um tom de amargura com relação a isso.

-Edward, só você consegue me deixar quente, do jeito que gosto. – abriu sua mala e o olhou ainda na sacada. – Não do modo malicioso, é claro.

-É claro. – riu da frase dela e entrou, sentando-se na cama e a observando.

Edward sabia que estava estranho, mas não podia dizer a Alex o porquê, era a sensação que sentira antes de saírem da casa dela. Era como se estivessem a espionar Alex, sentira a presença de um vampiro, mas não conseguira escutar sua mente, ele fugira antes que pudesse ouvir o que pensava. E não gostava nada da idéia de ter um vampiro a seguindo, espreitando sua casa. Mas não podia alertá-la, apenas a deixaria assustada sem necessidade.

Perguntaria a Alice, quando voltassem, se vira algo com relação a algum vampiro sondando a casa de Alex. Se algo fosse acontecer, Alice lhe contaria. Porém, não era somente o fato de que tinha um outro vampiro a rondar a casa de Alex, era o fato de que tinha a sensação de que conhecia o vampiro. Um desafeto, um amigo, um mero conhecido, Edward não sabia e era frustrante não poder saber do que teria que defender Alex, caso o vampiro não fosse amigo.

-Você está me ouvindo?

-Estou. – respondeu quase automaticamente e a olhou, Alex estava trocada. Vestia um biquíni preto, canga enrolada na cintura e descalça. Edward quase não acreditou que ela já havia se trocado enquanto ele divagava sobre o outro vampiro.

-Não vai se trocar? – perguntou novamente, olhando séria para o rapaz. Agora tinha plena certeza de que ele estava escondendo algo, e que não era qualquer coisa. Edward nunca ficara aéreo antes perto de si, sempre estava prestando atenção ao que dizia. Nunca precisou chamar a atenção dele como fizera agora.

-Acha uma boa idéia nadar a essa hora?

-Acha uma boa idéia continuar a me esconder o que quer que seja?

Ficaram se olhando, fitando os olhos um do outro. Alex não gostava de segredos, e Edward estava guardando um dela. Se não fosse algo para ela saber, que ao menos não ficasse a pensar em na frente dela. Mas ele ficava a pensar muito, distante, sem prestar atenção ao que ela dizia e fazia.

-Não estou escondendo...

-Está. – olhando para o chão e sorrindo um pouco forçadamente. – E quer saber, se não quer contar, tudo bem. Mas não fique a pensar em tal coisa e se afastar daqui, por que é complicado conversar com alguém que não está presente.

-Eu apenas... estou pensando em você. – mentiu. Mentiu para Alex e sabia pela expressão dela que ela percebera.

-Edward, chega. – virou-se para a porta de saída e antes de sair, falou sem olhar para trás. – Quando resolver me contar as coisas, me procura.

Edward viu a morena sair pela porta e ficou a olhar a madeira clara. Não podia contar, ela ficaria preocupada, mas por outro lado se não contasse, ela ficaria brava. E o ruivo já não sabia mais qual das situações era pior. Tirou a camisa com rapidez e jogou-a na cama, tirou os sapatos e andou até a varanda. Olhou para o céu, vendo as estrelas brilharem com intensidade. Pulou da sacada, seus pés batendo seu força na areia, parando em frente à porta da recepção que dava para a praia. Poucos segundos depois Alex saiu por uma porta de vidro, os braços cruzados, o rosto sério, e ficou um pouco surpresa por Edward já estar lá. Mas não demonstrou surpresa por muito tempo, passou por ele, sem nem olhá-lo duas vezes.

-Resolveu me contar?

-Está agindo como criança. – disse sério.

-Eu não tenho segredos com você.

-Eu também não.

-O nome. – questionou parando de andar e virando-se para encará-lo. Edward lhe olhava com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas. – O nome dela.

-Dela quem? – um sorriso passou por seus lábios ao entender o que ela questionava. – Você acha que eu...?

-E não é isso? Homens ficam com a mente longe quando estão a pensar na outra. – Alex estava irritada, com Edward e com ela mesma. Com Edward por que ele escondia algo de si, com ela mesma por deixá-lo saber que tinha ciúmes e medo de perdê-lo.

-Não existe outra, Alex. – respondeu, aproximando-se dela, olhando fundo em seus olhos para provar que falava sério. Ele a abraçou e trouxe o corpo dela para junto do seu, e a morena pareceu dar conta somente agora do que ele estava usando.

-O que está te deixando tão preocupado, então?

-Nada, apenas acho que deveria ter me alimentado mais antes de vir para essa viagem.

-Por quê? – apoiou a cabeça no peito nu dele, sentindo um calor subir por suas costas de maneira rápida e proibida.

-Você, com esse tanto de pela a mostra, estamos sozinhos naquele quarto. – sorriu malicioso sem que ela visse. – Não acho que seja muito seguro... pra você.

Alex desatou a rir e o puxou para o mar, ainda abraçada a ele. Edward sabia que não deveria se preocupar enquanto estivesse com ela, ninguém tentaria nada. E não sabia se era realmente um inimigo, poderia muito bem ser um vampiro curioso sobre um imortal a namorar uma mortal. Com certeza, isso deveria ser algo muito diferente em seu mundo.

-Essa água está gelada. – declarou Alex, molhando os pés e tentando voltar para a areia ao sentir a temperatura da água. Mas Edward lhe segurou e a fez ficar com os pés na água. – Vamos sair daqui.

-Agora você está com frio? – Edward deu um sorriso para Alex, que a morena teve plena certeza que ele estava a ponto de aprontar algo com ela.

Edward puxou o corpo dela para cima, colocando-a em seu ombro e entrando de vez no mar, andou calmo, ouvindo-a gritar e pedir para que ele não a jogasse na água. Andou até a água bater em sua cintura e em um movimento leve jogou Alex dentro d'água, ouvindo o grito dela. Desatou a rir e esperou pacientemente enquanto ela voltava à tona com o rosto extremamente sério, tirando o cabelo dos olhos e arrumando o biquíni.

-Você me paga, Edward Cullen. – disse brava, indo para perto dele e o abraçando.

-Gostaria de ver você tentar se vingar. – debochou dela, fazendo a morena bufar de ódio.

-Tudo que vai, volta, Edward. Acredite. – declarou, abraçando-o e buscando seus lábios para um beijo.

Edward sabia que tinha que manter a calma, ela estava quase em roupa alguma, apertando-se contra ele, lhe dando um beijo apaixonado e sentia que o coração dela batia como tambor dentro do peito. Tinha que se controlar, e muito.

-Alex... – tentou chamá-la entre o beijo, segurando rosto dela devagar. – Eu não quero que você fique resfriada.

-Vamos para o quarto.

A frase ficou perdida no ar, pois Edward a olhava como se ela não tivesse prestado atenção ao que dissera. Mas Alex sabia perfeitamente o que falara e não se importava com as insinuações que aquela frase tinha.

-Vamos. – respondeu Edward por fim.

--

Foram quatro dias intensos, presos durante o dia no quarto. E Alex ficava a provocar Edward de todas as maneiras possíveis, sem ver o ruivo ceder. E a morena se divertia com as recaídas dele, vendo-o ficar com os olhos negros, a vontade estampada nas feições. Edward acabara por ficar mais relaxado com relação ao vampiro na casa de Alex, não adiantaria de nada ficar pensando naquilo, só poderia resolver quando voltasse.

Entretanto, ao entrar no carro, a sensação de que alguém conhecido observava tornou-se insana e Edward não conteve a frustração por não saber quem era.

--

Edward a deixara em sua casa naquela tarde, New York estava chuvosa, sem dar tempo para um pouco de sol. E Alex não gostava disso, pois parecia que o tempo refletia o que ocorria em sua mente. A confusão, o medo, a escuridão se fechando. Tinha que falar com Edward, pedir explicações do porque ele ter ficado calado a viagem inteira de volta, por ter sido tão distante enquanto conversavam sobre o dia seguinte.

O elevador parecia mais lento do que de costume, parava em todos os andares, como se uma criança descera pelas escadas, apertando todos os botões de todos os andares. Olhou para os botões no alto do elevador e percebeu que estava no 25º andar, e as portas se abriram. Alex olhou para o corredor a sua frente e viu um casal parado perto da porta da escada, a garota com as costas na parede, cabelos cobrindo parte de seu rosto. O rapaz com um dos braços ao lado de seu corpo, a mão espalmada na parede, o corpo inclinado contra o dela, quase se tocavam. Não iria reparar tanto, se não fosse a cor da pele e dos cabelos do rapaz. Pele clara demais e cabelos acobreados. E agora os olhos dourados que lhe olhavam com certa surpresa.

Edward.

Não houve tempo de reagir, e nem sabe se conseguiria, as portas do elevador se fecharam e Alex ficou a fitá-las. Não, não era Edward com outra garota. Ele não seria capaz de fazer isso. Por que ele faria tal coisa? Não gostava mais dela? As portas se abriram mais uma vez, dessa vez no 27º andar. E olhos dourados a encaravam. Emmett estava do lado de fora da porta, olhando-a, como se estivesse tentando lhe explicar algo.

Alex sentiu o peito apertar e os olhos ficaram embaçados. Emmett entrou no elevador e deixou as portas se fecharem, apertando logo após o botão vermelho de STOP. Alex deixou duas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, mas não chorou, não falou nada, apenas ficou a olhar as portas fechadas, sentindo o frio sobrenatural de Emmett começar a tomar conta do elevador.

-Não leve em consideração. – a voz do vampiro era baixa, mas continuava com seu tom forte.

-Só... só preciso de um nome. – foi o que conseguiu dizer. Sabia bem que não adiantava chorar, que não adiantava sentir-se mal. Ele estava fazendo a escolha dele, e ela estava saindo do caminho. Não fizera diferente da última vez, e não faria diferente agora.

-Alex, ele...

-Um nome, Emmett. Só um nome. – disse a morena, querendo ir embora logo. Olhou para o vampiro perto de si, ele estava com os braços cruzados no peito, olhando-a como sempre a olhara. Não via nada de diferente, a não ser por aquele brilho estranho nos olhos, como se ele estivesse entendo perfeitamente o que estava se passando com ela.

-Sin.

Emmett viu garota abaixar a cabeça e ficar fitando o chão. Edward estava cometendo um erro, mesmo que Emmett não gostasse de ver o irmão com uma mortal. Sin não era a certa para ele. Soltou o botão de STOP e as portas se abriram, saiu sem olhar para trás, Alice lhe pedira isso. Agora dependia de Edward desfazer o grande erro que cometera.

Alex sentiu o elevador balançar mais algumas vezes e levantou os olhos castanhos, vermelhos do choro, do chão e olharem para a pessoa parada do lado de fora. Virou o rosto para a esquerda e foi sair do elevador, tentando ignorá-lo. Se possível passaria sem ao menos encostar no corpo gelado dele. Mas as mãos dele lhe seguraram dentro do elevador, e ela teve que lhe olhar. Os olhos dourados dele estavam tristes, como se soubesse a mágoa que causara nela. Porém, a morena não queria saber. Já tinha feito sua escolha.

-Me solte.

-Alex...

-Sin, certo? – o nome deslizar pelos lábios de Alex, pareceu espantar Edward. – Sua escolha.

-Não, ela é...

-Não. Ela pra mim, não é nada. – afastou-se dos toques dele, desviando dele e saindo do elevador. – Você me disse que não era eterno. Eu deveria ter te escutado.

-Ela é como eu. – viu a morena parar no meio do saguão, e virar-se lentamente, uma lágrima riscando sua pele morena.

-Pois bem, agora está explicado. Boa eternidade.

-Não...

-Chega! – a voz elevou-se um pouco, fazendo o recepcionista a olhar. – Você escolheu, espero que esteja certo.

-Não é o que pensa. – disse Edward, seguindo-a para fora do hotel, e vendo-a procurar freneticamente a chave do carro dentro da bolsa. – Ela é alguém...

-Deixe-me adivinhar: de seu passado. Certo, que bom que se reencontraram. – puxou a chave para fora da bolsa, somente para vê-la desaparecer de seus dedos um segundo depois. – Devolva.

-Escute-me.

-Não. – disse, andando em direção a um táxi parado do outro lado da rua.

-Ela é...

-Edward, chega. – parou perto dele, olhando-o nos olhos. Era hora de por um ponto final naquela loucura. – Eu já passei por isso antes, e chega. Não quero mais, não preciso disso outra vez. Você deveria ser diferente, mas provou-se ser igual a qualquer homem. Espero, sinceramente, que aproveite sua eternidade.

-Me escute. – Edward segurou-a pelos ombros e puxou-a para perto de si, empurrando-a contra a parede, encostando as costas dela devagar contra os tijolos. – Sin me ajudou quando precisei. Eu estava perdido e ela me ajudou a entrar no caminho certo outra vez.

-Não quero saber, eu...

-Ela não é nada para mim.

-Não foi o que vi. – disse, começando a ficar nervosa. Odiava ter que escutar desculpas como aquela. Já tinha avisado Edward que não gostava de mentiras, e ele estava a mentir outra vez.

-O que viu, foi apenas uma conversa. – Edward sabia que Alex estava ficando com raiva, sentia a pele dela esquentando e o coração batendo de um jeito que nunca tinha escutado.

-Edward, eu posso ser a mais nova de nós dois, mas não sou burra. Me solte e me deixe ir embora. – decidida empurrou o corpo dele, que não se moveu nem um milímetro.

-Não vou te soltar. – aproximou-se ainda mais, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Aproximando seu rosto do dela, deixando seus lábios roçando aos dela. Odiava fazer isso, acalmá-la a força, mas não estava conseguindo isso de outro jeito. Sabia que estava a conseguir deixá-la perdida, hipnotizada. O coração da morena já batia um pouco mais devagar. – Me deixa te explicar, te contar minha história.

-Você tem uma hora. – conseguiu dizer bem baixo, engasgando.

**_

* * *

_****_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	14. My Life

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

* * *

_**Capítulo 13 – My Life**_

Alex sentou-se na cama de Edward, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, sentindo-se ainda muito irritada, mas deixaria que ele explicasse. E depois falaria tudo que tinha para falar, tudo que estava segurando por dias.

-Você tem que entender, aquilo não era o que você achou. – ele disse, mas resolveu não continuar a dar desculpas, a cara dela não era das melhores. – Por onde posso começar? – pareceu falar consigo mesmo.

-Que tal pelo começo? – sarcasmo puro na voz dela. Ele a olhou um pouco receoso e balançou a cabeça, derrotado.

-Eu quero que saiba que eu era novo, não conseguia controlar minha sede. – olhou para a parede e de volta para os olhos dela. Ela ainda estava séria, o pé batia no chão freneticamente e uma sobrancelha estava levantada de forma desafiadora. – Eu tinha poucos anos, ainda estava com a sede de um vampiro que tinha acabado de acordar.

"Não sabia bem o que fazer, se me saciava ao menos uma vez de sangue humano, para ter certeza de que não queria, ou se ficava apenas com a curiosidade e me deixava alimentar por sangue somente de animais. O meu maior medo naquela época era de matar alguém e gostar de fazê-lo. Não temia mais nada, apenas isso. Mas com o passar do tempo, a sede se torna insuportável, e se você não for forte, como Carlisle, você cai."

Alex parou de bater o pé no chão e aquietou-se, começando a se acalmar um pouco mais. Edward percebeu tal mudança e sentou-se ao lado dela, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Sentia que Sin estava por perto, e sabia que cedo ou tarde ela apareceria e elas se conheceriam. Só tinha receio da reação de Alex com relação a vampira.

-E eu caí. Saí da casa dele para saciar minha sede, pois sabia que se o fizesse na casa dele, o deixaria envergonhado. Resolvi viver por minha conta, e me guiei para França, onde sabia ter uma grande concentração de vampiros naquela época. Tinha certeza que acharia alguém que me ajudasse com a minha... "fome". – sorriu triste, ainda sem olhá-la. – E encontrei. Encontrei vampiros que se banhavam em sangue, matavam humanos como se fosse normal, como se fosse simples. Eu não achei normal, mas fiquei com eles, apenas observando por muitos dias. Minha sede crescendo cada vez mais, se tornando insuportável.

"Uma noite eu tremia de sede, me descontrolava com qualquer pessoa que falasse comigo. Era noite de baile e fomos todos, alguns dos vampiros dessa família ficaram dias sem se alimentar para se saciarem com mais vontade nesse baile. Eu já estava em meu limite, sabia disso. Mas fui mesmo assim, entramos e de imediato, um aroma me atingiu, me deixou louco."

-Como o meu? – perguntou Alex, um pouco enciumada.

-Não, mais fraco que o seu. – sorriu pra ela, mas olhando para sua boca, nunca nos olhos. Ouviu a risada de Sin no fim do corredor, sabia que Alex não conseguira ouvir. – Mais fraco que o seu, porém tentador o suficiente para me deixar louco de sede.

Edward levantou-se e andou pelo quarto sob o olhar atento de Alex, que não estava mais se agüentando de curiosidade, mas sabia que tinha que ser paciente, ele não deveria contar aquela história fazia muitos anos. E deveria ser difícil para ele lembrar algo que ele sabia que era errado, que era pecado.

-Rodei o salão bem atento a qualquer pessoa que tivesse o cheiro que senti quando entrei. Vários humanos tinham o cheiro parecido, mas a achei, dançando, no centro do salão. Camille. Era o nome dela. Eu, naquela época, não sabia dominar a condição de ler mentes, e ouvia muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, mas me concentrei somente nela. Escutei seus pensamentos, ri de suas fantasias. A garota tinha apenas 16 anos, fugira de casa para ir aquele baile de adultos e não sabia o que a noite lhe reservava.

"Eu fiquei a fitá-la, vendo seus movimentos, desejando seu sangue. E foi por volta da meia-noite que ela me encarou. Foi o fim de Camille aquele ato, ela não conseguia desviar o olhar, e quando o fez, foi para verificar se o chão estava debaixo de seus pés ainda, para que pudesse vir andando em minha direção. Eu sabia que era mais um dos poderes de ser... vampiro... que a tinha deixado daquele jeito, tão... encantada.

Mas não podia negar que era bom. Ela chegou tímida em mim e sorriu, apenas isso. Não falou nada, apenas ficou a me olhar, dentro dos meus olhos negros. E eu andei na direção da escada que levava ao piso superior, aos quartos. Não foi preciso pedir que ela me seguisse, ela o fez sem nem piscar, sem nem pensar que poderia estar seguindo para a morte. Entrei em um quarto qualquer, além de tudo que ela representava, aquela garota era linda, de um corpo fascinante; entretanto hoje acho que estava tão fascinado por poder matar minha sede, que a deixei mais bonita em minha mente."

Alex sorriu dessa frase de Edward e sentou-se bem mais relaxada na cama, ficando ainda mais curiosa pela história dele. Parecia criança quando esperar pela avó terminar a história no dia de seu aniversário.

-Ouvi na mente dela que ela estava nervosa por ser a primeira vez. Primeira e última, pensei eu. Não tinha tanta noção de minha força, mas sabia que se a abraçasse com força, poderia quebrá-la. E tudo que eu menos queria, era matar Camille antes de beber seu sangue. Parei no centro do quarto, ela entrou e fechou a porta, trancando-a. – Edward virou-se para olhar Alex, viu que os olhos dela brilhavam em curiosidade. – Posso pular essa parte...

-Não ouse. – disse séria, cruzando os braços. – Disse que me contaria sua história, e quero sabê-la por inteira. Não omita as coisas que achar que vão me incomodar, apenas me conte. – olhou-a ainda mais séria. – Se eu achar que não agüento escutar, digo para você parar.

Edward ficou a fitar Alex por alguns segundos, ela queria saber de sua vida, de sua primeira e única morte. De sua maior vergonha. E queria saber de Sin, como aquela mulher se encaixava em sua vida, de modo que se contasse tudo que acontecera entre ele e Sin, poderia perder Alex. Mas caso não contasse, a perderia de qualquer maneira. O melhor a fazer era ser sincero, contar toda a verdade e esperar pela melhor reação por parte da morena.

-Não sabia muito bem o que fazer, eu também nunca tinha feito aquilo. – confessou um pouco envergonhado. – Mas sabia que deveria começar por algum lugar, então a beijei. Percebi que ela ficou assustada no começo, mas que retribuiu o beijo e eu me deixei levar. Foi algo natural, eu somente precisava controlar minha força para não matá-la... antes da hora.

"Foi algo rápido, em um minuto eu a beijava, no outro ela já estava sem roupa, deitada com seu corpo quente debaixo do meu. E ela dizia que eu tinha a pele fria demais, e ria disso, sem saber que deveria correr de medo. Eu a beijei e a tive, porém, descobri naquele momento, que essa sensação de plenitude nos descontrola. E eu me descontrolei, ela gemia em plenos pulmões e meus dentes encontraram a pele alva do pescoço dela, enquanto ainda... bom, ainda estava... você entende."

Alex sorriu concordando, sabia bem o que ele estava com vergonha de dizer e resolveu verbalizar por ele.

-Enquanto ainda estava dentro dela? – Edward assentiu olhando para o chão, as mãos no bolso da calça. – Continue. – incentivou.

O ruivo ainda demorou-se um tempo olhando para o chão, sentindo sua boca ser invadida por um gosto amargo, como sentia toda vez que lembrava dessa história por inteiro.

-Eu a mordi, trazendo o sangue para dentro de minha boca. O gosto tão doce, tão amargo ao mesmo tempo, e ela gemeu mais profundamente. Aquilo me instigou, me deixou louco de verdade. Eu não sabia que vocês poderiam sentir prazer com a nossa mordida, eu sempre achava que era doloroso, ao menos foi o que sempre escutei. – deu de ombros. – Mas continuei, mordi com mais força, mas sangue jorrou para minha boca e eu amei a sensação. Era doce, não líquido, mais denso, quase como um xarope. De um cheiro tentador, e eu engolia em grandes goles, movendo-me contra ela, sem me importar com a força, e ela gemia, então ainda estava viva. Porém, os gemidos ficaram mais fracos, quase inaudíveis até para mim que estava deitado sobre o corpo dela.

"O sangue escorria para a minha boca com rapidez, era o coração bombeando a vida para fora dela, para dentro de mim. E foi ai que ela gritou, creio eu que de dor. Eu havia machucado Camille, e não me importava com tal situação. Ela gritou mais forte e mais alto, e eu a apertei contra meu corpo, sem quebrá-la, apenas para que meus dentes se enterrassem em sua carne com mais força, e acabasse com a vida dela daquele modo, não pela força de meus braços. Mas ouvia algo se partindo e aquilo não me chamou atenção no momento, eu queria até a última gota de sangue que pudesse sair daquele corpo.

Bebi tudo que aquele corpo claro de cabelos loiros pudesse me prover. E cheguei ao meu ápice, afastando minha boca do pescoço dela, para poder gemer alto, quase um uivo. Eu lembro que ria e sentia as gotas de sangue escorrerem de minha boca, descendo por meu pescoço e peito. Por ser denso, o sangue escorria devagar, deixando um rastro macabro."

Edward pegou-se com os olhos fechados, seu corpo reagindo demais a aquelas lembranças, sua boca salivava de um modo que não era saudável fazer enquanto Alex encontrava-se naquele quarto.

-Alguém bateu palmas no canto do quarto e me virei rápido, não sentira ninguém entrando. Mostrei meus dentes, mas a pessoa riu apenas.

-Sin.

-Exato. – ele disse sombrio, como se essa lembrança não fosse de seu agrado. – Ela ficou me observando, ainda com um sorriso ladino, os olhos faiscando vermelhos. Eu nunca a tinha visto antes, por isso sai da cama, mostrando os dentes e fiquei me preparando para o ataque. Ela riu um pouco mais alto e saiu das sombras, se mostrando, chegando perto da cama e sentando-se. Inclinou sobre o corpo morto de Camille e com a ponta do dedo, pegou uma gota do sangue dela e levou até a boca, fechando os olhos ao provar do sangue ainda quente...

-E estava delicioso.

Edward não precisou virar a cabeça, já sabia que ela estava dentro do quarto, mas Alex se levantou e ficou a olhar Sin, ambas se encaravam com certa hostilidade. Sabia que Sin não faria nada, mas já não tinha certeza com relação a Alex. Conhecia o gênio da morena, sabia que ela não gostaria nada de conhecer a vampira. E Sin tiraria proveito dessa inimizade.

-Sin, essa é Alex. – olhou para Alex, vendo que a morena olhava para a vampira ainda muito séria. – Alex, essa é Pietra, mais conhecida como: Sin.

-Prazer, Alex. Edward falou muito sobre você. – a vampira disse em um tom de deboche, mexendo os longos cabelos acobreados, com as mãos de unhas pintadas de preto.

-Edward nunca me falou sobre você. – Alex era puro ciúmes ao dizer isso, sentia-se mal. A vampira era linda, de pele pálida, corpo com curvas acentuadas, cabelos que iam até a cintura em belos fios lisos, vermelhos. As íris douradas brilhavam com intensidade, e os lábios pintados de escarlate estavam puxando os cantos para cima, em um sorriso ladino, que lembrava muito o sorriso malicioso de Edward.

-Sei que não, ele não pode. – disse Sin olhando sorridente para Edward. – Faz com que ele se lembra de um passado que ele teima em esquecer, mas que é praticamente impossível.

-Eu vou embora. – foi o que Alex disse quando se recuperou da frase que Sin dissera. Olhou para Edward, vendo que o ruivo não a deixaria ir embora.

-Por quê? – questionou e ficou a fitá-la, não a deixaria ir embora. O estrago estava feito, tinha que arrumá-lo de alguma maneira. E deixar Alex sair daquele quarto não seria a melhor solução.

-Acho que vocês têm anos demais para colocar a conversa em dia. – pegou a bolsa e dirigiu-se para a porta, Sin não parecia se mover perto de si, porém antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta, a mão da vampira a segurou.

-Eu acho que quem precisa conversar com ele, é você. – a voz dela estava séria e seu sorriso havia desaparecido.

-Alex, fique. Preciso terminar de lhe contar minha história, e entenderá porque Sin é importante pra mim. – a voz de Edward era séria e forte, Alex quase ficou assustada, e voltou para sentar-se na cama, ainda com a bolsa no ombro. Pronta para partir assim que ele terminasse.

-Eu disse que você tinha uma hora. – olhou no relógio de pulso, vendo quanto tempo ele ainda tinha. – Você tem alguns minutos ainda.

Sin riu da atitude da morena, mas parou ao ver o olhar reprovador de Edward para si. Levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo e sentou-se na mesa de canto, olhando da mortal para o vampiro, vendo o contraste entre eles.

-Eu fiquei assustado com Sin no quarto, achei que ela me mataria por ter acabado com Camille. Mas ela apenas ficou me olhando, e minha euforia foi passando, comecei a perceber o que tinha feito. Comecei a me deixar levar pela culpa, e essa me consumiu em segundos, eu realmente tinha me transformado em tudo que Carlisle um dia me pedira para não ser. Eu era um monstro.

"Eu sabia que agora tinha que esconder o corpo daquela garota, mas não sabia o que fazer, eu estava extremamente assustado. E Sin, ria. Ria do meu desespero, ria da minha desgraça. Eu era um monstro e ela ria. Pedi ajuda para esconder o corpo, mas ela me deu uma idéia que faria ao menos com que a garota fosse enterrada com dignidade e não achada depois de muito tempo, já em fase de decomposição."

Olhou de canto de olho para Sin, ela estava séria, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, olhando para Alex de maneira que parecia que a mataria a qualquer momento. Sentou-se ao lado dela, ainda escutando a mente de Sin trabalhar em uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida, tentando entender o que Edward – um vampiro – fazia com aquela mulher – humana. Porém, nem ele tinha resposta.

-Deixamos o corpo da garota na porta da casa dela, soube que na manhã seguinte acharam seu corpo. Mas eu tinha que sair da cidade, me afastar, me isolar para não poder mais matar ninguém. Eu sabia que um erro poderia custar a vida de muitas pessoas, e eu não mais queria ser um monstro. Não queria mais ser aquilo que havia me transformado na noite passada.

"Sin disse que iria nessa fuga comigo, me ajudaria a me esconder. Por sete anos ela foi a única pessoa com quem falei, com quem tive contato. Eu me alimentava de animais e sabia que deveria me acostumar com aquilo, eu nunca mais queria ter a sensação de sentir o gosto de sangue humano em minha boca novamente. De saber que eu estava roubado a vida de alguém que tinha mãe, pai, filhos, irmãos, marido, mulher. Eu tinha pai e sabia que mesmo que Carlisle não fosse meu pai de sangue, ele nunca me abandonaria.

Foram dez anos longe dele, mas eu voltei. Aprendi a não ser um monstro, aprendi com Sin, que o que me faz um monstro não é a morte de um humano, mas sim o sangue que ele carrega. Se você pudesse entender..."

Edward pegou uma das mãos de Alex, mas a morena a soltou das dele, olhando-o nos olhos, o rosto bem sério, os lábios apertados, ele podia ouvir o coração dela bater acelerado. Algo estava errado, Alex não iria ficar.

-Eu entendo. – respondeu e cruzou os braços, escondendo as mãos dele, que ficou a fitá-la com o rosto triste.

-Não, não entende. – pronunciou-se Sin, descendo da mesa e olhando muito séria para Alex, que parecia estar ofendida por ela estar lhe dirigindo a palavra. – Não entende a vontade, não entende o que o sangue nos faz. A vontade, a gana. É algo como nosso combustível, algo como nossa vida dentro desse corpo morto. Algo que esquenta as veias frias por séculos, que corre por debaixo de nossa pele como um orgasmo forte. É o prazer de sentir o sangue quente pulsar para fora do corpo de vocês e entrar no nosso, escorrer por nossa garganta, nos deixar tremendo de vontade de mais.

"Vontade de dilacerar carne em busca de mais sangue, mais morte. E então você percebeu o quanto você está louco por aquilo e vê o monstro que se tornou. A besta sedenta, que faria qualquer coisa para ter míseras gotas do líquido escarlate que vocês tanto têm. Você não entende, nunca vai entender. É humana, não tem riscos, não tem vícios, não tem morte em seu corpo. Você não pode dizer que nos entende, pois não sabe o que é estar morto e ter que matar para continuar a morrer, dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, século após século. Você é humana, você é vida. Edward é vampiro, Edward é morte."

Os três ficaram em silêncio, Alex encarava Sin como se a vampira lhe tivesse dado um tapa na cara. Tudo que ela falara era verdade, aquilo fora uma insanidade desde o começo, Edward nunca poderia ser seu por completo. Ele era seu oposto, era tudo que Alex _nunca_ poderia ser.

Edward conseguia ler nos olhos de Alex o que ela pensava, não precisava escutar sua mente. Ela estava lhe deixando, estava partindo, entendendo que eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos. E Sin deixara isso bem claro, de forma que talvez não houvesse palavras suficientes que ele dissesse para que ela ficasse, para que ela entendesse que ele queria ser dela, que queria que ela fosse dele.

-Eu entendo. – disse outra vez, se levantando, quase caindo sentada na cama outra vez. Suas pernas estavam fracas, tudo ao seu redor parecia desmoronar, tudo parecia uma grande mentira. E sentiu raiva, raiva de Bella Swan, que conseguiu o que ela nunca conseguiria: Edward. Mesmo que Bella não existisse, ela havia conseguido Edward, e Alex perdera.

Deu dois passos e braços fortes a seguraram quando quase foi ao chão, olhou para cima, vendo os olhos dourados de Esme lhe encarando com carinho, um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios finos. Não conseguiu mais segurar suas lágrimas e deixou que riscassem seu rosto, que caíssem por sua pele morena, mostrando o quanto doía partir.

-Sin, Carlisle quer falar com você. – disse Esme, trazendo o corpo de Alex para junto do seu, encostando a cabeça dela em seu ombro, deixando que mortal chorasse. – Edward, espere lá fora.

Edward saiu do quarto relutante, vendo na mente de Esme que ela apenas queria conversar com Alex, convencer a morena que eles poderiam fazer dar certo, que eles demoraram tempo demais para se acharem, que não era certo ficarem separados. Mas não tinha certeza se Alex aceitaria tais argumentos, já não sabia ao certo se a morena queria ficar consigo.

Apoiou-se na parede do corredor, sentindo-se frustrado, fraco, impotente contra tudo que Sin dissera a Alex, e não fora capaz de dizer nada. Pois sabia que era verdade. Escorregou o corpo até o chão, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, sentindo-se completamente perdido, uma sensação que não sentia desde que era mortal.

-Ela não vai te deixar. – disse Alice sentando-se ao lado do irmão, olhando-o com aquele ar de 'sei de coisas que você não sabe.'

-Dessa vez você pode estar errada. – respondeu ainda com as mãos no rosto.

-Acredite quando digo que ela não vai te deixar. – sorriu e apoiou a cabeça na parede atrás de si, olhando para o teto. – Apenas, acho que deveria...

-Se vai dizer transformá-la, nossa conversa acabou aqui. – olhos dourados encararam olhos negros. Alice sabia que aquele era um terreno perigoso de conversa com Edward, mas tinha que lhe dar a idéia. Tinha que lhe dizer que existia a possibilidade de que eles poderiam ficar juntos, caso o irmão resolvesse que ela deveria ser transformada.

-Você precisa aprender que nem tudo em nossa vida é feito por nossas regras. – disse, levantando-se devagar, mantendo sua mente o mais silenciosa que conseguiu. – Às vezes as coisas acontecem sem darmos nossa permissão. E temos que aceitar isso, querendo ou não.

Edward ficou a olhar para Alice, enquanto a morena se afastava pelo corredor, Sabia que Alice estava certa, as regras não eram eles que ditavam, e uma hora ou outra teria que aceitar as regras que lhe ditavam. Mas no momento só queria saber se Esme conseguiria falar com Alex, convencê-la de ficar, fazê-la entender que Edward a amava, que estava feliz ao seu lado.

-Edward. – Esme chamou da porta do quarto, e o vampiro se levantou com rapidez sobrenatural. – Ela quer falar com você.

**_

* * *

_****_Comentem??_**

**_Amanda, Just e Evo, valeu por lerem e comentarem..._**

**_Kiss_**


	15. In Me

_****_

Aviso:

Esse capítulo tem cenas NC17, ou seja, sexo! Nada muito vulgar ou forte, mas tem sexo, então melhor avisar antes que alguém fale algo.

_Se for continuar a ler, boa leitura!_

_Comentem._

* * *

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence, e não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas amo escrever tais insanidades._

* * *

_**Capítulo 14 – In Me**_

Edward entrou devagar no quarto, vendo que Alex estava sentada na cama, as pernas balançavam na beirada, o rosto ainda marcado pelas lágrimas que ela derramara. Sentiu-se pior por fazê-la chorar. Não era o que queria, em nenhum momento, nem mesmo ao se deixar levar pelo sorriso de Sin.

-Só fiquei para falar algumas coisas que já tinha em mente. – disse Alex, olhando para ele de canto de olho, tentando não chorar. Esme havia lhe dito certas coisas que faziam sentido, que deveria seguir caso quisesse uma vida.

-Vai embora mesmo que ouça o que tenho a dizer?

-Primeiro ouça o que _eu_ tenho a dizer. – pediu, batendo a mão devagar ao seu lado, pedindo que Edward se sentasse. O vampiro sentou-se, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo que ela ainda tinha lágrimas que teimavam em fazer seus caminhos pelo rosto dela. – Eu não sei qual seria a opção certa a tomar nessa situação. Mas eu só consigo pensar em uma. Eu fui boba em achar que você ficaria comigo... me deixe terminar. – pediu ao ver que ele iria interromper. – Eu realmente achei que poderíamos fazer dar certo, que de algum modo... ficaríamos juntos.

"Eu fui extremamente boba em achar isso, só pelo simples fato de que te amar fosse ser suficiente. Mas não, eu acabei por ver que não é suficiente amor, eu também preciso ser igual a você para ficarmos juntos. Infelizmente, nesse departamento, você não vai ajudar. E não vi outra saída."

-O que você fez? – perguntou Edward, preocupado com a frase dela, olhou-a por inteiro, não havia sangue, e Esme não seria capaz de fazer algo assim. Não por suas costas.

-Fiz Esme me prometer que vai te fazer ficar... longe de mim. – a voz dela se tornou baixa, as lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos.

-Alex...

-Me deixe terminar. – disse Alex com a voz chorosa, mas tinha que terminar de dizer o que tinha para dizer, ou não sairia dali. – Eu... não queria que fosse assim, mas não tem saída, Edward. Você consegue ver outro jeito? Consegue ver um jeito para ficarmos juntos mesmo que seja humana e você imortal? Eu não posso... não vou fazer isso com você. Não vou fazer isso comigo.

"Eu te amo, não duvide disso. Não sei quando você conseguiu fazer isso comigo, mas você conseguiu e agora me dói te deixar, mas eu não sei mais o que fazer. Não quero surpresas, não quero mortes, mas não quero te ver jovem enquanto envelheço. Eu tomei uma decisão e não sei se é a mais certa, mas é a única que me ocorre no momento. Eu quero ficar com você, mas não vejo modo de isso acontecer, então... é o fim."

Alex se levantou e pegou a bolsa, sem olhar para Edward nenhuma vez, apenas chorou, olhando para o chão. Era mais difícil partir do que achara, não queria deixá-lo, mas Sin estava certa, não havia modo. Tinha que ir.

-Alex, me escute. – Edward a segurou pelos ombros, tomando o máximo de cuidado com a frágil mulher à sua frente; e como ela estava frágil naquele momento. Frágil no corpo, na mente, nos sentimentos. E Edward sabia que para não perder Alex, teria que dizer tudo que sentia, tudo que estava em sua mente agora. A verdade, sobre tudo. – Eu sei que o que você viu, pareceu que Sin e eu... mas não. Sin foi muito importante pra mim. Na época em que eu passava pela pior transição, ela estava do meu lado. Ela me ajudou, e não nego, eu a tive.

"Já fui – e por muito tempo – encantando por Sin, eu dei esse apelido pra ela. Eu disse a ela que ela era um pecado, um verdadeiro pecado na Terra. Mas nos afastamos, ela continua a matar humanos, eu continuo com minha dieta. Não tinha como ficarmos juntos, nos separamos há muitos anos, e então encontrei você e tudo pareceu mais certo. Mas eu tinha esse segredo, eu já tinha matado uma garota, nas mesmas situações em que tive vontade de te matar.

E me dói pensar sobre isso. Me dói pensar que quase fui capaz de te matar. Mas não faça isso, Alex. Eu te amo, já lhe disse isso, não senti isso antes, então sei que parece confuso, mas não é. Eu sou imortal, mas não há nada que me impeça de ficar com você, isso para mim é o que menos importa."

-Pois para mim, é o que mais importa. – respondeu a ele e ficou a olhá-lo nos olhos, vendo o esforço que ele estava fazendo para externar essas palavras. Esses sentimentos tão conflitantes dentro dele. – Eu vou morrer um dia.

-Não pelas minhas mãos.

-Talvez pelas mãos de ninguém, apenas morrer. – engoliu em seco com a possibilidade de deixar de existir. – Mas isso não quer dizer que quero ver você jovem e eterno, enquanto fico a envelhecer, enrugar, ter problemas cardíacos e finalmente morrer. Eu quero alguém para envelhecer comigo, para dormir e acordar comigo. Não necessariamente dormir, mas que ao menos fique ao meu lado, que eu sabia que quando eu me virar na manhã seguinte, estará lá.

-Eu vou estar...

-Não. Você não vai. E sabe por quê? – respirou fundo e soltou-se das mãos dele, vendo que ele ficava a cada segundo mais triste. – Porque eu sou mortal. E um dia, eu serei apenas mais um corpo a ser enterrado. Mais uma senhora que morreu, e você continuará jovem, e isso eu nunca vou permitir que aconteça. Não quero isso, nem pra mim, nem pra você.

-Alex, deixe que minhas decisões, tomo eu. – disse, começando a se enervar, ela estava exagerando. – Eu quero ficar com você, não me importa o que Sin disse, ela não sabe o que é amar. Nunca amou, e receio que nunca vá. Eu não me importo com a eternidade, apenas quero... ficar com você.

-Eu não posso. – disse, deixando mais lágrimas caírem de seus olhos castanhos já inchados e vermelhos. Apertou um lábio contra o outro, por que não conseguia sair daquele quarto? Por que era tão difícil deixar Edward?

-Alex, veja o que estamos fazendo. Eu nunca me importei com alguém como faço com você. Entenda que não ligo para ser eterno ou não, eu quero você. – aproximou-se dela, segurando o rosto da morena devagar, trazendo-a para si, olhando fundo em seus olhos. – Eu te amo... não me deixe.

- Edward... não... – ele roçou os lábios contra os dela, vendo a garota estremecer, as lágrimas corriam por sua pele morena e tocavam a pele pálida de Edward, que ainda segurava o rosto dela, puxando-a ainda mais para si, como se estivesse com medo de que ela saísse correndo.

-Alex, não me deixe. – disse novamente, e deslizou as mãos até os ombros dela, tirando a bolsa do ombro da mulher, deixou que caísse no chão. Alex estava imóvel, apenas chorava. As mãos segurando com força os lados da camisa de Edward, o coração batendo com força, a mente uma confusão. Queria que Edward pudesse ver dentro de sua mente, para que então soubesse o que estava fazendo com ela.

Queria ir embora, deixar toda aquela confusão para trás, deixar aquela fantasia de lado, voltar a viver no mundo real. Porém era tão difícil deixá-lo. Era extremamente impossível deixar Edward Cullen para trás, afastá-lo de sua vida, de uma maneira que nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo. Mas sabia que era fraca e que não conseguiria, o poder que ele tinha sobre seu coração e o sentimento que ela nutria por ele não a deixavam partir. Apenas a faziam sofrer mais, cada vez mais. E isso não poderia continuar acontecendo, algo tinha que mudar naquela situação, não era possível que isso fosse durar. Não da maneira convencional.

Edward a puxou contra si, trazendo a boca dela mais próxima da sua, roçando ainda mais seus lábios. Ele a queria, e essa noite seria deles. Não a perderia, não deixaria que ela fosse embora. Não deixaria que Alex saísse de sua vida, mesmo que isso significasse algo que odiava só de pensar.

As unhas dela cravavam em sua camisa, puxando-o para si e ao mesmo tempo afastando-o. Alex era uma confusão pura, a mente dava voltas, rodando, deixando-a entorpecida. Ela o queria, queria ficar com ele, e ao mesmo tempo não queria. Não queria mais ter que decidir, ter que se esconder, que fugir, e fingir. Tudo entre eles estava errado. Sentiu que ele a empurrava na direção da cama e se deixou ir, sentindo a parte de trás dos joelhos bater no colchão, o corpo inclinando para trás. Edward deitou sobre o corpo de Alex, tomando cuidado, o máximo de cuidado possível.

Tinha que se lembrar que ela era frágil, que poderia matá-la com um simples movimento. E foi então que ouviu o gemido dela, fraco, baixo, mas quente. Abriu os olhos, separando sua boca da dela, vendo-a de olhos fechados, a ponta da língua presa entre os dentes. Não conseguia pensar em algo mais, algo que acalmasse seus ânimos para não perder a cabeça. Mas era tarde, a queria, queria estar com Alex, e tinha que ser naquele momento.

-Olhe pra mim. – pediu e a viu abrir os olhos devagar, ainda vermelhos de choro. – Eu te quero. Quero te fazer minha, não me deixe, Alex.

-Você pode perder a cabeça, não ligo. – afastou as pernas para que ele se encaixasse entre elas, abrindo o botão da calça e o zíper, vendo os olhos quase negros dele olhando com muita atenção seus movimentos. – Mas não me deixa sozinha.

Edward sentia o aroma dela cada vez mais forte, parecia que a morena havia passado algum perfume naquele momento. Era forte, quente, sedutor. E Edward sabia bem que não conseguiria voltar atrás nesse momento, apenas poderia ficar. Ficar e tê-la, como queria há muito tempo. Sua mão esquerda deslizou pelo braço dela, por entre o vale dos seios, chegando em sua barriga, tocando a pele que se mostrava entre a barriga e a calça. Tocou a parte que a calça cobrira minutos antes, descendo devagar a mão. Escorregando sua pele gelada contra a pele quente de Alex, sentindo que ela estremecia a cada milímetro que ele descia.

-Edward... – ela gemeu, a voz falhando. Alex tinha plena consciência da força que ele estava fazendo para não matá-la e que isso lhe causava dor, mas era impossível pedir para que parasse agora. Desejara tanto aquele toque que não pediria para que ele parasse nem se o mundo acabasse naquele momento.

Anos e anos, e a sensação era a mesma. Ela arqueou quando ele chegou onde queria, tocando-a devagar, apreciando a sensação em seus dedos. Edward pressionou levemente seu corpo contra o dela, baixando seus lábios até roçarem nos dela. Alex abriu os olhos, vendo aquelas íris escuras lhe encarando, a boca dele entreaberta, os dentes reluzentes. Engoliu em seco, nunca o tinha visto assim, transformado pela sede. Percebeu que ela ficara com medo, mas mesmo assim continuou, ela o queria, não seria aquilo que a faria parar.

Os lábios se roçavam, e a mão de Edward trabalhava com mais firmeza entre as pernas de Alex. Ela gemia e arqueava contra o colchão, sentindo o corpo de Edward contra o seu. Os olhos escuros dele lhe encaravam, gravando todas suas feições na mente. Ele abriu a boca um pouco mais, sugando devagar os lábios dela.

-Edward... eu... ah...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, ele a fizera chegar ao clímax. Apenas tocando-a, levando-a a loucura. O corpo dela formava um arco, as pernas estavam fechadas, prendendo sua mão entre elas. Ela sorria, os olhos fechados com força, as mãos segurando o lençol com força excessiva. O ruivo sorriu perante isso e aguardou que ela relaxasse as pernas para começar novamente.

-Não...

-Shii. – disse ele, colando os lábios frios aos dela. – Eu te quero. Não faça isso.

Alex ficou parada, sentindo uma onda de prazer diferente. Edward voltou a roçar os lábios contra os dela, e a morena decidiu que ficar parada não era mais possível. Suas mãos soltaram o lençol, segurando a camisa de Edward e puxando para os lados, alguns botões se soltaram, deixando-a parcialmente aberta. Ela correu as mãos pela pele pálida e fria dele, arranhando com força, querendo marcar. Não conseguiria, mas continuaria a arranhar, enterrá-las na pele dele. Uma das mãos desceu, segurando a calça dele, abrindo devagar o botão. Porém, Edward jogava sujo naquele momento, ela sentiu que ele a invadia, de forma inesperada.

-Não...

-Alex, continue. – ele pediu, vendo que a morena estava ficando sem reação outra vez. Ela espalmou a mão em sua barriga, colocando a ponta dos dedos dentro de sua calça, descendo a palma deslizando devagar, sentindo o corpo do ruivo arquear como se estivesse fugindo.

Ele a invadiu outra vez, com cuidado. Não queria matá-la, nem machucá-la. Ela sentiu que ainda havia roupa lhe impedindo de tocá-lo, e isso começou a irritá-la. Levantou o tronco o máximo que pôde, suas mãos abrindo a calça dele com rapidez, vendo que ele usava uma boxer preta de marca. Subiu a vista até os olhos negros dele, vendo que ele a encarava sério, sem mais mexer a mão contra ela.

-Deite-se. – a voz dela parecia estranha, como se não a usasse por alguns anos. Edward relutou, mas deitou-se ao lado dela, adivinhando o que ela faria. Não era aquilo que queria, mas ela estava decidida.

Alex saiu da cama vendo o rosto questionador de Edward em si, como se ela fosse embora ou algo parecido. Puxou a camiseta pela cabeça, jogando-a do outro lado do quarto, vendo o ruivo olhar para ela com gana. Desceu a calça e a deixou no chão, apenas ficando com a renda que usava. Olhou para Edward sentindo que estava tão frágil quanto antes. Edward se levantou ficando à frente dela, tirou a camisa do corpo e desceu a calça, tirando-a.

Olharam-se, pareciam adolescentes na primeira vez. E se colocassem a mente para funcionar de jeito racional no momento, veriam que era. A primeira vez, a mais perigosa, a mais forte e fantástica. Alex deitou novamente, puxando Edward pela mão, fazendo com que ele deitasse ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça nos travesseiros. Se olhavam, corpos de lado, a visível excitação de Edward deixava a morena ainda mais quente.

-Eu te amo. – disse Edward, acariciando a face dela, vendo-a lhe olhar atentamente.

-Eu também te amo. – respondeu Alex, aproximando-se, segurando o corpo de Edward pelas costas. –Que seja então uma despedida.

Edward nada disse, preferiu não falar nada. Conversaria com ela depois, no momento queria o corpo de Alex, queria estar dentro dela. Ele a beijou devagar, trazendo o corpo dela para perto do seu com delicadeza, sentido a mão dela em sua barriga descer ligeira para a única peça que ainda estava em seu corpo. Abaixando-a devagar, fazendo com que Edward afastasse seus lábios dos dela, o veneno presente por toda sua boca. Beijou o pescoço dela, a vontade de mordê-la ainda presente, mas controlada. Rolou o corpo para cima do dela, afastando as pernas dela devagar, beijando o pescoço dela com vontade. Ela trouxe seu rosto para cima, até que pudessem se olhar nos olhos. Vendo que ela olhava para sua boca, olhando para seus dentes.

-Não tenha medo.

-Não tenho. – respondeu, trazendo o rosto dele para perto, beijando-o com vontade. Os dentes dele raspando contra seus lábios, cortando-os minimamente. Edward se afastou bruscamente, ficando de pé do outro lado do quarto, sentindo o gosto do sangue de Alex se espalhar por sua boca, tomando conta de seu sistema. – Não tema, por favor.

A voz dela era baixa, desejosa. Queria que ele voltasse para a cama, sem sentir medo do sangue dela, sem sentir medo de tê-la. Alex deitou o corpo por completo e deslizou a mão por sua pele morena, tirando as peças que restavam, ficando nua. Desejando que Edward não desistisse agora, que ele visse que ela não temia nada nele. Nem a força, nem os dentes, nem a morte. Apenas o queria. E tinha que tê-lo.

Edward viu o corpo nu dela, deitado na cama, esperando por ele. Passou a língua sobre os lábios, tirando os vestígios de sangue dela de lá, andando devagar até a cama. Livrando-se da última peça, jogando-a em qualquer lugar. Não importava onde, naquele momento só via o corpo de Alex, deitado na cama, pedindo por ele. Desejando a ele.

O colchão se afundou ao seu lado e Alex abriu os olhos, vendo Edward parado perto de si, sem roupa alguma cobrindo seu corpo pálido. Sem nada que pudesse impedi-lo de tê-la por inteiro. Via que ele estava tremendo, como se estivesse lutando contra algo tão forte e tão poderoso que pudesse ganhar. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele, puxando-o para que se deitasse sobre seu corpo, deixando-a sentir toda e qualquer parte de sua anatomia.

-Eu te quero. – disse com a voz baixa, os lábios roçando nos dele. Vendo os olhos negros dele, a boca ameaçadora. E por alguma estranha razão aquilo a deixou excitada. Ver aquele vampiro deitado sobre seu corpo, lutando para não matá-la, a deixou excitada. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, mostrando seu pescoço para ele, segurando-o contra si, impedindo que ele se afastasse. – É isso que quer?

-Não... – desceu os lábios até o pescoço dela, beijando devagar, com cuidado para não arranhá-la. – Quero você.

Alex afastou as pernas devagar, dando espaço para ele se encaixar, deixá-la ainda mais louca de antecipação. Desejando ainda mais que ele estivesse dentro de seu corpo. Edward se sentia estranho, a pele do pescoço dela era tão cheirosa, macia e tentadora. Mas não era aquilo que queria, queria tê-la, fazê-la sua, deixá-la sem respiração, com a mente confusa.

Deslizou devagar para dentro dela, a sentindo lhe receber com certa resistência. As unhas dela se cravavam em sua pele nas costas, e não sentia dor. Sentia o corpo quente dela lhe recebendo, suas mãos segurando o lençol, seus lábios nos lábios dela, ouvindo os gemidos fracos que ele deixava escapar. Sentindo o corpo dela se tornar ainda mais quente, o aroma que exalava da pele dela ainda mais forte.

Parou. Estava inteiro dentro dela, sentindo que ela estava gemendo baixo, acostumando-se com ele. Ela abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos dele colados em si, olhando-a com atenção, analisando se a havia machucado. Cravou ainda mais as unhas nas costas dele, puxando-o mais para si, suas pernas se fechando em volta de sua cintura. Edward sorriu pelo canto da boca, mexendo-se tão lentamente que parecia que estava em câmera lenta, e Alex achava aquilo torturante. Ele deslizava com facilidade para dentro dela, olhando-a, decorando cada expressão dela. Decorando cada gemido, cada sentimento que ela traduzia com o corpo.

Sabia que não deveria acelerar o ritmo, mas não conseguia continuar lento. Tinha que acelerar, tinha que ir mais rápido, mover-se para dentro dela com mais força. Mesmo que tivesse que se controlar para não matá-la. E foi o que fez, acelerou o ritmo, forçando seu corpo contra o dela. Vendo-a arquear e gemer, o corpo balançar com suas investidas, os lábios deslizarem palavras desconexas, delirantes.

-Te amo. – disse, beijando a pele do pescoço dela e cheirando com força a clavícula da garota. Sentindo-a estremecer fortemente, as pernas se fechando com força em sua cintura. E ela veio, pela segunda vez naquele dia, pela segunda vez por sua causa.

O corpo de morena tremia, ela estava presa ao seu corpo, dizendo palavras que ele não conseguia entender. Não porque não as escutava, mas porque ela não estava falando palavras certas. Apenas algumas coisas desconexas. Continuou a mexer seu corpo contra ela, sabendo que em pouco tempo seria sua vez de chegar ao ápice, de ficar com a mente nublada. E nesse momento tinha que ter cuidado para não perder o controle de vez e atacá-la.

-Seja meu, Edward. – pediu Alex, beijando toda a linha do maxilar dele, vendo-o movimentar-se mais erraticamente, e logo após, jogar a cabeça para trás. Um gesto tão humano, tão mortal. Chegando ao ápice, gemendo do fundo da garganta, dizendo o nome dela com força. Estremecendo ao olhar para baixo, para dentro dos olhos dela, vendo lágrimas escorrerem, embrenhando-se nos cabelos castanhos dela.

Deitou seu corpo contra o dela, retirando-se, gemendo ao ouvi-la reclamar baixinho. Não a deixaria ir, não iria permitir que Alex fosse embora. Encaixou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela, puxando o aroma dela para dentro de seu sistema, acariciando os cabelos dela com as mãos. Sentiu as mãos dela em suas costas, lhe fazendo carinhos, apertando-o contra ela.

-Você tem que me deixar ir. – disse com a voz chorosa. Tinha que ir, tinha que partir. Tinha que deixar Edward para trás.

-Não posso. – respondeu ainda contra a pele dela, girando o corpo, fazendo-a deitar em seu peito. - Não vou.

-Edward, eu tenho que ir.

Levantou-se, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele, começando a procurar suas roupas pelo quarto. Lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, riscando sua pele, ardendo como cortes. Doía partir, mas tinha. Tinha que deixá-lo, tinha que deixá-lo viver e ela tinha que viver também.

Ficou vendo-a colocar a roupa, deslizando as peças com rapidez pela pele morena, cobrindo todas as partes que Edward adorara ver essa noite. Cobrindo a vontade de ficar, cobrindo o amor que sentiam. Não iria deixá-la partir, não iria permitir que ela se fosse. Não podia. Levantou-se, enrolando o lençol na cintura e aproximou-se dela, olhando-a se afastar de si, como se ele fosse machucá-la.

-Não me toca, por favor.

-Não posso te deixar ir. – declarou, aproximando-se e vendo que ela se afastava. – Não se afaste. Não fuja.

-Não me toca. Eu te peço, não me toca. – sua voz era triste e sentida. Estava desmoronando ao perceber que aquilo era o fim. – Adeus.

Andou em passos firmes até a porta, sentindo o frio de Edward tomar conta do quarto, o braço dele impedindo que ela abrisse a porta. Segurou a maçaneta, os olhos fechados, o frio de Edward tomando conta de seu corpo, os lábios dele em sua orelha, as palavras mais difíceis deslizando de sua boca.

-Te faço imortal.

* * *

_**N.A.: **Garotas, nossa, tá no fim... o próximo cap. é o final..._

_Valeu por todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando... e comentando..._

_EVO, valeu por betar, amore..._

_Comentem??_

_Kiss_


	16. Don't

**N.A.:** _É isso aí galera, chegamos a reta final. Espero que gostem desse último capítulo. E deixem comentários..._

_Evo, Just, Vivvi, Larissiinha, Dahi ' Angie, Brubru, Amanda, Mandav... vcs são demais... Origada por tudo, de verdade..._

_Bjo no coração de todos que leram e não comentaram... mesmo não tenho cometnários, eu fico feliz que leram as minhas fics..._

_Chega de falar... vamos ao final de Reality... Espero que gostem..._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15 – Don't**_

_01:40 a.m._

Alex entrou no carro chorando, jogou a mala no banco de trás. Iria embora da cidade por um tempo, ligara para sua chefe dando a desculpa que não poderia voltar para trabalhar, pois estava com sérios problemas com a família. Bateu com as mãos no volante com raiva, estava fugindo de tudo por causa dele. Não queria ter que fugir, muito menos por causa dele, mas não via outra solução. Não havia outra solução. Tinha que se afastar o mais rápido possível de Edward Cullen, de vampiros, de pessoas que não morriam. Tudo corria em sua mente, estava tão perturbava que nem se dera o trabalho de pensar para onde ia, somente ia. Ia para longe, fugindo e sumindo.

Ele lhe oferecera a imortalidade, e mesmo assim não o olhou, não aceitou. Esperou que ele abaixasse o braço e que a deixasse sair. Correndo até o elevador, descendo chorando até o térreo. Entrando em seu carro e partindo, quase causando um acidente por estar chorando. As lágrimas não pararam de cair de seus olhos desde que saíra do hotel. Doía deixar tudo para trás, doía amar e ter que deixar tudo para trás por causa desse amor. Amor louco e perfeito. Alex amava Edward mais que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. Mas não era possível, não tinha como ser dele, mais do que já fora. Tivera que se despedir, mostrá-lo que ele era mais humano do que achara.

Ele era capaz de ser de alguma mortal e não matá-la. Controlar a sede, ser mais humano do que nunca foi. Mas não seria com ela, não era possível. Estavam distantes em tantos sentidos, e tão perto em outros. E mesmo assim sentia-se perdida, zonza, como se alguém a tivesse feito bater a cabeça. Não conseguia saber o que fazer ou que decisão tomar. Apenas sabia que deveria partir, dirigir até não poder mais. Ou até suas lágrimas secarem.

Ligou o carro e partiu, suas lágrimas embaçando seus olhos, fazendo com que tivesse que limpá-los a todo o momento. Dirigia com rapidez, o celular tocando insistentemente, jogado no banco do passageiro, o visor mostrava que era Monica. Não queria falar com ninguém, não queria contar mais mentiras. Deixara uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica dela, avisando que sairia da cidade por algum tempo e que ligava qualquer dia dando notícias. Claro que não conseguira parar de chorar durante a ligação e Monica deveria estar morta de preocupação.

Mas Alex sabia que se atendesse não resistira à voz familiar de Monica e ficaria, e ficar era a última coisa que poderia fazer. Ligaria quando tudo se acalmasse e tivesse forças para enfrentar a amiga. Nesse momento, só queria partir, deixar de pensar em Edward e em tudo que se relacionava a ele. Não queria mais chorar ou sofrer. Mas isso somente o tempo ia conseguir parar, e o tempo demoraria a passar.

Entrou na auto-estrada e acelerou, pegando a primeira saída, indo na direção do interior. Ficaria em uma cidade qualquer de nome estranho, impossibilitada de se comunicar e de ser encontrada. Podendo acalmar a mente e o coração, longe o suficiente de Edward e de tudo que pudesse magoá-la. Seu rosto ardia de tantas vezes que o limpara, secando as lágrimas que o riscavam, e dificultavam sua direção. Mas estava dirigindo bem, não havia mais carros na pista. Era uma pista pouco usada e uma placa no canto direito pintada de verde, com a tinta descascando, dizia em letras brancas: Valley Stream. Seria ali. Já tinha ouvido falar daquela aldeia e seria perfeita. Poderia ficar lá, esconder-se, acalmar-se e ter certeza de que a vida poderia ser vida sem Edward Cullen e sua imortalidade presente.

Poucos quilômetros depois ainda chorava, e uma chuva forte começou a bater em sua janela. As gotas acertavam o carro sozinho na pista, fazendo um barulho tão alto que Alex não conseguia nem escutar o rádio – ligado sem propósito algum, pois ela não estava a escutar nada do que estava tocando. Sua mente só conseguia pensar em como estava magoada, triste, perdida. O carro derrapava na pista molhada, mas ela não diminuía, apenas continuava. Tinha que se afastar e com rapidez, não tinha tempo para pensar em diminuir ou no perigo que corria. O carro era sua única segurança no momento. Olhou para o relógio no rádio, vendo o horário: 01:56 da matina. Secou os olhos mais uma vez com a ponta dos dedos e ao abri-los, mesmo que os tivesse fechado, por um mero segundo, viu que algo estava na pista. Algo que antes não estava ou não vira que estava.

E tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

O vento soprava a chuva com força contra o carro, a pista molhada fazia os pneus escorregarem e o grande galho de uma das árvores do acostamento fez o carro dar uma guinada para a direita. Alex assustou-se com o barulho que a lataria fez ao se chocar com o galho no meio da pista e tentou segurar o volante, para estabilizar o carro e não sair da estrada. Os pneus derraparam na pista molhada, fazendo um barulho estranho, e o carro caiu no acostamento, rodando no asfalto negro. Alex segurava o volante quando se chocou com algo que produziu um barulho maior ainda, a lateral do carro amassou-se e Alex a olhou. Tudo se movia devagar demais, e o medo crescia com rapidez. Conseguia ver que o carro ainda se movia e agora era o seu lado que bateria. Seu carro se aproximava de um tronco de árvore grossa, forte o suficiente para agüentar a batida e nem se mexer. A porta do motorista se aproximava cada milésimo mais rápido, e a morena só teve tempo de mexer o corpo para a direita, saindo do banco em que estava, jogando-se no outro.

Os barulhos eram ensurdecedores, e Alex ouvia alguém gritando. Gritando de dor, gritando de medo. E não abriu os olhos, não conseguia. Tudo doía, sua mente parecia que estava em qualquer lugar, menos no lugar. Sentia que todos os ossos de seu corpo estavam quebrados e lhe perfuravam a carne. Era a pior dor de todos os tempos, a pior dor que poderia sentir. Gotas geladas caíam em suas costas e sabia que deveria estar virada para o chão, mas como conseguiria sair? Não havia meios, não conseguia abrir nem os olhos, muito menos mexer o corpo. Era isso, o fim. O medo de morrer já estava tão presente em sua mente que isso era a última coisa que pensava. Morrer era um passo para o outro lado, seja lá qual lado for.

Mais gotas batiam contra o carro amassado, e mais gotas pareciam cair em seu corpo. Tinha que se mexer, e os gritos não cessavam. Cheiro de sangue. Seu sangue. Sabia que deveria estar sangrando e que não deveria ser em pequena quantidade. Mas sentia o cheiro e isso a aterrorizava. Alguém ainda gritava, e era um grito triste, um grito de quem precisa de ajuda. Ouviu um estrondo mais alto que o grito, diferente do da batida do carro, diferente do barulho dos metais se retorcendo.

Era um estrondo de chuva, o céu avisando que a água não pararia de cair tão cedo, o que assustava ainda mais Alex. Quem a acharia? Quem a ajudaria? Ninguém sabia para onde ela ia, não avisara ninguém de seu destino. Nem ela mesma sabia para onde estava indo antes de ir. E isso poderia significar sua morte, prematura e imbecil. O grito foi mais alto.

Um arrepio e tudo pareceu voltar. Era ela que gritava, gritava de dor e de medo. Sentia a garganta queimando, seus gritos cessaram ao perceber que eram dela mesma, seu corpo pedia socorro. Abriu os olhos, chorando de dor, vendo o chão do carro, vendo o painel a segurando contra o chão retorcido. Podia virar a cabeça um pouco e viu o banco onde estava momentos antes todo perfurado por metais do teto e da porta. Não estaria viva se tivesse ficado ali, sentia as pernas livres, mas uma dor alucinante tomou conta de sua mente e outro grito de dor escapou por seus lábios.

Algo além do painel a prendia no chão, algo que a perfurava na lateral do tórax e que fazia o sangue sair. Levantou o rosto e puxou o braço, raspando-o em todo o plástico e todo o metal, levando os dedos até seu rosto. A luz de um relâmpago a deixou ver, estava deitada contra o chão, uma piscina de sangue. Seu rosto estava manchado, suas mãos, o resto de seu corpo se tingia. Perdera muito sangue com esse ferimento, e a dor estava começando a se tornar insuportável, pois seu sangue esfriava. A adrenalina passava, deixando-a cair em um poço de desespero, no medo de morrer e só ser encontrada em alguns dias.

Não poderia pensar assim ou perderia o controle. A dor era terrível e tudo começou a perder a cor. Seu sangue ficou cinza, tudo que tinha cor, se perdeu. Tudo que se mexia, parou de se mexer, e o que restou foi um grito. Dessa vez não seu, mas um grito que chamava seu nome. E então, a dor maior veio, o metal que atravessava seu corpo foi retirado, assim como a parte do painel que a esmagava. Mãos geladas a puxaram, tudo se tornou silêncio e uma voz a chamou, não conseguindo impedi-la de entrar na escuridão.

* * *

01:45 a.m.

Alice espalmou a mão contra a parede, seus olhos perdidos no chão do quarto. Emmett e Jasper vieram para seu lado, olhando-a com certo receio, há anos não tinha uma visão que a deixasse tão abalada. Edward veio para seu lado e a segurou, olhando em seus olhos baços, sentindo o pequeno corpo dela estremecer.

A morena voltou à realidade segundos depois, vendo os olhos do irmão negros, a face com dor. Abriu a boca, mas só o que conseguiu deixar escapar foi um pequeno choro. Ela vira, vira Alex, o galho, a pista molhada, o carro, a morte.

-Edward, eu vi o nome da aldeia, ela estava indo para lá. Valley Stream. Não sei em que ponto. – a voz era triste e sentida, a morena pareceu engolir em seco e precisar de ar para continuar a falar. – Ela...

-Vamos, Edward. – disse Emmett, olhando para Alice, impedindo-a de falar. Não era certo que a morena morreria. – Vamos procurar pela estrada.

-Não sabe quando isso vai acontecer? – a voz de Edward demonstrava todo seu desespero em achar a morena.

-O rádio dela marcava 01:56 na hora em que ela fechou os olhos para secá-los. – olhou para Rosalie, que estava ao canto, olhando-os, sua face sem expressão. – Onde está Sin?

-Ela disse que tinha pequenos problemas a resolver. – respondeu Rosalie sem dirigir-se a ninguém em especial. O frio de Edward pareceu espalhar-se pelo quarto com rapidez, como se fosse capaz de congelar o lugar apenas por estar nervoso.

-Ela não seria capaz. – foram as últimas palavras que Edward disse antes de sair porta a fora, correndo pelas escadas, sumindo como um vulto. Correndo, pedindo para que Deus, caso este realmente existisse lhe permitisse chegar a tempo, salvá-la desse acidente, impedi-la de morrer. Impedir Sin, caso ela tivesse algo com isso.

* * *

_02:03 a.m._

Demoraram para achar o local, a pista estava inteira com galhos e pedaços de árvores. Tentavam sentir o cheiro de sangue, mas o vento forte da chuva que passara impedia. Quando finalmente acharam, já era tarde, e Edward não conseguia se controlar, gritara várias vezes o nome dela, antes mesmo de olhar pelo carro.

-Edward, ela não está aqui. – disse Jasper, olhando dentro do carro batido. Os ferros esmagavam completamente o banco do motorista.

-Ligue para Alice, ela deve ter visto algo mais. – sua voz era de total desespero e ficou ainda mais ao perceber que poderia ter perdido Alex para sempre.

-Edward... – disse Emmett, olhando para uma parte na lataria do carro onde estava impressa, com sangue, uma mão.

-É de Alex. – disse o ruivo, olhando para os lados, tentando seguir o cheiro do sangue dela. Mas o aroma perdia-se no vento forte, como se o sangue dela tivesse sumido de seu corpo.

-Edward. – chamou Jasper e um segundo depois Edward estava ao seu lado, do outro lado do carro, olhando a porta do passageiro retorcida. Marcas de mãos e unhas. Alguém havia arrancado a porta e parte do painel, uma poça de sangue se formava no chão na frente do banco do passageiro. Somente vampiros tinham força para fazer isso, e seus instintos lhe diziam que um era culpado disso. Uma vampira.

-Sin.

Foi a última coisa que Emmett e Jasper ouviram antes de Edward começar a correr em direção à cidade. Seu frio parecia crescer a cada passo que dava, e a velocidade em que corria estava ultrapassando a velocidade que normalmente corria. Não via nada passar por si, apenas queria chegar o mais rápido que pudesse perto de Sin. Tinha de achá-la. Sabia onde ela estava e começava a pedir para todos os deuses que Sin não cometesse a loucura que estava pensando.

* * *

_02:25 a.m._

Abriu a porta da velha casa onde Sin ficava quando ia a New York, o cheiro de sangue fresco invadindo seu nariz. Invadindo sua mente. Dois andares de escadas e estava a frente de Sin, olhando-a com seus olhos negros de dor e raiva.

-Me desculpa, Edward. – disse Sin, o corpo de Alex pendendo de seus braços. Sua boca vermelha. Sangue. Sangue da Alex escorria por seu queixo, descia por sua pele pálida. A morena estava morta.

* * *

_Dois dias depois – 10:00 a.m._

-Estamos reunidos hoje, aqui nesse local sagrado para deixarmos que nossa querida amiga, irmã e filha, Alexandra Light... – falou alto o padre, a chuva atrapalhava que todos os presentes escutassem sua voz. Muitas pessoas, escondidas por seus guarda-chuvas, estavam chorando, algumas apenas olhavam com grande pesar o caixão, que descia muito lentamente para dentro da cova. Todos de preto, a tristeza era quase palpável, Monica abraçava Anne, enquanto as outras amigas de Alex choravam e se abraçavam, quase não acreditando no que havia acontecido.

A família Cullen estava presente, escondidos em três grandes guarda-chuvas negros, todos olhavam com pesar para o caixão negro, de entalhos prateados, porém nenhum deles chorava. Era triste perder alguém, mas eles já conheciam essa rotina bem demais. Já estavam acostumados a perder pessoas, a enterrarem entes queridos, a verem quem se ama, partir. Edward olhou para o caixão, o peito apertando, não acreditava que realmente estava fazendo aquilo, participando do enterro de Alex; era quase como um sonho – um pesadelo! E até poderia pensar que fosse um, se ele pudesse dormir.

Mas não dormia e estava ali realmente, vendo aquilo, vendo o caixão da mulher que amava ser engolido pela terra. Vendo que ali se encerrava a vida de Alex, por uma simples pessoa, a vida de outra, chegava ao fim. Não era certo, não deveria ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Deveria tê-la impedido de sair daquele quarto de hotel, impedido que ela se fosse. Mas não o fizera e agora o resultado era aquele. Aquele resultado que não queria ver, que não queria ouvir. E mesmo assim, ouvia.

-Uma garota jovem, que foi levada pela tragédia. Mas nada acontece por acaso, Alex, tinha que partir. Ficar ao lado do Criador e ser feliz, eternamente no paraíso.

Edward virou-se, andando na chuva, para longe daquela voz, para longe daquele caixão. Da morte de Alex, do pesadelo que vivia. Não era possível, não estava realmente fazendo aquilo. Não entendia como Sin fizera tal coisa, como Alice arquitetara tal plano, e toda sua família concordara. Seu carro estava parado perto da entrada do cemitério, sentia os olhos de Carlisle e de Esme em suas costas, e ainda conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos. Mas não se importava, apenas queria entrar em seu carro. Abriu a porta, a chuva molhando brevemente o banco do motorista. Sentou-se no banco e mexeu os cabelos ruivos que colavam em sua testa, olhou para o lado. Olhos dourados o encaravam, o rosto com um sorriso sincero. Não conseguiu sorrir de volta.

Sin era tudo em sua vida. Ela lhe ensinara a ser de alguém, a saber que um dia poderia amar. Que ser imortal tem seus defeitos, que cada pessoa morre dentro dela mesmo sem ser vampiro, caso um dia não encontre alguém para dividir essa vida. Sin havia encontrado em Edward essa pessoa, mas Edward havia encontrado em Alex. E como a dor da perda era grande. Corroia cada pedaço de seu ser, como se fosse uma culpa sem fim. E para imortais é eterna. Sin era bela, em muitos sentidos, mas extremamente sem beleza alguma em outros.

Vingativa, infantil. Transformada aos dezessete anos, não teve escolha de ser morta ou transformada. Apenas teve que aceitar o que era, aprender sobre o que era. Edward sabia a idade dela, mas somente ele. Ela não lhe permitia espalhar quantos anos tinha. Mais antiga que Carlisle, mas antiga que muitos vampiros. E andava pela Terra como se fosse dona dela, não dando notícias. Não se escondendo, apenas aparecendo ocasionalmente. País a país, cidade a cidade, morte a morte. Sin tinha longos fios vermelhos, sorriso ladino, rosto fino. Uma perfeita adolescente que nunca conseguiria saber o que era ser adulta. E ela não se importava. Gostava de ser eternamente adolescente. Sentia-se mais viva assim. Mais uma humana.

Edward já tivera cada pequena célula que aquele corpo formava. Nada ali parecia estranho para si, muito menos a mente. Mas Sin conseguia mantê-la fechada. Algo como esconder bem melhor que Alice os pensamentos dele. Uma barreira invisível. Talvez anos demais na Terra, talvez anos demais perto dele. Não era bom que ouvisse cada pensamento dela, nem cada coisa que ela desejava. Ela não era mais sua companheira, se é que algum dia ela tivesse sido.

Mexeu-se no banco, olhos dourados contra negros. Ela estava calma, apesar do sorriso estar forçado. Edward entendia a calma de Sin, ela apenas perdera um homem a mais em sua vida. Ele perdera o amor, de certo modo. Ele a viu virar a cabeça na direção do enterro de Alex, a chuva ainda caia, um pouco mais fraca agora. Mas ainda assim, todos continuavam debaixo de guarda-chuvas, encostados uns nos outros – menos na Família Cullen – para se aquecerem. Era uma reação natural.

-O enterro está bonito. O meu foi bem mais simples. – disse Sin, ajeitando-se no banco e olhando fundo dentro dos olhos de Edward. O ruivo apenas a encarou sério e com um jeito acusatório. – Certo, comentário na hora errada.

-Não deveria estar aqui. – disse, pegando a chave no bolso do casaco que escorria pequenas gotas de chuva, e ligou o carro. – Deveria estar na casa.

-Eu sei. Mas vim lhe dizer que cessou. – respondeu, sorrindo e abrindo a porta, a chuva entrou em pequenas e finas gotas geladas. – Ela parou de gritar faz uma meia hora. Te vejo amanhã.

Sin sumiu antes que Edward pudesse dizer algo, antes que pudesse formular uma questão. Os gritos haviam cessado, isso só significava uma coisa. E desejava ardentemente, que fosse o que imaginava.

* * *

Entrou na grande casa, olhando para os lados, deveria tomar cuidado, não poderia ser pego de surpresa. E sabia bem que agora seria pego de surpresa. Deu apenas alguns passos para dentro da casa, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos negros à sua frente. Deus, aquilo era algo que nunca gostaria de ver. Ela estava morta. Morta por dentro, mas viva no corpo. Uma casca. Andou devagar, ela estava instável, descontrolada pela fome. E a fome poderia fazê-la lhe atacar. Não queria ter que segurá-la e domá-la.

Alex arrastou-se contra o chão, o peito ardendo. O cheiro de sangue chegava até seu nariz, mas sentia nojo. E uma grande vontade de ir atrás desse cheiro. Viu Edward entrar no quarto, ele parecia apreensivo. Talvez fosse lhe explicar o que acontecera. Lembrava do acidente, lembrava do carro girando na pista molhada, batendo na árvore, amassando-se. Ela no chão presa pelo painel e por algo mais. Seu sangue se espalhando no chão. _Sangue._ Alguém sangrava perto dali, tinha que sair.

-Dói. – foi a única coisa que disse, tudo realmente doía. As pernas, braços, tronco, cabeça. A língua parecia latejar a impedindo de falar. Era doloroso demais. Não entendia quem a havia salvado, não entendia como chegara até ali. E não entendia essa vontade insana de ir atrás daquele sangue que escorria de alguém.

-Alex, vem aqui. – disse como se falasse com uma criança. Não seria possível fazê-la entender que essa sede tinha que passar, que ela tinha que ser forte. Sabia que ela não seria. Sabia que ela acabaria por querer sangue humano. E agradecia por estar ao seu lado. Por conseguir ensiná-la.

A morena andou em passos vacilantes, o corpo perto do chão, parecendo um gato aproximando-se com medo do dono. Edward a abraçou, trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu. Não a deixaria aprender sozinha, iria ensinar tudo que sabia. Como não havia volta, o melhor era fazer Alex sua. Eternamente sua. Agora imortal poderiam ficar juntos, mesmo que houvesse o aprendizado dela no caminho.

Alex sentiu os braços de Edward em seu corpo, abraçando-a. Encostou a cabeça em seu peito, aquilo era um lugar familiar. Mas por que ainda sentia o arder no peito de sede? Por que sentia que se não fosse atrás de quem sangrava, ficaria louca? O abraçou com força, sentindo que ele ficava apreensivo. Olhou-o, olhos dourados tristes contra negros curiosos.

-Eu te amo, Alex. Nunca se esqueça disso. – disse baixo, sabendo que não seria necessário dizer mais alto. Ela escutaria mesmo se corresse para fora, e falasse essas palavras em um sussurro. Era um deles agora, uma imortal, uma maldita. E essa realidade de Edward batia de encontro com os livros de Stephenie. Sabia o fim de Bella Swan nas mãos de Edward Cullen, e não fora o mesmo que Alex tivera. Mas depois de alguns anos, seria. Eles ficariam juntos, seriam um do outro, e Alex seria dele.

-Eu... – por que sua fala não saia? Por que doía tanto?

-Não fale. – pediu Edward, sabendo que aquilo doía. Era um processo lento, doloroso, mas que seria feito. E algo que nunca pensou sentir novamente, ele sentiu. O vento da porta aberta entrou, envolvendo o corpo de ambos, e o aroma se espalhou. O aroma de Alex, ainda preso no corpo recém-nascido para a morte. O aroma que o enlouquecia, que o fazia sorrir. Ainda estava no corpo dela. E sabia que ele sumiria com os dias, mas queria guardá-lo eternamente na memória. Guardar algo para que ela soubesse que um dia foi mortal, que saiu ao sol, que morreu e nasceu. Nasceu para que ficassem juntos. Eternamente juntos.

* * *

**FIM.**

* * *

**N.A.:** _É isso, amores. Acabou._

_Agora a novidade, estou a escrever a continuação... ahauhahuaua_

_É uma fic para o I Chall Edward Cullen, do Fórum Twilight Brasil..._

_Quando estiver com ela pronta, postarei..._

_Obrigada por tudo, galera._

_Comentem, hein??_

_Kiss_


End file.
